


Family Principals

by planningconquest



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Mentions of De-Aging, Mentions of Sex, mentions of gore, mentions of torture, sulking teenagers, technically kidnapping, wrecked ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 54,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planningconquest/pseuds/planningconquest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke didn't want to meet the dark side users who owned the swamp he crashed into.  The Addams are happy to host the (unbeknownst to Luke) son of their friend Darth Vader until he arrives to collect his rebellious son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wreckage and Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saoirse_Aisling](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Saoirse_Aisling).
  * Inspired by [In Which Things Are...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438678) by [SaoirseAisling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaoirseAisling/pseuds/SaoirseAisling). 



The whole planet felt dark. A stinking cesspit of a lurking, observant evil that made relaxing on the marshy planet very difficult. 

Luke, who had crash landed in the marshes just hours ago, had watched his x-wing sink into the mud. It nearly took R2-D2 with it but the spunky droid had managed to spring itself free and land, stabilizers up, between two massive tree branches. It was difficult to not panic while watching his supplies and various weapons sink beneath the grime and anyway of communicating with his squadron and fellow rebels.

“Hey,” Artoo beeped at him. Luke swallowed down his rising terror with difficulty. Something about this planet was magnifying his negative emotions to the nth degree and making staying calm nearly impossible. “Buddy, can you get a signal?” Wedged between his own tree branches with his leg at an awkward angle, Luke watched R2 wiggle his stabilizers just a little pathetically. His ribs weren’t feeling right either otherwise he would have done all he could to right his little friend. When R2 beeped a negative the overwhelming sense of panic and fear began edging closer. “Okay.” Luke nodded to himself and tried to take a deep breath. His ribs were aching and whatever was wrong with his leg was not helping. It wasn’t sure if it was broken or something else. “Alright.” He closed his eyes and nodded. “Okay, we’re going to have to get out of this. I’m not sure how,” Luke admitted, “But we are.”

Artoo whistled, mournful and concerned. 

“That’s right buddy. We’ll get back to Home One somehow.” 

More inquisitive whistling.

“We’ll currently the x-wing is in the swamp and I’m….” he looked at his leg and grimaced, something was wrong and adrenaline would only last so long. “I’m….buddy, I’m not sure.” Luke swallowed and his grip on the soggy bark tightened. “We’ll be okay.” 

!!!!######

“Oh Pugsley!” Pugsley Addams looked away from his current project toward his mother, Morticia Addams, as she glided into the laboratory. 

“Yes, Mother?”

“Pugsley, I do believe you’ve collected another victim.”

“Victim?” His sister, Wednesday, switched off her blow torch and lifted her protective mask up, “What did you do?”

“When you removed the warning satellites, Pugsley,” Morticia gave a small smile and gestured with delicate hands toward the window, “For oncoming bad weather and sudden electrical storms.”

“OH!” Pugsley had done that years ago and had to keep doing it. The planetary government was insistent on warning visitors and traders. He thought it was stupid because if the pilot would good enough then they wouldn’t need warning satellites. “Really?”

“Yes,” his mother waved again, “Your father and I saw a few unrecognizable fighters flyby this morning. A good many of them and I believe they were rebel pilots.”

“Rebels,” eyes gleaming, Wednesday reactivated her torch, “here?”

“Perhaps.”

“I think they were just looking for a base,” Gomez Addams waltzed into the room and grasped his wife’s fingers, “A base to build my dearest. Can you imagine rebels on this planet? I thought those idiot jedi had warned the galaxy about us.” 

“True, true.” Morticia nodded, “But there are always people who do not pay attention to warning notices.”

“It’s more fun when we get someone fresh,” Wednesday said, “Who doesn’t know.” 

“Mother,” Pugsley frowned, “Why?”

“I thought you could collect whatever was left of the fighter. You have been so interested in explosives and weaponry. There would be a wealth of knowledge just sitting around that corpse.” 

“I guess.”

“I could collect the corpse,” Wednesday said and put down her tools, “I’ve got a few experiments to run myself.”

“Then it’s settled,” Mrs. Addams wafted from the room, “take Lurch and the recovery vessel.”

“Thank you, Mother.” Pugsley and Wednesday called after her and waved at their father. 

“Have fun retrieving that corpse! I hope nothing’s gotten to it!” With a grin and a suck on his cigar, Gomez trotted after his wife.

“This is great!” Pugsley said, “I could recalibrate my cannons if we can get a piece of the ship.”

“I hope the rebel is a human,” his sister made for the door, “They’re the most fun to work with. Lurch!” The groaning and shuffling re-animated corpse that had been serving their family for generations appeared at the top of the stairs, “We’ve got a ship to retrieve and a corpse to transport. Would you please ready the necessary tools?”

Lurch groaned with a slight nod and shuffled off to do her bidding.

“Come along, Pugsley,” she commanded, marching toward her rooms, “This is going to call for my finest tool kit.”

“I’ll get my metal cutters!” He exclaimed with a grin.

“We’ll meet in the hanger in an hour.”

#$#$#

Luke had just managed to contort himself enough that his leg wasn’t bending at such an agonizing angle when the sky lit up. Lightning illuminated the whole planet for the barest of the second, enough for him to catch the outline of castle rising from the marsh. It stood, proud and noble, against the stark white lightning and bruised cloud. A beacon of hope for the bedraggled rebel that gasped at the sight.

So the planet wasn’t uninhabited! 

“Artoo! There’s a castle here!” Thunder rippled across the sky, a monstrous noise that sounded like an approaching kryat dragon, prepared to eat the unlucky stragglers. His droid beeped back. “I think people are in it but since the Empire doesn’t have much of a presence on the planet I think it could be safe!” Luke grunted as his ribs protested to his motions and his leg screamed from his bad landing. “I don’t know how to get there.”

The make-up of the planet was as curious as it was dangerous. Swamps and marshes with no visible oceans or mountains and hulking over the unsteady and fickle ground where thick trees. Their branches extended over the muck, intertwining with other trees and forming stable paths that a steady footed hiker could manage with no trouble. Luke looked at the branch with askance as the world was illuminated again by the fury of some abandoned deity. He wasn’t sure how far he could make it with rain coming, a beaten leg and some definitely bruised ribs. 

He grimaced again before pushing himself up. If the castle wasn’t Imperial then he could be safe, they might even give him a way back to his friends. 

#$#4

“Don’t you think, my dear,” Morticia clipped another blossom off the stem, “We ought to tell our old friend about those rebels?”

“I suppose,” Gomez didn’t look up from his chess board until he had moved his queen, “I don’t think they’ll stick around.”

“While the weather is perfect,” another peal of thunder shook the castle and the Addams sighed, “I do not believe this is a safe planet for a military base.” 

“Look at the Separatists and the Republic!” Gomez boomed.

“Oh dearie,” Morticia smiled, looking down at her vase of a thorned stems, “That was not the planet….that was us.”

“How could I forget? The screams of the dying clones.”

“Acid melting those battle droids into little lumps.”

“Monsters that were suddenly unleashed to the troops.”

“Mama’s special recipe to return those poor children to their true forms.”

“Ah, how could I forget the horde of ten year olds in the castle?” Gomez flicked his cigar ashes away, “Who knew that so many of our family would adopt them out?”

“It was the first time we had tortured a jedi in almost five years.” The smile that graced the unnaturally red lips was soft, “Pokers.

“Whips.” Gomez watched his wife, intrigued.

“Poison.”

“Chains.” 

“That glorious screaming.” Morticia glided closer, “Tonight?”

“Oh, Tish!” Mr. Addams seized her hand and began peppering it with kisses, “Every night! Every day! All time and eternity, for you and forever!” 

“Mon Cher!” 

#$#$#

“This place definitely shows the damage of a crashing ship.” Pugsley watched over Lurch’s shoulder as the ship glided through the storm, “You might want to turn on the search light.”

“Hrrrgghuhhh.” A blinding white light circle threw the trees into sharp contrast. Ones with cracked and brunt limbs leaned over and pointed the direction of the wreck.

“This is great,” he smiled at his sister. “I thought it might be harder than this.”

“Destruction is impossible to avoid and impossible to miss,” Her dark eyes were focused on the searchlight below and the scanners.

“I guess.” Pugsley shrugged and turned back to the viewport, “Lurch, what have we got?”

“URgghuhhggh.”

“Thanks.”

“Hold up.” Wednesday looked up from her scanner and frowned, “the ships trail vanishes….” Lurch pulled the ship to a halt and refocused the spotlight to the last of the destroyed and bent trees. Stuck between two branches with one hand against his eyes and the other clutching his leg, was an orange suited rebel. “Here.” Soaked to the bone and cringing away from the blinding light, none of them could make out his face. “The rebel is still alive.” Wednesday’s frown deepened as she shot a glare to her brother.

“It looks like the ships gone too.” Pugsley pouted; what a waste. There was an obvious indent in the muck and brine the floated at the surface of the water that made it clear a lot of it had been dragged down by something. “We could still use the rebel.” He pointed out, still staring at the squinting rebel. “Looks like he’s wounded though.”

“That’s true.” Looking irritated and contemplative, “He’ll need to be fixed up for my experiments.”

“Lurch,” Pugsley patted the manservant on the shoulder, “Go get him please.”

“And the astromech,” Wednesday pointed to an upturned droid that was kicking it’s stablizers, obviously distressed. “We’ll need them both.”

“I’ll drop of a marker here,” Pugsley said, “Take the control?”

“Alright.”

##$#$

It was too good to be true. 

The spotlight blinded him, unable to see into the darkness beyond. Artoo squealed a warning and Luke thought he saw a spark of electricity. His droid continued to shriek and protest as it sounded like he was carried away. 

“Artoo! Artoo!” Rain sloshed over him, soaking his uniform and plastering his hair to his face, “ARTOO!” The sounds of his droid disappearing into the insides of a ship sent panic racing down his spine. “ARTOO!” He yelled, scrambling around to gain purchase on the slippery tree. Luke barly had time to shriek in fear as his hand reached nothing and he plunged forward into the abyss. 

Water and mud flooded his nostrils as he fell deeper into the pit, his panic and terror pulling him deeper. Luke thrashed as something brushed past his leg. His lungs screamed, burning from exertions and fear. Something moved the water above him, supernaturally strong fingers latched onto his flight suit and whoever had dove in after him, kicked toward the surface. 

Once the rebel broke surface he began coughing, hacking up the mud and water, trying his best to breath even as his ribs protested movement and his leg began to demand attention. Soaking wet, pained and completely at a loss for whatever had just happened, Luke didn’t think it was too pathetic faint.

Only partially aware of the groaning being that lifted him out of the water and onto a ship, carrying him in his arms like he was nothing more than a small child. Luke moaned, head lolling to the side. His slipping vision only just catching the view of a severe looking girl in black hardware next to a round boy with a semi-pleasant smile, “He could still be useful.” With such a cheerful omen ringing in his ears Luke Skywalker passed out.

#$#$#$


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artoo is bitter and amuses the Addams.

“Now isn’t this interesting.” Morticia Addams glided to toward the limp form in Lurches arms, “What a shame, he survived.”

“He could still be useful,” Wednesday stripped off her outwear while Pugsley shrugged.

“We’ll have to wait until this storm passes before we can dig up the ship, apparently it got swallowed by the marsh.”

“What an excellent way to go!” Gomez leaned around his wife, “A shame he didn’t get dragged down too! The old crones that live at the bottom would have just loved having a blond.”

“Working during such horrid weather such as sunshine!” Morticia tutted before laying a delicate hand on the blonds forehead. “Oh dear.”

“Mother, what is it?” Mrs. Addams frowned as she prodded the inert rebel some more. He groaned as her hand brushed along his ribs and then shuddering, coughed up more water.

“This boy is force sensitive.” She announced.

“Excellent!” 

“And I do believe….” Morticia poked him some more, “Ah! Gomez, fetch Mama please. She will need to take a look at this boy too. Wednesday, until further notice please don’t try and experiment on him.”

“But, Mother! If he’s force sensitive then there are so many more tests.”

“I said no.” Mrs. Addams shook her dark head just a little and silenced her daughter. “Not until later. Perhaps the boy will prove to be a proper test subject though not at the moment.”

“Do you think he’s someone important?” Pugsley asked, now staring at the blond with naked curiosity, “that astromech of his sure threw a fit. Wednesday had to bind it down. It wouldn’t leave its masters side.”

“Loyalty? In a droid, how interesting,” Morticia patted the boy’s cheek again, “Lurch, would you be a dear and please carry him to a guest bedroom? Pugsley, would you get the medical droid? Wednesday, when Mama comes this way tell her we’ll be in the guest tower.”

“Yes, Mother,” The children chorused and watched the trio moved down the hallway. “So,” Pugsley turned toward his sister, “Do you think he could be important?”

“The force acts funny around him,” replied Wednesday, dark eyes still focused on the retreating form of her mother, “The light is nauseatingly bright but there’s darkness too.” 

“I couldn’t tell.” The round teenager shrugged. Pugsley had never been strong with the force. In sharp contrast to his sister and mother who were both accomplished witches and dark side users. While he had his own skills with the force they were mainly focused inward. Sensing others and the current of the force itself was something he left to Wednesday and his Grandmother. “I bet Uncle Fester is antagonizing that droid.”

“It did have an electrical welder,” With a turn Wednesday watched for her approaching grandmother, “He probably wants to play with it.”

“Oh boy,” Shaking his head, Pugsley grinned, “I wonder if it’s got weapons.”

#$#$

Artoo did not have weapons. What he did have was an electrical welder, several different tools enclosed on his round body, a great skill with hacking and a repertoire of swear words that had been expanding ever since he had come online. 

“Hahahahahaha!” The organic he was chasing around the dark chamber was cackling and laughing at Artoo every time the droid scored a hit on his round body. “Oh boy! What a temper, what a temper!” This was not normal organic reaction when jabbed full of electricity, instead of dropping and whimpering the being was jeering at the Artoo. Even when he produced his little saw the cloaked human had just laughed. “Look at you! I haven’t met a droid like you in years!”

Blatting out that Artoo would be the last droid he would ever meet unless he was taken to his master he sparked his extension at the person as threatening as he could manage.

“HAHA!” Artoo stopped and waited for the bald person to step closer, “Haven’t you figured it out yet?” His voice was raspy and wet, as if was on the verge of a fit of phenomena, “That’s not working!”

:WHY NOT?: In all his years functioning Artoo had seen and done many strange things that would have off-lined a lesser droid. Still, this was easily among the Top Ten Strangest People R2-D2 Has Meet (he had a list and updated it regularly). 

“It just doesn’t,” the human rasped, watery blue eyes peered at him through heavily bruised and blotchy sockets. His bald head glinted under the weak lights. “Electricity and I are old friends. So….you’re owned by that little rebel they brought it.”

:Where is he?: If R2 were human he would have been read in the face baring his teeth. Since he was a droid his expressions were limited and he again sparked his extension. 

“If Wednesday has her way then he’ll be a pile of a screaming goop by the end of the week.”

Artoo didn’t need to be human to be frightened for his master so he screamed a few binary insults at the strange human and again charged. His wordless war cry was met with hooting laughter as the rebel astromech chased the bald human from the dungeons and into the rest of the castle. 

#$#$#

“What do you think, Mama?” Morticia Addams watched her aged mother begin cutting the uniform off the rebel.

“He’s force sensitive alright! A strong one too, the light just oozes off this guy.”

“A shame,” her delicate hand accepted the soggy scraps of uniform, “did you find his identifications tags?”

“Give me a second,” hunching over the unconscious rebel the oldest Addams poked him in the mottled purple bruise on his ribs. He groaned, delicate eyelashes fluttering for just a moment as wakefulness threatened. “I don’t think so!” With a quick muttered spell and a tap against his forehead the boy was out cold again. “Ah!” From one of the various pockets on his chest she produced a few slips of flimsiplast and several credit chips. “Here you go.” She passed it over to her daughter and began rifling through his pockets. “Hey, this is enough to buy myself nice new hair curler! And…..” the old crones voice trailed off when she reached the tools hanging from his waist. “OH. Morticia!”

“What is it, Mama.” Turning her gaze from the ID chip the woman’s eyes widened a hair as her mother lifted a silver cylinder victoriously.

“A lightsaber! We’ve got ourselves a jedi!”

“A jedi,” Her hands flew to her chest, “Oh dear, the poor boy!” 

“But,” Luke groaned when the woman snapped her fingers above his head and began muttering, “Ah, barely trained. Doesn’t know his mind trick from his telekenisis.”

“A jedi!” Mrs. Addams glided closer and held out the ID, “And, look. His name,” Both Addams’ looked at the chip and then at each other. In tandem they said, “Luke Skywalker.” 

“How strange,” Morticia pulled away and settled into the chair beside the bed, “A rebel pilot that is so randomly Luke Skywalker.”

“Who is this kid?” Hobbling around the grandmother began to assemble the necessary tools to patch up the dead-weight rebel. “Important? We could send him back to the Rebellions.”

“Mama.” 

“In bits and pieces,” she said, shrugging, “I didn’t like the jedi and I don’t like the little rebels.”

“They are good for chaos at least,” Morticia sighed and dropped the pieces of uniform to the ground, “but no. This came from a missive from our friend, Lord Vader.” 

“Vader! Good company he is! Dark, miserable and angry, just the way I like ‘em.”

“Lord Vader is a widower,” Morticia admonished, “You know he does not like interested company.”

“Poor man.” On the bed, Luke groaned as a bacta strip around his leg was wrapped tightly and the old woman began injecting different chemicals meant to aid the restoration of his bruised bone. “Widowers, they’re great for company.”

“Mama, the missive said the Luke Skywalker is currently Lord Vader’s most desired bounty. There is quite the price on his head.”

“A criminal? Well, at least the little jedi is good for something. They used to be such suck-ups. Remember the one that got arrested for planting the little bomb? Or the little togruta they blamed for it?” She shook her head, “Pathetic, shoe shiners for the senate.”

“This one is a rebel, Mama. I don’t believe he is trying to impress anyone. Besides, I do not believe he has obeyed a single law.”

“That’s nice, makes him interesting.” Cut mostly away from his uniform Luke Skywalker seemed even smaller than he had been carried in wet and fully clothed. He was a pale figure against the dark gray sheets; even the deep purple bruises on his chest made him look positively tiny. “I’d use some faster home remedies but the lights too strong with him.”

“I see some dark, Mama.” From her chair Morticia watched the proceedings, “A promising amount.” Her precise consonants softened by a mellow voice floated across the room. “Mama, if Wednesday come asking please tell her that the boy cannot be experimented upon. I will be speaking to Gomez.”

Mrs. Addams wafted from the room with steady motions as she cast a search for her husband into the force. His signature was waiting in the parlor room with Fester and both of them seemed wildly excited. When she entered the room she discovered the reason shrieking around the room trying to set Thing on fire. 

A blue and white astromech was following the frantic hand that was trying it’s best to avoid any of the electricity and sharp saws the droid was deploying. It was an amusing scene and Morticia could on deduce that the droid belonged to Luke Skywalker.

“Having fun, boys?” Crossing her arms in her signature pose, the matriarch of the Addams family watch all four beings come to a grinding halt. For the briefest moment her husband and brother-in-law looked guilty until a bright smile spread across their faces. 

“Tish! My darling, this droid is the most amusing droid I’ve ever met. He nearly killed Fester!” 

“Jumped me full of voltage,” Fester cackled, coming around the sofa the long way to avoid the now silent astromech, “Someone’s given him an upgrade.” 

“Playing with a droid?” She watched the little droid. It’s dome whirled around for a second before given a derisive blat at her. “I am Mrs. Addams,” she said, “And you are?”

After more waiting the droid replied.

“R2-D2, welcome to our home.” 

R2, who had met his fair share of intimidating organics, including but not limited to General Frevious, Count Dooku, Master Yoda and Obi- Wan Kenob, immediately knew that angering this woman would be a terrible idea. Sentient or not he knew risk assessment and assignment and at the moment Mrs. Morticia Addams was at the top of the list. 

He waved an appendage at her and asked :Where is my master?: 

“Your master is being tended to at the moment.” Gomez and Fester made noises of disappointment. “You will be allowed to see him.”

:What is the catch?” He beeped rolling forward, keeping his photoreceptor on the tall, thin woman in black.

“You think there is a catch?”

:You are a human: He bleeped :There is always a catch.:

“How astute,” the red lipped woman waited. “In return for being able to see and tend to your master you must be behaved. You do not attempt escape and you do not aid your master in an attempt to escape.”

Artoo swiveled his dome a little and then replied :I am not of legal position to make or accept deals in regard to my master.:

“Clever response, little droid, then you will behave until you master wakes up and then the two of you can plot to your hearts content.”

:Until he wakes up: He replied and rolled back a few feet when Mrs. Addams gave a serene smile.

“Very well then, Gomez, my love.”

“Tish, my love.”

“Enjoy your games.” With a finger wave Mrs. Addams wafted from the room and toward her conservatory. Artoo waited total of two seconds before extending his welder and returning to his chase of the highly unnatural free moving hand. He knew that organics had to be attached to a body and a head to be able to move. To see a hand wander around was just strange and Artoo had enough personality to know it was creepy. 

With the laughter of the Addams men ringing in his audio receptors, Artoo shocked the Thing again with extreme prejudice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke wakes up and discovers he looks pretty good in skirts. He also finally meets the Addams'.

Luke was sure there was a rancor sitting on his chest and something was definitely gnawing on his leg. He came to, fuzzy and disoriented, unsure of where he was or what had happened. As uncomfortable as the pressure on his chest and leg was, Luke wasn’t in pain and unlike when on pain medication his brain didn’t feel slippery with wandering interconnecting thoughts that made no sense. 

At first tally of his situation his noticed his flight suit was gone and there were bandages around his torso and knee. That seemed normal enough if some friendly person had rescued him form the swamp. It wasn’t so odd that he wake up confused but…..Luke licked his lips and opened his eyes. He found himself staring at a high ceiling painted in light gray and faded splotches of white and some bright blue sliding around between the gray and white. Upon further consideration he though it looked an awful lot like the beginning of a thunderstorm. 

“Huh,” Luke sat up for a second before accepting that he should not. There wasn’t much he could see from his point of view, unable to sit up and pretty well immobilized by bandages and heavy blankets. The room looked nice at least and unlike anything he had ever seen. Almost as if the furniture had been pulled from one of the old holo-dramas that his squadron like to watch in their down time. Someone had shoved and genuine wooden chest of draws against one wall and there was a high back, formal armchair that was sitting to his left. “This is different.” 

“That’s because it is.” The rebel jolted in his place, trying his best to sit up and look about but fell back to the pillows with a yelp of pain. “You shouldn’t do that.” A girl moved into his line of sight. She was thin, pale, with black hair and deep brown eyes that bored, unsettlingly, into his head. Her black dress and white stockings did nothing to settle the sudden unease the rose through his chest. “You,” she stepped closer, “could get hurt.”

 

“Um,” Luke swallowed down anything else he could he said, “Thanks…for that.” He didn’t want to offend anyone and since he dimly remembered seeing her once he’d been fished from the water Luke was prepared to be very nice. “Excuse me.”

“I am Wednesday Addams,” the girl said, still staring at Luke, “You’re at the Addams Manor.” 

“Oh, thank you for telling me.” He shifted just a little as Wednesday leaned toward him, expression blank.

“Who are you?”

“I’m….Wedge….Solo.”

“No,” Luke’s voice sputtered out, “You’re Luke Skywalker, Commander of the Rouge Squadron in the Rebel Alliance to Restore the Republic. You destroyed the Death Star a year and half ago killing well over a million people. At the moment you have the highest bounty on your head in modern galactic history. To anybody you would be a very large meal ticket.” 

Too bad the bed couldn’t swallow him whole. Luke watched her warily, for any indication that she was planning something he really didn’t want. 

“I’m not allowed to experiment on you,” she said, “Mother said to not to.”

“I agree with your mother.”

“Mother said that you needed to heal.”

“I agree with your mother.”

“Mother said that you were force sensitive,” Wednesday tilted her head to the side and Luke dimly noted she had not blinked once the entire conversation. 

“I don’t agree with your mother.” 

“Why not?”

“I mean, how can you be sure? Even if you were right?”

“Of course I can be sure,” Wednesday said, “I can see it.”

“What?” If he had fallen into a nest of dark side users Luke would have to do his very best to get out of the Addams Manor. Most of the cultures he’d meet in the last year and a half who worked exclusively with the dark side did not appreciate or like those who worked with the light. 

“The light, it clings to you. It likes you. There’s not a lot of light on this planet so what little there is is trying to hold close to you.”

“That….,” Luke swallowed, “Makes it sound sentient.”

“Who is to say it isn’t.” For a moment the girl looked toward what might have been the door, “You’re not train though, you don’t know how to call light to you.” 

“I.”

“That’s fine, Mother has plans for you.”

“Really, she doesn’t need to. I don’t need.”

“Wednesday,” a boys voice entered the room, “Father’s looking for you.”

“Alright,” Wednesday blinked once at Luke who blanched back into the bed covers and cringed when she vanished from his view. Now, once she was not longer staring at him, Luke could sense the darkness that was sunk into the very foundations of the house, into the core of the planet. The darkness that seeped from Wednesday Addams her force signature was an ice cold spot that frightened him. “Mother wanted to keep someone with him.”

“I’ll stay,” the agreeable voice said, “Hey,” the boy was round, wearing a striped white and black shirt and black slacks, “I’m Pugsley Addams.”

“This is Luke Skywalker,” Wednesday’s voice came through again, “Don’t let him trick you.”

“Okay.” Pugsley smiled at him.

“Hello,” Luke replied, more than a little unsure what to do. He still couldn’t move much and at the moment the only thing he could tell was that he’d been helped by a family of dark siders. None of this helped his raging confusion. “What?”

“We were going to get your ship.” Pugsley settled into the red chair, “You know, I do experiments on ships and weapons designs.”

“Oh,” Luke wanted to move. He really wanted to move because being this helpless in front of strange people was making him uncomfortable. 

“We didn’t you’d survived the crash but it turns you did and then it turns out your ship is several dozen meters below the water.”

“I’m….” Luke swallowed for a second, “Sorry.”

“That’s fine,” Pugsley smiled at him, “We we’re going to use you but then Mother found that ID chip and then we couldn’t.”

“That’s a real shame.” He swallowed.

“Grandmama will give you something to help with muscle paralysis.”

“What?” 

“You were trashing around once the bandages got put on,” Pugsley said, somehow sounding perfectly agreeable with every word, “Tossing and turning and making everything worse.”

“Sooooo?”

“So we just gave you a muscle paralyzer. It should wear off soon so don’t worry, you’ll be fine. Mother just thought it was best to leave you alone for a while.”

“Who long have I been out?” Luke gasped, his squadron would be wondering where he was. Leia would be so worried and Han, even Han would be concerned. 

“Just two days.” Pugsley said, “You’re droids alright too. I don’t think you need to worry about that much.”

“Artoo?” Luke suddenly felt very weak and very tired, “What about him?”

“Uncle Fester likes him,” Pugsley said tapping his fingers against each other in a skipping rhythm, “so does Father. Grandmama had to bar him from the kitchen, he keeps bothering Lurch and Thing.”

“Thing?” Luke swallowed down more unease as the almost predatory gleam that entered the other boys eyes, “Who is Lurch and….what..”

“You’re getting worked up,” the other boy said, suddenly. “You might have panic attack.”

“I’m not.” But his breath was coming in shorter bursts and his brain felt like it had been pureed in a can. It didn’t feel like oxygen was going to his lungs at all. “What?” 

“Don’t panic,” Pugsley said urgently, “You’ve got to relax and take a deep breath, alright.”

It was harder than it sounded for Luke to take the boys advice. His chest still felt tight and whatever was wrong with him ribs made breathing difficult, still, Luke drew breath into his lungs and forced himself calm. Unsure of what to do he totally relaxed his body and allowed his head to sink into the pillows. 

“Lurch,” the Addams watched him carefully but Luke wasn’t even looking at him, “Is the manservant or…butler. He’s been with the family for generations.” 

“Oh…” He refused to open his eyes, hoping that when he did he’d be back in the swamp waiting for Wedge and the others to rescue him. 

“Thing is sort of….technically a servant too but he can’t do much.”

“Okay.” Go away, go away, go away, go away, Luke thought, leave me alone. He could work on his escape as soon as the boy left.

“Pugsley.” Horror flooded his system as did a healthy dose of concern as another voice joined Pugsley. This one was soft, melodious and somber one that was clearly from Mother Addams. “What is going on?”

“Luke Skywalker is awake, Mother,” Pugsley wasn’t even looking at him, “I was just talking to him.” 

“Thank you, Pugsley, would you please go get your Grandmother?”

“Yes, Mother,” the round boy shot him a grin and vanished from the chair, “Good luck.” Luke swallowed, unsure who Pugsley was talking to. 

Luke swallowed hard when a woman glided into the view. There was tall and thin, much like Wednesday, but with a much more obvious aura of command and presence. Her lips were painted a deep red and an otherworldly glow seemed cast upon her eyes. The black dress the clung tight to her form only seemed to magnify the intimidating persona. 

“Good afternoon.” Transfixed by her beauty and utterly terrified by her, Luke said nothing. “I am Mrs. Addams. Welcome to our home.”

“Uh…” tongue suddenly thick he swallowed again before he could speak, “Hello, Mrs. Addams. Thank you for your….help?”

“It was really no trouble at all,” Mrs. Addams said, crossing thin arms over her chest, “We were planning on experimenting on you. Wednesday had these most wonderful ideas on what stress can do to a force sensitive. It really is impressive.”

“I’m….” Luke blinked and found the strangest words coming from his mouth, “Sure you’re very proud.” 

“We are,” Mrs. Addams lowered herself with the baring and grace of a Queen into the chair to his side, “We are also very curious.”

“Um.” Out of his depth and knowing it, Luke didn’t say anything else but watched the woman.

“What were you doing here, Luke Skywalker? This isn’t a very habitable planet and I don’t think the swamps would be comfortable to stage a rebellion out of.”

“Well, you see, that’s Rebellion information. It’s classified so I can’t tell you.”

“That’s quite alright,” Mrs. Addams conceded, “I hope you aren’t in too much pain. Mama’s painkillers usually require a lot more hemlock but with your light constitution we weren’t sure. We certainly didn’t want to hurt you further.”

“Are you going to collect the bounty?” 

“Well that depends,” She said, tilting her head downward a bit, “Gomez and I haven’t discussed what we were going to do. At the moment we are enjoying having you as a guest.”

“I see.” 

“Yes, it isn’t often we get guests in this part. So many a deterred by the swamp and our graveyards.”

“A shame,” Luke said, “It’s such a nice swamp, very deadly.”

“Of course,” She graced him with a bright smile, “So very true. It has been so long since we’ve had anyone new come visit that we might wait before calling our old friend to collect you.”

“Uh…old friend?”

“Of course,” Mrs. Addams nodded, “But in a moment Mama will be along and we can finally get you up and about.”

“I…”

“I’M HERE. I’M HERE!” A crackling old voice entered the room and Luke flinched when another woman, this one bent with age and haggard, came right up to his face. “You’ve got pretty eyes! I have a few rescipes I could use them for. How attached are you to them?”

“Very attached,” He yelped, wishing more than ever that he could move better, “I don’t want you to have them. I like them where they are.” 

“What a shame, selfish people these days. No interest in the dark arts. No sacrifices to the darkness to discover new science. Keeping eyes! BAH,” the old woman produced a rusty looking needle that looked filled with something green and pink. “What a waste.”

“No! Wait!” Defenseless he could only watch and feel Grandmother Addams shove the huge needle into his arms and press the release. After a second an agonizing burning sensation flooded his body and electricity jolted his muscles as once. Luke lurched upward, gasping and heaving, nearly throwing the woman off the bed, his arms wrapped around his body. “GAH!” 

“There, now you can move.” Mrs. Addams smiled as Luke pulled the bedcovers against his face and breathed deeply, “So much better than ripping your arms off with some terrible night terror. Not that a night terror is good once in a while but there was such personal danger involved. We used to chain Uncle Fester to the bed while he slept through night terrors.”

“I don’t,” Luke slumped forward against his knees, “I don’t remember what they were about.”

“Don’t worry about it kid,” Mama said, slapping his back and holding out a glass of water, “The swamp always gives nightmares. I go out to get a few when I think I’m sleeping too well.”

“How sensible,” Luke gulped the water. After a moment he pressed his hands to his ribs and frowned, “My ribs.”

“It’s a bone regrowth formula,” Mama said, “It works pretty well. I don’t think it’ll poison you.” 

“Uh….” 

“I wouldn’t worry, Mama. Luke here is very strong in the force, his body should process it just fine.”

“Uh..”

“Well…alright.”

“You’re knee will take a little time to heal,” Mrs. Addams said patting him with a delicate hand on his back. Luke glanced to the side and wondered where the hell he had ended up, “that was some tendon and muscle damage. You’ll need a crutch.” 

 

Out of his league and below water, Luke still had manners, “Thank for your help, Mrs. Addams.”

“What a polite boy,” she said, “We’ll be pleased to have you.”

“What do you think we should serve him with?” Mama asked, “If we’re having him I suggest a good barbeque.” 

“No, Mama. We’re not *having* him, we’re going to be having him. He is a guest which means we do not eat him. Even though I’m sure he’d be delicious.” Mrs. Addams pinched his ear. “You do have wonderfully shaped calves but you’re more valuable alive than dinner.” 

“Of course,” Luke swallowed again and leaned back against the headboard, “How….wise of you.” 

“Thank you, my dear. Now, we’re going to have lunch soon. Would you care to join us?” 

“I……well….”

“We will give you ample time to get changed into something suitable of course. Gomez and Uncle Fester are quite excited to meet you.” 

“Come one kid! I had to hunt down one of the swamp creatures for dinner,” Mama cackled, “It’s fresh from the kill.” 

“Well.” Mrs. Addams’ force presence was clearly defined and carefully contained, much like Mrs. Addams herself. It was frightening and Luke wasn’t going to anything that might anger someone who looked and seemed like she’d kill him in an instant. “Where is my droid?”

“Oh R2-D2 has taken to playing with Gomez and Uncle Fester. He makes an excellent playmate for them. The poor boy has been out of his processer with worry, he stayed every night at your side.”

“Oh, really?”

“He’s been behaving as well, which is why we didn’t stick him in the dungeon. We are well familiar with the loyalty of those who society would deem less than sentient.” Mrs. Addams seemed even more intense than before, her eyes boring into Luke’s, “It did not seem polite to leave such an amusing person in the cells.”

“I.” At a complete loss for words Luke settled for nodding again. He was beginning to feel like a bobble head. 

“We’ll leave so you can get dressed, the crutch it waiting just at the end of the bed, please don’t put any more stress on your leg. The clothes we’ve picked out for you are just on the chaise over there.” 

“That….that looks like a skirt.”

“You didn’t think you could get into pants with that cast on your leg, did you?” Mrs. Addams tutted and waved at her mother, “Come along, Mama, we’ll leave the polite rebel to get dressed. When you’re ready ring the bell and Lurch will escort you to lunch.”

“Of course,” Luke bobbed his head. Mrs. Addams wafted from the room closely followed by Mama Addams. Once the door shut he limped toward the clothes and shook his head. 

It was indeed a skirt and it fell just to his calves, something light that would work around the cast and bacta bandages on his knee. Unable to bend it and unwilling to put any pressure on it, Luke pulled on the skirt and surveyed the tunic with a critical glare. Like the skirt it was black with red trimming and swirling red embroidery near the edges. He wasn’t one to squabble about fashion but he wondered how the embroidery had been done. As someone who had repaired most of his clothes and flight suits in the last year he was usually ready to learn something new about sewing. Shaking his head he pulled it on and shrugged it comfortably over his shoulders. 

“I’ve got to get out of here.” Luke muttered, grabbing the crutch, “I’m so…” Beeping and whistling from the door drew his attention toward his droid. “Artoo!” He hobbled over, “boy and I glad to see you. We need to get out of here, I’m going to get in trouble, I can sense it. They’re dark siders and I don’t think they like me much.” Never mind that Mrs. Addams had already said otherwise but he wasn’t sure about Wednesday. 

“Follow me.” The deepest voice he had ever heard came from the doorway, where a man (what looked like one) stood. His ancient fashioned suit seemed both out of place and perfectly natural in the Addams Manor. Luke gasped; from the man he could feel the sickening twist of black magic that was keeping him animated and alive. It was deeply unnatural and he leaned back when the being took another short step into the room.

“I think,” Luke said, leaning on Artoo for support and comfort, “I might be able to find my own way down.”

“Get lost,” the man groaned, “Easy. Trapdoors and such.” 

“Oh.” Luke leaned on the crutches and nodded to himself, doing his best to find his courage. “Right. There are booby-traps around the manor aren’t there?”  
Lurch groaned affirmation and took a step to the side for Luke to limp past. Artoo trundled past the butler and gave a rude blat to the manservant.

#$#$#$

Morticia was more than pleased when Luke Skywalker, followed by his droid, entered the dining room. 

“Ah, Luke, you look wonderful.” Leaning heavily on the crutches Luke took his time crossing the dining room. When he finally looked up to her he was blushing. “I just knew that would be handsome on you. Red and black is such a wonderful color scheme, don’t you think?”

“Why not?” His expression tightened when he looked at them but he nodded again, “Thank you, again.”

“Of course, we love having guests.”

“Revolutionaries are the most interesting,” Gomez skirted around the table to stand beside her, “We would know, we used to fund them.’

“Well.”

“We’re talking about the Separatists, dear Luke. We used to fund them.”

“Excellent for chaos and such, our cousin Yan was the man in charge.”

“Distant cousin of course,” Gomez interjected, clamping his teeth around his cigar, “But still a family. You really ought to sit down, that leg looks like it’s hurting something fierce.”

“It doesn’t hurt.” The boy had an awfully soft voice and demeanor for someone who had had such awful sounding nightmares. “Not really.”

“That’s such good news,” Morticia gestured to the waiting chair, “please, sit.” The blue and white astromech trundled past them all, rolling behind his master. 

“You know, Skywalker,” Gomez said, taking his own seat again, “I used to wear a skirt like that when I was about your age.”

“He looked so handsome in it,” Morticia chimed in, “But hold on a moment, Luke,” Bright blue eyes focused on her, he looked so child-like it nearly drove the breath from her chest. Such darkness and still so innocent, what a lovely combination. “This is my husband, Gomez Addams.”

“How do you do?” Gomez waved the cigar at him. 

“This is my brother-in-law, Uncle Fester Addams, you have met my children and Lurch and Mama. I do hope for the opportunity to introduce you to more of our family.”

“I’m sure they’re delightful,” Skywalker said from between Wednesday and Pugsley.

“Such a polite boy,” She remarked to Gomez, “Lurch, would you serve the first course?”

“Very good….Mrs. Addams.” 

“Now,” she smiled at the three teenagers across the table. Wednesday was paying close attention to her brother, Morticia guessed she had slipped Nightshade into his last cup of tea and was waiting for the effects to take hold. Pugsley seemed content to wait quietly and Luke looked a little uncomfortable. That was to be expected, he was an unannounced guest and he had been injured. The boy was still doused in light and even untrained he had sense the force peculiarities around Lurch. 

Fascinating. He would be fascinating to watch during dinner. There was so much she could learn about the blond rebel.


	4. Dinner Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke eats dinner and talks to Mrs. Addams. Mrs. Addams is an enigma who doesn't explain much. Vader makes an appearance and broods.

The plate set in front of Luke held something that looked like a pasta except that something beneath the red sauce was wriggling and moving. Actually, Luke leaned a little closer, all of it was wriggling.

The noodles were not noodles…they were…something else. 

“Oh,” He poked at them only to have every single one vacate vicinity of his fork. “Okay.”

“Do you like it, Luke?” Mrs. Addams was smiling which was deeply unsettling. “Oh…you haven’t tried it.”

“I….” Luke licked his lips and looked toward the others. Wednesday was smashing the little noddle creatures with a vengeance. Pugsley was swallowing them down, still alive and wriggling. Mama had been picking them up one by one and slurping them down with a cackle of laughter. “They’re still alive.”

“That means they’re fresh, my dear. Surely you don’t think we eat cook meat here.”

“Don’t you?”

“Not often.” 

“Oh.” Luke poked at the not pasta again, “How….do you eat this?”

“However you like!” Gomez exclaimed, his own fork was twisting around the not noodles and he waved it about, “There’s no right way to eat these! This is one my favorite.” 

“Special recipe!” Mama cackled, “Sautee the little bastards on a low temperature so they don’t start spitting poison at you! They can’t know they’re getting cooked! Then they get wriggling and violent.”

“I…..they’re poisonous?”

“Only a little,” Wednesday said from his left, “That is flavor.”

“Of course it is.” Well aware that every eye in the room was on him Luke managed to spear of a few of the little not noodles onto his fork and suck down a few. The cheesy things wriggled unpleasantly in his mouth and chewing on them was a disgusting experience. They were soft and bone-less and after two chews there was a burst of spicy flavor that was so strong he swallowed them down reflexively. Luke tried to cough discreetly as his eyes watered but knew he failed when Mrs. Addams clucked her tongue.

“I didn’t consider that you might find it too spicy.”

“Not spicy,” Luke rasped, reaching for the water, “Just took me by surprise. It’s delicious, wonderful. I just didn’t expect the spice.” 

“They’re different with every batch,” Mrs. Addams said as Luke wheezed into his napkin, “Last time they were sweet. Spice is such a nice change of pace.” 

“Right!” Spice he was used. Luke could handle spice better than anyone, what made him so uncomfortable at the moment was the fact he had just eaten something alive. 

“Don’t worry;” said Pugsley, smiling brightly, “The main course is cooked. I helped hunt it. It’s been smoked for the last few days.”

“Okay.” Luke shuddered but obeyed his grumbling stomach to take another bite. 

“So,” Mrs. Addams took a delicate bite of her food, “What do you do with the Alliance?”

“That’s…..” curious expressions were all around the room, “Classified.” Mr. Addams face fell, “But I can tell you I’m a pilot.”

“We know that,” Wednesday said, “What else do you do?”

“Not much…honest. I just fly a lot and,” He didn’t mention how much trouble he usually got in when going on missions. “Scout out planets.”

“There’s nothing of interest to talk about?” Mrs. Addams sighed, a little disappointed, “What a shame.” 

“Well….” He pursed his lips, “I guess.”

“What about you jedi training,” Mama jabbed a fork his direction, “You’re a light sider but I don’t sense the stink of the jedi on you.”

“What?” Alarmed he straightened and look about, “What do you mean?” 

“Oh don’t be modest!” Gomez chortled, “You’ve got the light side with you! We can see it. Think it like a candle but it shines from within! You’re the brightest light sider we’ve ever seen.”

“Like sun,” Wednesday said her voice a deep sulk, “It’s annoying.”

“I…” Luke set down his fork, “I’m confused.”

“The jedi of old,” Morticia said. Gomez snorted with distaste, “Were trained enough to conceal their presence. Such….loose presence would have seemed wanton and….dare I say, inappropriate.”

“I’m being rude?”

“Not to us,” Pugsley said, “I can’t see it too well but Mother and Wednesday can tell pretty easily.”

“Oh yes. You have made no effort to hide just how powerful you are.” Mrs. Addams nodded to Lurch who cleared her empty plate away. “It is amusing and rather like having a sun sitting at the other end of the table. I know of a few jedi masters who would have considered it quite….libertine.”

“I’m sorry,” Luke cringed back into his seat when all eyes swiveled once again to him.

“Whatever for?” Gomez asked, cheese sauce was dripping from his chin and his dark eyes were lit with excitement.

“Well….for not…”

“Hiding?” Morticia prompted. Luke nodded, his face turning a light shade of pink. “I told you. We are not offended by it.”

“I think it’s disgusting.” Wednesday stared at Luke, “It’s too bright.”

“Wednesday, please don’t insult our guest. He is untrained and people cannot help if they are bright or not. Truthfully, Luke, I often though the jedi practice of containing our force presence was annoying and foolish. We are who we are.”

“To hide such brilliance, such luster,” Gomez snatched his wife’s hands, “Such beauty and such luminencence….it is a crime! A heinous crime to contain perfection, to hide the darkness in a single shape! To pretend that light can be held down by force of will!” He peppered her hand and wrist with kisses. “My love!”

“Gomez,” Mortica bestowed upon her completely enamored husband a small smile, “Later my dearest.” 

“Of course, my love.”

“Now,” Mortica looked back to Luke who was staring at his plate and refusing to look around, “As I was saying. The jedi of old would have thought such terrible things about you. Well, you are you are now.”

“I don’t understand.” 

“What she means,” Mama rasped, picking a glob of not noodle from her teeth, “Is that if you have been born when the jedi were in charge they’d snatched you away from your mother’s bosom so fast your head would spin. You’d never know not hiding yourself. They like to call it containing but I think that was stupid.” 

“Snatched!” Luke’s voice rose, unbidden, in volume. “What do….I’m so confused.”

“Mama, you are distressing our guest. His health is very delicate.” 

“Sorry about that.” Mama mumbled and stuck her face in her plate. 

Luke’s wild eyes settled on Wednesday, who was smirking, and then on Pugsley who shrugged. 

“We’ll discuss this further after dinner.” Mrs. Addams commanded, “Now, Lurch, the second course if you please. Luke,” He glanced at her past the fringe of blond hair the obscured his vision, “I apologize for your distress. We certainly did not want to upset you.” 

“I..I’m fine.” He at the rest of the not noodles in silence.

The Addams chatted while Luke ignored the conversation. At one point Pugsley dropped from his chair with a strangled gasp. Wednesday laughed at her brother. Luke didn’t respond to the scene but glumly poked the thick steak in front of him. He had to admit, as much as he didn’t want to, that the food here was delicious. 

Was it bizarre and strange? Yes. Would it have ever been sold in a genuine diner? No. Did Luke enjoy the different foods he was eating? Yes. 

He was angry and confused. These people seemed to know so much about the jedi and the force by they were so derisive of them. They seemed to consider the jedi as a collective bunch of fools. They had opinions about the force which could only mean that they knew how to use it. 

It made him jealous. Luke realized with a bit of a start. He was jealous of the Addams. They were force users but they didn’t serve the Emperor. The Addams didn’t even seem to consider the Empire beyond their castle walls. They didn’t care. They were unapologetic about their use of the force. 

They just….were. 

Luke sighed a bit, not seeing how the parental Addams watched him for a moment, and took another bit of meat. 

“Luke,” He looked up to Morticia Addams who only smiled at him, “Are you enjoying the steak?”

“Oh…yes, ma’am. It’s very good.” 

“Thank you,” said Mama, “I made that too.” 

“You’re very good. What did you use to season it?”

“Why?” Mama’s sharp eyes speared him, “Do you cook?”

“My aunt taught me a little and I’ve picked up different recipes here and there. It’s always interested me.” 

“HA! Then I’ll just have to use you in the kitchen if you’re interested! Two grandchildren and none of them are interested in cooking! Can you believe it? Morticia, Gomez! Adopt this boy at once! He likes to cook.”

“Now, Mama.”

“No!” Luke exclaimed, “I.”

“I was joking,” Mama rasped, tossing a shaker at Luke. It smacked against his head and he raised a hand while scowling at her. “Relax. Don’t get your panties in a bunch.” 

“I’ve got a….” He didn’t actually have a family and he didn’t want to think about that. Luke was orphaned in every sense of the word. 

“Have a family.” Wednesday said, “You’re an orphan.”

“Congratulations!” Gomez said, “Isn’t it wonderful!”

“No!”

“Gomez, dearest. Remember that no everyone wants to have a personal friendship with death. For children it can be distressing thing of oneself as an orphan.”

Luke simmered in his annoyance for several seconds before releasing it with a puff of breath. “I’m fine.” He said. “I’m really fine.”

“Of course, now. Lurtch! I believe it is time for dessert.”

“Dessert?” Luke blinked at the dark siders. “You guys eat dessert?”

“Of course we do.” 

#$#$#$

The room was mostly deserted save for Luke who was slouching in a lean armchair beside a handsome desk. Bookshelves lines the walls and an ornate chandelier hung from the ceiling. He hadn’t bothered with the lights so the whole office was cast in darkness only briefly illuminated by flashes of lightning. 

He poked at the dessert for a moment and sighed. It was shockingly normal compared to the rest of the meal. There were chocolates mixed in some thick cold cream that was topped with little red fruits and some more melted chocolate. It was delicious and he’d eaten his almost half of it before realizing he really wanted some space. His request for some privacy was met with an affirmative and Lurch had escorted him to an empty office room. 

Now. 

Luke dug the spoon into the dessert. 

His emotions seemed to be flashing between hot and cold. He was angry and then he was sad and then he was afraid. Luke didn’t understand it. 

Fear because of anger and then anger because of ignorance and then the overwhelming sadness knowing the truth. 

Such mood swings were not characteristic of Luke which only served to further unnerve him. Maybe it was the dark of the planet that was making him uncertain.

“Luke,” the door slid open and the cool voice of Mrs. Addams followed directly after. “Are you in here?”

“Mrs. Addams?” He sat up.

“Do you mind the intrusion?”

“It’s your house.” He said. 

“Thank you.” The dark shadow that comprised Mrs. Addams emerged from the dark to settle into the opposite chair. Her pale skin seemed perfectly white in the relative darkness but her lips still shone that frightening red. “Did you enjoy dinner?”

“It was delicious…thank you. You are a generous hostess.”

“You have quite the manners for a rebel,” Mrs. Addams observed. “I am impressed.”

“My aunt,” Luke said and lost his voice. He took another bite of dessert to cover it.

“Of course. Aunts are good for, if nothing else, teaching young people manners. Do pass on my admiration.”

“Well, Aunt Beru is dead.” 

“Ah.” Mrs. Addams peered at him and she gave a small sigh. “I see the conflict within you. What is so troubling?” 

“I.” Luke licked his lips again before forming a proper answer. “I’m just a little confused.”

“About what?”

“Well, you’re force sensitive but you’re not….sith. I dunno, you don’t feel like Vader and you don’t seem to be an inquisitor. To be honest, I don’t see you jumping though across planets to hunt down rebels. You know how to use the force, all of you guys it seems, but you’re not afraid to talk about it. You don’t care who seems to hear…unless you do care and your just planning on killing me later.”

“I have no plans to kill you.” 

“Oh…thanks….I guess.” 

“Besides,” the woman shook her head, “You are valuable alive. Now, what else were you going to say?” 

“You know about that jedi,” Luke observed Morticia purse her lips in distaste. “I don’t think you like them.”

“You would be correct.” Mrs. Addams nodded, “It is an Addams life to accept the many different types who inhabit this galaxy. That is one of the first lessons taught to an Addams. Our family is vast and varied with many different species married in. We are natural dark siders and at the hands of the Jedi we suffered near continuous persecution. Our encounter with the Jedi ended badly throughout the generations.”

“Oh…” Luke ducked his head, “I’m sorry.” 

“For what are *you* apologizing?” She sounded curious and Luke blushed.

“If you…had bad experiences with the jedi then why did you help me?”

“A good question.” Red stained lips curled into a devious smile. “For another time. I will not speak of it. Perhaps, when you are less distressed and injured. It would not do upset you while your health is so delicate.”

“I am not delicate!” He protested, “I’m fine! I can hear it.”

“No,” Mrs. Addams said breezily, “You cannot.”

“Why not?” His savage tone only prompted the woman to raise a sharp eyebrow. 

“You are no Jedi yet you hold them in high esteem. Luke Skywalker, you are not prepared to become disillusioned so painfully soon.”

“I’m not…I’m not delicate!”

“I see.” Her gaze turned toward the wide windows, “What do you think of this weather?”

“What?” This conversation was going in circles and giving his whiplash at the same time. 

“The weather. Your thoughts?”

“It’s wet,” He blurted, “And….wet.”

“Hmmm. Do you enjoy it?”

“I…” He was from Tatooine. Thunderstorms like this were the stuff of legends and even his two years in the Alliance hadn’t been enough to curb his awe of the weather. “It’s…different.”

“Do you at least appreciate it?’

“I…suppose. We could have used stuff like this back on Tatooine. I think the vaporators would have collapsed then and there.” 

“Hmm, Tatooine, a desert planet. Where you lived I suppose.”

“Uh….” 

“Do not fret, Skywalker. We have Imperial files pertaining to you. I am already aware of where you were raised.” 

“Oh.” He really needed to find something to say and do besides staring at the woman. “Okay.”

“So, tell me about your Aunt. To have raised such a remarkable young man she must have been truly special.” 

“Why do you want to hear about my Aunt?”

“During your stay you will meet many Addams’ and hear of even more. It is only fair that you also tell us about your family.” 

“Well,” It made sense he supposed. “Aunt Beru was pretty much the opposite of you.” Luke began, the image of his aunt appearing before his eyes. “She was wonderful.”

“What did she look like?”

“Why?”

“If I told about Cousin It’s personality you would be under the impression he is a clever and humorous person thought you would not recognize him if you saw him. Indeed, he might frighten you.”

Luke hadn’t really told anyone about Aunt Beru. He hadn’t spoken about her to Leia or even Han. It seemed to hurt less if he didn’t talk about his aunt or his uncle. 

“Well,” he began, “she was short.”

#$#$#

Skywalker had disappeared. 

Vader brooded before the bridge viewports, well aware the Captain Piett was watching his every move carefully while pretending he wasn’t. 

All reports from the Rebel Alliance and from Imperial Intelligence not to mention his own network of spies had pointed to one irrefutable fact.

Luke Skywalker was missing in action. 

His rebellious son had often fallen off the radar that Vader was no initially concerned because he usually popped back up with chaos close to his heels. But it had been four days and he still hadn’t made contact with anyone in the rebellion. 

There was no record of where the boy had disappeared but if Luke had died Vader would have felt it.

Which was the only reason he had not ripped through the Rebel Alliance in a fury. 

Luke was still alive. 

Luke was missing. 

“Captain,” He rumbled, “Has there been an update from Intelligence?”

“No, milord.” Though Piett’s voice was steady his nervousness flared wildly in the force. 

“Very well.” With a silent despondent sigh, Vader focused on the stars outside the viewport again. His son was still alive, that much he could sense but something had clouded his presence. His master was not responsible for this sudden invisibility. 

The Emperor did not know Luke’s name or his existence which was also the only reason he hadn’t stormed the Imperial Center and sent it and its inhabitants to the nine Corellian hells.

Luke Skywalker was missing and Vader would find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS THE REVENGE OF THE FIFTH! BOW DOWN REBEL SCUM  
>  .....also....leave a comment below!


	5. Morticia Addams Created a Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke meets Cousin It and a clone.

Luke probably would have enjoyed the gardens a lot more if the flowers he was sitting among weren’t the most poisonous flowers in the galaxy. Bright yellow blossom and deep orange buds surrounded him in the conservatory that Lurch had led him too. Desperate to look at something that was colorful and bright for a change he’d asked the first Addams he’d come across where he could find it. 

It also didn’t help that his late night wanderings were interrupted by random screaming that echoed through the mansion with alarming regularity. Luke had done a cursory inspection of the locks on the hanger bay before some rather….different screaming began to echo from the dungeon. A dungeon which was situated right next to the hanger, blushing he’d beat a hasty retreat to his own room. 

“Hey!” A wet, rasping word wormed its way into Luke’s ears and he cringed. 

“Yes?” It was Uncle Fester creeping around the bush of flowers with blood running from his bald scalp.

“You busy, Skywalker?”

“Uh….?” Artoo beeped something and he shrugged. “Not really, just looking at the flowers.”

“Great,” Uncle Fester inched closer, his maniacal eyes focused steadily on Luke’s face. The rebel pilot would have been a lot more unnerved if the man’s staring hadn’t already become normal in the last two days. “We’re having guests for lunch. Morticia wants to know if you’re up to it.”

“What?” He kept saying that because there wasn’t much else to say in this place. It scared how little knew around theme people.

“Guest, do you think you could handle some guests?”

“I…guess. Does it matter?” 

“Yes, Morticia likes to be a good hostess.”

“Right…” Luke swallowed and glanced at his hands, “I’m just recovering from a busted knee. It’s not like I’m sick or something.”

“Just wanted to check.” Uncle Fester vanished into the bushes and Luke nodded when Artoo gave a worried little warble. 

“I know, buddy. I know. We’ve got to get out of here.” 

If someone hadn’t handcuffed him to the bed the first night then he might have made his escape. He was putting money on Wednesday because Pugsley didn’t seem the type and Mama had spent most of the second day patting his head fondly. That had been weird but Luke was too unnerved to really protest. 

“When you ready,” Uncle Fester’s voice echoed back at him, “You can come downstairs.” 

“Thank you,” Luke called but wrapped his arms around himself. He wasn’t sure what kind of guest would come to an Addams lunch and he wasn’t keen to find out.

It wasn’t like they were unpleasant company. The whole family was courteous if a little strange. No one had called the Empire in yet but they were definitely sabotaging his efforts to escape. It was done quietly so there were no dramatic scenes of getting dragged back to the mansion in handcuffs or finding himself trapped in some bobby trap by accident. The food was pretty good and he’d actually spent a whole afternoon helping Mama Addams peeling vegetables in the kitchen. 

Odd. 

Four days in the Addams Family Mansion felt longer. 

“Oh well,” he stood up and fixed the crutches under his arms, “I might as well go see who came over.”

#$#$

The Addams family liked to keep their activities centered on the living room. It was where they played family games, listened to music and debated various topics. They enjoyed spending time together and Luke was quietly envious of how close the whole family was. 

When he reached the room he found, much to his surprise, two strangers waiting in chairs opposite Mrs. Addams’.

“Hello,” He announced himself, limping the last two steps into the living room. He avoided stepping on the fur rug that roared anytime someone touched it. 

“Ah, Luke,” Mrs. Addams rose to her feet and smiled, “Thank you for joining us.” 

“Of course,” Luke grimaced his own half-grin but no one seemed to notice. Their attention was riveted on the three foot being that, to all outside appearances, nothing but a constant sheet of hair. It looked like a very small and overly hairy wookie. 

“Luke, this is Cousin It. Cousin It, this is Luke Skywalker. He is our guest at the moment.”

Cousin It said something in a high pitched voice in a language that Luke couldn’t recognize.

“How correct,” Mrs. Addams replied, “He does look like his father.”

“Excuse me?” Luke wondered and exchanged a stare with Gomez Addams who was chewing on his newest cigar. “What?”

Cousin It spoke some more. Morticia nodded regally in agreement, “Cousin It had several encounters with the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker; he was simply remarking on how much you look like him.” The being babbled again, “Ah…except for your height. Anakin Skywalker was not as…vertically challenged.”

“You met my father?” Luke’s attention swiveled completely toward Cousin It, “What was he like? Did you ever speak to him?”

“I meet him too,” A grumpy, deep voice from the opposite side of the room spoke up, “Why don’t you ask me?” He turned about and caught sight of the second guest. This one was a human. He looked about 30 years old and had firm features with a dignified expression of humor upon his face. Luke didn’t recognize him but he did seem awfully familiar. “Of course I met him for a total of ten second before he got called away again but I had met him.”

“Oh,” Luke swallowed a tad sheepish, “Sorry, I’m Luke Skywalker.”

“Well met, Skywalker,” the man held out his hand, “I am Juris Dooku. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Thank you,” Luke looked at him oddly, “You wouldn’t happen to have been related to Count Dooku of the Clone Wars?”

Cousin It interjected and Juris nodded, “He was my uncle by adoption. Uncle It is correct.” 

“Oh.”

“And I did meet your father,” Juris reclaimed his seat just as Morticia did. “I remember General Skywalker well. Even if our meeting was just for a few minutes just before my first deployment.”

“Excuse me….deployment?”

Cousin It added something and Luke looked about beseechingly for a translation. 

“He said that I used to be a clone trooper in the Grand Army of the Republic.” Juris, as collected and dignified as he had been up until this point, seemed bitter when he said this. “Which I was except that my first deployment brought me to this planet.”

“I see,” Luke lied, “Of course.”

“Mother,” Wednesday wandered in with a gleaming vicroblade in one hand, “Mama asked me to see if you’d help with something on dinner.”

“Of course,” Mrs. Addams stood up, “Gentlemen, I’ll leave you to it.” 

“Allow me to come with you, my love.” Gomez followed his wife out and Cousin It followed a moment later with something aimed at Juris.

“Of course,” Juris nodded, “Thank you, Uncle.”

“That,” Luke glanced between the well-dressed man across from him and the door, “seemed a little too convenient.”

“They mean well,” Juris replied, “Now, you’re Luke Skywalker? I never would have guessed that the General would have broken the code like that.”

“Broken the code? I’ve been hearing that a lot when I meet people.” Luke scratched the back of his head and stretched out his aching knee. “I don’t know what it means though.”

“I didn’t for a long time either,” Juris said, “When I was a soldier I didn’t know anything, least of all how the Jedi worked. The Jedi lived by a code and one of its main principals was to shun attachments.”

“Attachments?” Luke frowned but didn’t argue.

“Yes…you’re his son and that means he broke the code somewhere.”

“I didn’t know that,” Luke bite his lip, “If you don’t mind me asking….you said you met him?”

“I did,” Juris nodded, “Right after the Battle of Geonosis. My battalion was deployed to do mop up cleaning there and I met your father in passing on the ship the RSS Enforcement. I was delivering a report to the commander who was in turn reporting to General Kenobi. While they were speaking General Skywalker came up with his droid.”

“What was he like?” 

“Well,” Juris smiled at him, “He wasn’t like any other Jedi. Standing beside him was like standing in the eye of a hurricane. You could feel electricity and energy bleeding off him and it was like getting a stim shot when you spoke to him. I could tell this was the man to win the war. He spoke quickly and Uncle was right, you do look a lot alike him. You’ve got his eyes.”

Luke blushed and looked down, “No one ever told me much about my father. I’m sorry if this is.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Juris said quickly, assuring the younger man. The reason he had been invited in the first place was to talk to the rebel about his father. “I would be curious about my father if I had one.”

“You don’t have a father?” 

“Clone. Remember?”

“Ah….” Luke’s head tilted to the side, “How does one go from being a clone trooper for the Republic to being the adopted nephew of Count Dooku. I don’t know much about the Clone War but I know he was the lead Separatist.” 

“He was and his sister was my adopted mother.”

“How?”

“Hold on,” Juris held up a hand, “I’ll explain.”

“Explain what?” Pugsley came in, holding a few wires and bolts.

“I’m going to tell him The Story.” 

“The Story!” Pugsley tossed himself onto the couch and beamed at the man, “This is my favorite story!”

“You know it?” Luke wondered, bemused.

“This is family legend!” Pugsley laughed, “Of course I know the story. Everyone on this planet knows the story.” 

“Oh,” the blond settled back into his chair and blinked few times.

“It’s the favorite one to tell when we want people to be frightened of Mother,” Wednesday made a reappearance by opening the closet door and sliding on out, “It works when we want to keep Stormtroopers off our land.” 

“What…” He swallowed, “What did Mrs. Addams do?”

“Aunt Tish,” Juris grinned and rubbed at his chin, “Oh boy, now, I want you to remember that when this happened I was ten years old.”

“Ten years old?” Luke blurted, “What were you doing on a Star Destroyer? What were you doing cleaning up after a battle?”

“You don’t know?” Pugsley draped his legs of the armrest of the couch and peered a Luke from his upside down position. 

“Know what?” 

“That the clones were grown and bought for and by the Republic.” Wednesday said, “They were aged a twice the speed of a normal human. Cousin Juris might have been ten years old but he looked twenty.” 

“Bought!” Outraged, Luke tried to stand only to fall back onto his seat, “Bought?”

“Yes,” Juris nodded, “Over ten million of my brothers were bought and paid for by the Republic. We had chips in our head to keep us obedient. The Jedi accepted positions as Generals, despite few of them having any actual military training, and we went off to fight the Separatists.” As Juris spoke Luke’s eyes grew progressively wider and his hands had come up to cover his mouth.

“That’s,” his voice was hoarse the blond looked rattled.

“Slavery?” Juris proffered and Luke nodded numbly. “It was but I didn’t know it.”

“Luke,” Wednesday spoke and he looked over, “If a person is a slave and doesn’t know that they’re a slave does that mean they’re still a slave?”

“Yes,” He snarled, “It does.”

“Oh good,” Juris nodded, “I won’t have to go through the tedious process of explaining myself and the others actions. Now, Uncle Yan wasn’t perfect and he wasn’t a saint. No one person is all right or all wrong but the interesting thing about Uncle Yan was that at one point he had been a Jedi.”

“Had been?”

“He left and when he did he discovered that he came from a wealthy family on the planet Serenno when he came back he was made a Count and me his family. His parents were still alive and happy to see him and his sister was overjoyed to have her brother back. Then Uncle Yan meets his extended family. Fast forward to the Clone Wars where you know my brothers come in. After Geonosis we were assigned to Jedi Knight Meki Vuusun and we came here.”

“This planet?”

“Yes. The Jedi knew that the Addams lived here but they weren’t sith and like the Dathomir witches they were natural dark siders. Wanting to make sure that the Addams didn’t join the Separatists we were assigned to arrest those that lived here if possible.”

“And if it wasn’t possible?”

“Then we were supposed to kill them.” Juris shrugged when Wednesday hissed in her anger and a strange orange glow began to overtake her dark eyes. 

“That’s not what happened?” Luke had a bad feeling about this.

“Not even close,” Pugsley chuckled but silenced when Juris shot him a glance.

“We landed and decided that instead of an all-out assault on the manor it would be smarter to sneak up and attack at night.”

“Oh boy.” 

“Yes, so. For two weeks were camped out and hiking through the trees and advancing though the night and day on this manor. There were ships that would come up and bring in new troops when we got the manor and if weren’t able to force our way in then we’d blow it to kingdom come.”

“I have two questions. Did father know you were coming here and why would the Jedi want to destroy the Addamses?”

“General Skywalker didn’t know but General Kenobi did. And they wanted to keep the Separatists from being bankrolled by the Addams family, plus, you’ve meet Aunt Tish. If she was on the other side of the battle field then they wouldn’t have stood a chance.”

“Probably not.”

“It was a matter of propaganda and control. It wasn’t like this was the first time the Jedi had tried to kidnap and capture one of them. Most of the Addams kids they managed to snatch always left the order and came home. Most of the Fallen 20 were related, in one way or another, to the Addams family.”

“Snatched? Why would they snatch babies?”

Juris pursed his lips and the two teens snorted at Luke. “Ask Aunt Tish.”

“What?” 

“Ask Aunt Tish, I’m not going to tell you.”

“Why not.”

“Because I don’t want to,” Juris said, “Now, we were climbing along those big branches when some of us started to go missing.”

“Missing?” 

“Is there an echo in here?”

“Sorry,” Luke cringed when the older man cast him an appraising glance.

“My brothers started to go missing and it didn’t look pretty. We got nervous, frightened and there were noises and sounds coming from the water and then from the trees we were in. It felt like we were being watched all the time and then we got jumpy. Knight Vuusun wasn’t doing much better. He didn’t like us in the first place but the minutes it got hairy he got pissy, really pissy.”

“Then Mama and Mother started to capture the soldiers instead of just having them be killed.” Wednesday said.

“That’s right. Most of the brothers that were first taken were killed by the beasts that live in the swamp. Aunt Tish was guiding them into attacking the invaders and it wasn’t until they discovered we were actually ten years old.” 

“How did they do that? Find out you were just ten years old?”

“Well,” Juris frowned, “They never told me that bit. They also never told me what happened to Knight Vussun when they captured him.” 

“Why not?” 

“Aunt Tish said we were too young to hear such things. Not that we agreed of course but I’m getting off track. So,” Juris cleared his throat, “At some point they started rounding us up to capture us. One night I fell asleep propped between to branches and ready to move at a moment notice and the next thing I know I’m surrounded by a bright green glow. I’d like to say that at this point we’d been in the trees for a whole month and still hadn’t found the manor.”

“They hid it?” 

“Somehow,” Juris shrugged, “Anyway. I woke up floating in midair and completely surrounded in green light. It was Mama and I was dragged behind her like a balloon. I was the only one of my brother’s awake too so I was only person to watch us get taken into the manor.”

“How did that feel?”

“I was ready to fight but I didn’t have any weapons on me. Thought I didn’t stay awake long, Aunt Tish found out I was still awake and knocked me out with a spell. Now there was a frightening moment.”

“What happened then?” 

“He woke up.” Pugsley said, “And guess what?”

“What?”

“I woke up as a ten year old,” Juris smiled as Luke’s flabbergasted expression, “That was my reaction but I think I screamed. I woke up on a sleeping mat with a brother on either side. It turns out they had been removing the chip and then de-aging every single trooper they captured.”

“De-aged!” 

“Imagine waking up tomorrow morning as a 10 year old.”

“Oh kriffing hell!”’

“That was my reaction but the second I started cursing Aunt Tish appeared and pulled me out of the room. I was wearing real sleeping clothes and I looked exactly like a ten year old, it was unsettling to say the least.”

“I can imagine.”

“Aunt Tish told me that I had woken up earlier than anyone else and that I ought to know what was going on before everyone else started freaking out.” 

“Cousin Juris was not calm.”

“I was not.” Luke processed these extraordinary events and finally closed his eyes. 

“What did they do with all of you?”

“Well, it was pretty easy to explain once we calmed down and ate something; made quite the mess too. Half of it was because we didn’t know how to eat with such tiny hands and half was because we were vindictive little jerks.”

“Vindictive?”

“Yes, we did our best to run away and cause as much trouble as we could but it didn’t really work.”

‘Why not?”

“We were trying to make them angry and the only thing we could do a short little kids was make messes and try to break down doors by running en masse into them. None of it worked because spells kept us pretty well contained.”

“Spells?”

“Yes, spells.” Luke didn’t have much to say, this was too bizarre for words. “They meant we couldn’t open certain doors and that we had to make sure we had permission to go through certain hallways. For instance, after lights out the bedroom doors were locked unless there was an emergency but we could get up to use the refresher. That was attached to the room though.”

“So they....de-aged you but what happened next?”

“Rehabilitation and education. Without the chips we felt…alive and a lot less like soldiers and we were never treated much like soldiers anyway by Aunt Tish and Uncle Gomez. It was more like were teenagers because we had been alive for ten years but we had also seen war and had fought a few battles so our emotional maturity wasn’t all that great. It was difficult transition that most of our adoptive parents had to help us work though.”

“How many got adopted out?”

“All of us,” Juris grinned, “Mother picked me up and was pretty militant about breaking my soldier programming. They all were.”

“So…your mother was Count Dooku’s sister…what did you do?”

“I was living in the place he came back to after a campaign,” Juris shook his head, “I had to be polite and respectful and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t pull pranks on him. Not that I actually got away with it, trying to prank a Sith Lord just doesn’t happen.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever managed to avoid Vader,” Luke said, “I don’t think I’d try to prank him through.” 

“You get in trouble,” Juris laughed and Pugsley joined him, “Mother didn’t think it was funny and nor did Uncle. It took me a good long while to get used to it, that’s for sure.”

“Did you?” 

“Once my programming had finally died down and I accepted the fact I wasn’t going to be going back into the war, yes. I did get used to it but that didn’t mean I liked him, he was the reason my brothers were dying in the war.”

“I guess that would be impossible to forget,” Luke said and opened his mouth to ask another questions but Lurch appeared in the door.

“Mrs. Addams summons all for lunch,” he groaned 

“You’re not going to tell him about the time you mother made Great-Uncle Yan babysit you to force you two to bond?” Pugsley asked and Luke burst into laughter. 

“What?”

“One of Mother’s tricks,” Juris shook his head, “Try to imagine being stuck in the same house with your most hated enemy and being told to bond. I’ll tell you that one later.”

“I’ve still got questions,” Luke warned, picking up his crutches, “A lot of them.”

“I thought you might but they’ll have to wait until after lunch.”

“Fair enough,” Luke shrugged and followed the three family members out.


	6. An Imperial Actually Knows What They're Doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader finally gets an idea.

Darth Vader loomed in the farthest corner of the intelligence offices aboard the Executor. A silent and grim reminder of what would happen if they failed their latest task. Every single one of the officers was glued to their desks and not a single person had stood to refill their caf mug or run to the adjacent fresher. Each person was working furiously. Or, at least they were pretending to work furiously. From his position he could identify four officers who were actually sifting through perfectly useless information. Three more seemed to be working through something that might have a viable lead and were trying to comb the information as fast as possible. Another officer, obviously pushed to the worst and most pathetic station, was working almost painfully slowly if compared to the others. 

She was a tiny, mousy woman with a worried and pinched expression that reminded the Sith Lord of Captain Piett. It was clear her uniform had been heavily altered to accommodate her undersized figure. Vader could only view here side profile but had to wonder why someone as obviously weak as she had been vetted to join the Imperial Navy. Still, he begrudgingly admitted that even if she was working slowly she was working well. 

The moment he summoned data pad to him every movement in the room stopped and furtive glances were thrown sideways at him and each other. Occupied with work, the smallest officer didn’t notice or look at him. 

Onboard crew manifest said she was Petty Officer Third Class Napoleon Gentleman. An odd name but certainly not the oddest he’d ever seen and Vader soon discovered the reason she had been waived into the Navy. Apparently she had once been in intelligence officer for Corellian Security and had worked for various corporations before a local Imperial Governor had flagged her file. As soon as the governor had the woman had been issued and conscription notice. Apparently she was just that good. 

Gentleman leaned out of her seat and back toward another officer, she snagged the back of his collar and he jumped around, eyes wide.

“Sir,” her voice was breathless and limp but in the silence of the room everyone could hear her. “What do you think of this?”

“What?” The officer moved to her side and stared at her screen in confusion for a moment before frowning, “Oh. Hmmm,” The man leaned closer, crowding Napoleon to her station, “What is the time stamp on this?”

“I’ve got almost six days ago but this doesn’t exactly match up with the latest batch of rebel intelligence. I think there might be a connection between the theft of this satellite and the disturbance that followed six hours later. I’m not sure what yet though.”

“Follow it,” the man ordered with a nod, “get those rebel reports if you need them.”

“I will.”

“Good,” the unidentified officer turned around to pick up said reports when he found his field of vision suddenly reduced to staring at the black grill of Vader’s mask. Startling and unprepared the man collapsed backward onto this rear and squeaked, “Milord?”

“Is this a credible lead?” He demanded, “Have you discovered Skywalker?” He didn’t bother with the man but spoke to the Petty Officer. 

“It could be.” She didn’t seem perturbed by his sudden proximity or even by the preceding gossip of his violent and deadly temper. “It’s a tenous grasp of a lead at best but at the moment it’s the most solid one we’ve got.”

“Why?” He demanded, making every effort to seem as intimidating as possible. This wasn’t usually needed but the woman still didn’t cringe or faint. 

“Well, normally for the Alliance they scrub all reports the second they’re read or transferred which makes sense but the other copies, they always keep a few, were also scrubbed and the one we’ve got is the only one remaining. It details were Rouge Squadron was scouting for a new base. The file of the report was repaired from the datapad we found it on and the planet they refer to is a curiosity. We know that Luke Skywalker went missing and I deduced that the planet he went missing on is this one but there is no credible evidence to assume he’s there.”

“The name of the planet?” 

“Well,” she scratched her nose, “It’s not the actual name of the planet. Though, this name was given to eight other planets, seven moons and twelve habitable asteroids. That is why our leads there turned up wrong because the name they mention in the file,” she tapped the datapad, “Is actually a nickname. The nickname, as far as I can tell, dates back to the very beginning of the clone war. An entire company of clone troopers went missing there in the early days of the war along with their jedi commander. A local legend says that the dark witch who lives in a castle in the swamp turned them into her slaves or her concubines and the most far-fetched I found was that the dark witch adopted them all.”

“The name!” He thundered and finally officer Gentleman blinked.

“Disparut, that’s the nickname. The official name is much less interesting.” 

“No matter,” Vader straightened, “This is where Skywalker crashed.” 

“How can you be sure? We don’t have any of the data.” 

“No matter.” He couldn’t decide if he was pleased or concerned that his son had crashed into the lap of the most powerful dark side family in the galaxy. “Skywalker is there.” Vader turned to leave the quivering intelligence officers alone but stopped. “Your rank bars.” He demanded, startling the woman. 

“Excuse me?”  
A horrified gasp came from his left. “Your rank bars.”

Napoleon slowly unclipped the pathetic square from her chest and with a terrible slowness, dropped it into his waiting hand. He crushed it without a second thought. 

“Report for your new rank bars at the quartermaster,” He commanded, “You are now captain of the Executor’s intelligence division.” The position had been empty since he had strangled the last one in a fit of anger two weeks ago. With that he turned and left with every intention of contacting the Addams as soon as possible.


	7. A Party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited call between the Addams Family and Darth Vader happens.

The relationship between Gomez and Morticia Addams was unlike anything Luke had ever seen. They were passionate and romantic in a way Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen had never been. Though, this wasn’t to say that his aunt and uncle loved each other any less. They simply had not been as ardent about their relationship as the Addams’. His aunt and uncle had been in a comfortable relationship where it wasn’t necessary to proclaim devotion and love on a regular basis. The Addams parents on the other hand seemed to take a distinct and delighted pleasure in reminding the other of their affection. Their seemingly unending devotion to each other was extended without reservation to their children and the dozens of extended family that dropped by to visit. 

Luke was a little shy of the sexual overtones of their conversations right before they retired for the evening. He still blushed every time they dropped in an obvious innuendo into the conversation. Sometimes it seemed as if they were doing that on purpose just to make his squirm. If Luke was going to be honest he was jealous of the Addams children and every Addams that came by. Even if they hadn’t been raised by their family then they had at least been raised in household that had no qualms of professing affection. 

He sighed, shaking his head. He was being unfair and jealousy was a monster that could eat him alive if he allowed it. Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen had loved him, that he knew, and even if they had disagreed on almost everything they had been a family. 

Now they were gone. 

#$#$#$

The rebel’s distress was obvious and glaring. His light seemed despondent and sad but unwavering as always and Morticia wondered what he could be thinking to be so upset. She glanced down to Gomez who was holding the ball of yarn she was knitting in one hand and a throwing dart in the other. 

Lurch, who was standing next to the door holding the round board, groaned when a dart got thrown straight into his forehead. 

“I do believe we’re expecting company today,” She announced. 

“Who is it, Mother?” Wednesday glanced from her table of vials and burners. “Is it Cousin It again?” 

“Uncle It isn’t due back for a few more days,” Juris said from his armchair. The datapad in his hand rocking back and forth, “When he’s coming to get me.”

“Oh no,” Mortician carefully watched Skywalker pause as he drew another stich, “It’s your mother, Juris. She’s come by for the evening on her way to Naboo.” 

“That’s great!” A bright, genuine smile spread across the clones face and he turned to Skywalker, “Blondie! You’ll get to meet my Mother. You’ll love her, she’s amazing.”

“I…” Luke grimaced a bit when he ducked his head under the pretense of checking all of his stiches, “I’m sure she’s wonderful.”

“Isn’t this exciting Gomez?”

“Of course, my love, do you want to make this a dance party? We could send out some last minute invitations and I’m sure we could rustle up more guests.” 

“We could invite the Mayor,” Pugsley said, “His son wants a chance to talk to Wednesday. They’ll accept.” 

“His wife is just a tad too jumpy,” Morticia mused, “I’m sure we can become friends if she comes by for a visit again. Lurch, I’d like to you keep Kitty out of the guests way. We don’t want him stealing their shoes and limbs like last time.”

“Yes, Mrs. Addams.”

“Mother loves parties,” Juris said, “Is she already in hyperspace? I could talk to her before she gets here.” 

“No, she’s leaving in within the hour,” Morticia said, “I would give her a ring.”

“Thanks, Aunt Tish!” Juris hopped to his feet and left the room. 

“Luke,” the blond rebel looked up from his embroidery with the slightest of frowns, “Have you ever attended a dance party before?”

“Uh….no.” 

“Then you don’t know how to dance?”

“No,” Luke flinched when Gomez exploded.

“You don’t know how to dance? This is terrible! A crime! A travesty! What young man doesn’t know how to dance?”

“Well I can dance folk dances from Tatooine!” Luke protested, “I just don’t know the fancy steps for a party! Besides, I don’t be able to dance much anyway.” 

“You will,” Gomez’s cigar seemed to shake with his anger. Anger, that didn’t seem directed at Luke but rather at the galaxy at large. “Just a few though, that knee of yours is healing up still.”

“Which is why I probably shouldn’t dance.” 

“Nonsense, you’ll just need to be careful.” Mr. Addams stood, “Come, I’ll teach you.” 

“I don’t want to learn how to dance!” Luke protested but knew that he’d be ignored. 

“Every young man needs to know how to dance,” proclaimed the man, “Wednesday, come! He’s going to need a partner.” 

“I can’t go to the party,” Luke reached for something to stop the excitable man, “You’re inviting Imperials to this party and I’m a rebel. If they find out then they’re going to think that your rebel sympathizers.”

Luke only had moment of enjoying his ingenious observation before the Addams’ burst into laughter. 

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Morticia smiled at Luke, not mocking but still amused, “They would never begin to think that.”

“How do you know?” Despite his unwillingness Wednesdays pressure on his shoulders was prompting him to stand up.

“Our history will speak for itself,” Morticia said, “Now, go learn to dance. I have people to invite and a party to plan.”

@#$#$

“You’re really good at this,” Luke said as he fumbled another step and nearly fell over his partner, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.”

“You must keep your spine straight, Luke!” Gomez called from the sidelines, “You need to delicate and firm at once. You need to lead the lady across the floor as if you were standing on the clouds and preparing to waltz to your deaths.”

“Father has taught all of us to dance,” Wednesday said, “He says it is important to know how.”

“I’m getting that.” He groused as the darksider was forced to move her feet out of the way. 

“Skywalker,” Wednesday stopped and turned off the recorder with an expert wave of the force, “You’re trying to hard.” 

“What…no I’m not.” Luke shrugged and prodded at his buzzing knee. “I’m really not. I just am not good at dancing.”

“You could be,” Gomez hurried up to them and waved his daughter away, “Come, come, you are a pilot…correct?”

“Yes,” Luke’s cheeks flushed deeply as Gomez wrapped his arm around Luke’s waist and seized one hand. “What are you?”

“Come,” Gomez nodded for his daughter to turn the music back on, “You are over thinking the dancing. Think of this like a dogfight. You are flying through the vacuum of space, soaring in time with your heartbeat and the blood pounding in your viens!” Luke was expertly led through the first few steps. “You know what needs to be done! How you need to do it! You are aware of every ince of your body, your ship and the ships of your squadron! You dance, not with a beautiful woman, but with your enemy ships. You dance with such perfection you lead them to their doom! You must dance across the floor as if you had the wings of a ship and the weaponry of a fighter! This! You must understand!” 

“I guess.” It made sense but Luke wasn’t willing to think that dancing with Wednesday Addams was going to be battlefield.

……except maybe it could turn into that and he wasn’t going to take any chances now that that thought had crossed him mind. He closed his eyes and reached for the light he knew was waiting for him. It came shyly to him but it came none the less. Ready, he opened his eyes and began to move his feet in time with the rhythm.

“AH! EXCELLENT! You’re catching on! You’ll be perfect just in time for tonight!”

 

The Addams family was, according to both the history of the Sith and the Jedi, the most dangerous collection of darksiders in the galaxy. They did not answer to any of the galactic governments unless they wanted to. None of them ever stayed a Jedi longer than 45 years and anytime none of them seemed to think being a Sith Lord was a worthy aspiration. Their fortune was and had been for millennia, the largest in the galaxy. They were related to some of the most powerful people in the galaxy. Their family was sprawling and none of them seemed to suffer under the assumption that anyone not human was sub-sentient; as so many of Vader’s own officers believed. Many of their families were aliens and many adopted. 

They were the largest, richest, and more powerful family the galaxy that almost no one had heard of. Vader certainly had never heard of them until he had investigated personally where his inquisitors were going missing. It turned out the current crown princess the Addams family powers had been abducting them from missions to experiment on them. 

He was less angry about his dead inquisitors and more intrigued with the pre-teen that had been abducting them. When he’d confronted a 13 year old Wednesday, fresh from stealing the 8th Brother, she had not run screaming in terror. 

Instead, she had offered him a ride to her planet to meet her family. A family that would be delighted to meet him, of course he had accepted. Vader wasn’t a fool and knew that anyone who had raised a child like this needed to be investigated. 

Thus, he had been introduced to the entire Addams clan. To his surprise they seemed unconcerned with his armor, his reputation or even his power. Unlike Palpatine, who mocked him and the jedi who had feared him; the Addams seemed fascinated by him. His power they admired and he in turn admired how they used the Force. Their methods were unorthodox but effective and fascinating. Much his horror none of the Addams seemed to have a problem with flirting with him which died away save for Mama Addams when he told them he was a widower.   
Those Addams who had lost a spouse or lover seemed to empathize with him and Vader begrudgingly accepted their company. 

As it was, the Addams hated the Jedi. Having been persecuted by the Jedi Order would do that to a family. To think of his son, a delicate flowering light, in the midst of a jedi-hating family, terrified him. Vader knew what happened to Jedi that landed on their planet. What happened to Jedi that landed in their swamp. He knew that if Luke had been taken by the Addams’ his chances of survival were low if they focused on his minimal Jedi training. If Morticia Addams focused on his son’s rebel status, volatile and deeply emotional nature, Luke might survive their company. 

Vader would not admit to nervousness when he reached the communications room in his quarters to find a call from the Addams Manor already waiting. 

“Lord Vader,” Morticia Addams nodded; looking resplendent in a grown of black and red. A crown a blood red jewels was wound around her head while thick black tresses tumbled over her shoulders and down her back. “I’ve been waiting.”

“What have you done with the boy?” He demanded, “Skywalker crashed somewhere on your planet a week ago. I know.”

“Skywalker is unharmed by our hand,” Mrs. Addams said, voice a cool and collected as always, “He has been our guest.”

“What did harm the boy?” Vader would hunt them down. He’d strew their remains across the stars. He would soak every generation of the persons family in death and take them…

“He was harmed when he wrecked his ship into the swamp just outside the manor.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “He is recovering well.” 

“It is imperative that you not allow the boy to escape.” Luke hadn’t been harmed! For whatever reasons the Addams had been interested in him and had seen fit to take him as a guest and not a prisoner. A dizzying sensation of relief flooded his system, almost enough to send him back into his seat. “He is too valuable a prize to be lost to one of Wednesday’s experiments of Pugsley’s whims.”

“Of course,” she tilted her head to the side and pursed her lips, “At the moment we are hosting a party which is due to start in just an hour. How soon can you arrive to collect the boy?” 

“I will be there within two days.” He would leave the war games to Captain Piett. Admiral Ozzel was attending his daughter’s graduation from the police academy on Corellia. Curse his sentimentality for parents separated from their children. As awful as he found the Admiral the man was at least a devoted parent. 

“Lord Vader,” a long finger lifted from her delicately folded hands, “If it all possible could you offer me some assurance that you will not be haring the little pilot. I have grown fond of the boy; he is amusing and unfailingly polite.” 

“Polite?” He wondered what she was doing to Luke. All of his encounters with Luke had ended with the boy throwing hyperspace dust in his face. “How has the boy been?”

“Very well, through understandably nervous around a family of dark siders. His last master convinced him all that used the dark side were nothing more than wretched monsters. Yet he had not been impolite once. It’s admirable really. I don’t think I would have the patience if I found myself in a nest of Jedi.” If Morticia found a nest of Jedi she’d blast them from the living force with a wave of her hand. She was too powerful to make as an enemy and he was pleased he could present the truth to her.

“Skywalker is not to be harmed by my hand.” He waited and tucked his hand into his belt to feel the jappor snippet he’d given Padme so long ago. “There is a twofold reason you must not allow Skywalker to rejoin the rebellion.” 

Words left unspoken and he stalled. 

“Yes?” Mrs. Addams knew something was happening, she could read his body language clearly. 

“Luke Skywalker is my son,” Darth Vader admitted, “I have been searching for him since I learned his existence. I thought he had died with my wife and did not know until the Battle of Yavin that he had survived.”

“I see.” And she probably did see, more than anyone he might have told the secret to. “Then you have my word of honor as an Addams that your son will be under our protection until you arrival.”

“Many thanks, Mrs. Addams. I will see you in two days.” 

“Of course,” They exchanged nods and disconnected the call. Vader moved to sink into his hyperbaric chamber while Mrs. Addams went to greet the guests.

#$#$#

Luke straightened his red short jacket again, wishing that he’d been able to wear something simpler. 

“Luke,” Wednesdays’ voice came from the door, “You’re late.”

“Can’t I just stay here?” He wondered, “I.”

“NO!” She shouted, “Hurry up!” Luke brushed a hand over the black sash that cinched around his waist beneath the jacket and above his trousers. He looked and felt like one of those princes he met sometimes while on Alliance missions. 

“Why is everything black and red?” 

“LUKE!” 

“I still don’t know why I have to go,” he said, pulling open the door and picking up his almost unnecessary cane. “Oh.” Wednesday was a gilded nightmare wrapped in black silk with the only color on her pale person was the green emerald choker around her neck. “You look….you look….pretty great.”

“Thank you,” she said flatly, “Your sash is crooked.” 

“Sorry,” he held his hands out of the way while she straightened the black and red fabric. “Do I have to go down? Really?” 

“Mother invited you. You are a guest in the house, Aunt Yen still wants to meet you. You’re going down there and you’re going to dance and you’re going to enjoy yourself.”

“Alright.” Well, he could at least see if there was a new way to escape. 

“Also, Mother wants you to wear this.” She passed over a flat black box with flowers painted onto the sides. 

“What is it?” Curiosity go the better of him and Luke nearly dropped the box when he found what was in it. “WHAT?” 

Resting on blood red felt was a small, silver circlet. Two lines of silver ran parallel to each other and twirling and rolling between the two lines of metal were delicate lines of fine worked metal and bright, glittering diamonds.

“I can’t wear this.” This thing probably cost more than a dozen planet combined. Luke knew just how rare diamonds were and that a piece of jewelry like this would fund the rebellion for a few years. He felt weak and shaky, he couldn’t believe the Addams matriarch would want him to wear something like this. “I can’t. You better take it away. I can’t!”

“Why not?” Wednesday picked the circlet up and held it toward him.

“I…It…it won’t match my outfit.” Luke blurted. “It doesn’t, so I can’t wear it. This is stuff for a princess.”

“Or a prince,” Wednesday said pointedly, still holding the circlet while Luke backed away. 

 

“You better find a prince then,” Luke looked around, begging for something to distract the terrifying teenager. 

“Who’s to say I haven’t?” With that mysterious statement Wednesday yanked him forward with one hand and settled the circlet on top of his head with the other. 

“Wednesday! I can’t wear this! I’m going to break it! I know I’m going to break it! You shouldn’t.”

“Shut up,” She said, her hands were moving his hair around and she began pinning the thing in place. “It won’t go flying off if you turn your head too quickly but don’t go running.”

“It’s too….” Luke sighed when Wednesday stepped back. “Much.”

“You look good, Skywalker.” Without a backward glance she picked up the black box and swept down the hallway. So concerned with the priceless artifact now resting atop his head Luke payed no attention to what Wednesday had said about princes. 

#$#$#$

Prince Vader, Morticia Addams watched the boy descend from the staircase. His head was held high and he was doing an excellent job of showing off the circlet that rested upon his blond hair. The boy looked magnificent in his outfit of reds and blacks. There were none of the boring, formal lines of the favored Imperial fashions. He looked, as he should, like a prince. 

As soon as the call had been dropped between their longtime friend and herself she had informed her immediate family and then Countess Dooku. Truly, when she’d called Lord Vader to inform him that his prize was at their estate she never could have anticipated what he would tell her. 

“Ah, Luke!” She called him over to where she and Yen Dooku were standing. Juris was dancing away with the sector Governor’s daughter across the room. “Come, meet my distant cousin, Countess Yen Dooku.” 

“Oh,” Luke was only leaning partly on the cane but enough she made note to have it x-rayed. “Good evening,” He blinked, “Countess.”

“The pleasure is mine, young rebel,” Yen extended her hand, “Your father murdered my brother.” Their circle of conversation went silent as Luke, still halfway to grasping her hand, paused. His bright blue eyes were widened with shock and Morticia sensed total confusion radiating from the boy. 

“I’m,” Luke’s voice stuttered about, “I’m sorry.”

“It was in the line of duty,” Yen seized Luke’s hand in a tight handshake, “He was hero for killing Yan.” 

“I…” He looked away, “I’m sorry about that.” 

“I have had 22 years to grieve, Skywalker,” Yen waved an airy hand; “I am quite alright. Now tell me, I understand you’re a member of the Rebel Alliance to Restore the Republic. Is that true?”

“It is.” 

“What a ridiculous idea,” Yen sighed and lifted her chute of champagne to her lips, “Why restore a useless government when you could tear the Empire down and rebuild politics completely with new politicians that truly wish to help?”

“I don’t understand.” 

“My love!” Gomez slid into place beside his wife and seized her hands, “We must waltz, it has been too long.” 

“Agreed, hours wasted away,” Morticia was confident that Yen would manage Prince Vader, “Excuse me.” 

Yen nodded regally while Luke gave a lame wave. 

“Our dear cousin will leave the poor boy a babbling mess,” Gomez observed, twirling her around the floor. “I do not know if Luke is prepared to hear her political opinions.”

“His father comes in two days,” Morticia said, “He must be prepared and Yen is truly the best suited for this task.” 

“If you say so, my love,” Gomez dipped her low and all thoughts of intrigue and politics vanished beneath her husband’s passionate stare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to the person who commented last time that the chapters were too short. I am too lazy to fish your name from the inbox right now but you know who you are. I hope this makes up for shortness of the last few chapters.


	8. Disillusionment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little emotional manipulation on Obi wans part and some brutal honesty from Countess Dooku that makes Luke panic. Vader picks up an accidental hitch hiker on his way to the Addams Manor.

Countess Dooku is 65 years old, tall, and with a sharp gaze that skewers Luke where he stands. The jewels that drape from her hair, ears, and neck all match the deep red gown wrapped around her form flawlessly. She is tall and leans lightly on a silver tipped cane make of polished black wood. Unlike her distant cousin, Countess Yen Dooku does not look approachable (as much as Mrs. Addams is approachable). She looks flawless and vaguely terrifying and ready to eat Luke alive if he allows himself to flounder in his terror. Dark brown eyes pierce run over his form and Luke feels like a troop under inspection. 

“Tell me, Sywalker,” She commanded, reaching for a glass of smooth white liquor in a tall glass that someone is passing around. “How did you end up as Morticia’s guest?”

“I…,” He looked to see if any of the Addams kids would come to his rescue. No one was around and no one seemed to be paying attention to them, “I crashed.”

“That’s not what I asked,” she cut him off, pursing her lips, “I asked how you became her guest. Not how you ended up here in the first place.”

Luke was pretty sure that the Countess hated him and wasn’t sure why that disturbed him so much. “I…I don’t know, ma’am.” 

“Why not?” The shrewd glare had his shrinking back while he shrugged.

“They only said that I was a high ranking rebel, nothing specific.”

“I don’t see why being a high ranking rebel has anything to do with it,” Countess Yen shook her head with regal disappointed that Luke had seen Leia manage when she was dealing with a disappointing report. “Wednesday used to kidnap Vader’s inquisitors for experiments. Cutting you to pieces would do our friend a favor,” She cut him a glance, “I’d enjoy it.” 

“Friend?” He yelped, deciding to ignore her vicious pleasure at his expense, “Vader is a friend?”

“Of course he’s a friend, foolish boy,” Dooku rapped her cane against his ankle, “what did you expect?”

“Not that,” he said, taking a wild stare around the room. It was stuffed with peculiar people of all kinds with dozens of species of aliens dancing and laughing. Nowhere that he could see or sense, was Darth Vader. The Sith hadn’t snuck himself into the darkly lit ballroom to lurk near the punch bowl and make small talk to Cousin It. Luke breathed a slight sigh of relief. He wasn’t sure how he would handle it if Lord Vader did show up upon invitation. 

Luke almost laughed out loud, trying to imagine the hulking monster dancing with an elegant Mrs. Addams. 

“He’s an excellent dancer,” Yen mused with a shrewd glint in her eyes that Luke didn’t like, “When he decides to dance, of course.”

“Of course,” Luke said a bit faintly. That made an obscene amount of sense. 

“Now, boy,” The rebel wilted from the stern glare, “What kind of fellow are you? Aren’t you going offer me a seat at a table?”

“I don’t have a table,” he blurted and dodged another swipe of the cane.

“Then get one, dolt!” She snapped, “Go on!” Luke stumbled away and vanished into the crowd.

“Yen,” Morticia materialized at her side, sighing. “Please don’t abuse my guests. Antagonizing him is rather unkind.”

“He’s too easy, Morticia.”

“His father won’t be please if he arrives to find Skywalker bruised.”

“His father is dead,” Countess Dooku frowned and would have continued to disagree but her eyes caught the delicate that rested upon the mop of blond hair as Luke wove his way back to her side. “Morticia!” The diamonds took an entirely new meaning beneath Morticia’s pointed stare. “You don’t mean?”

“I do,” Mortica leaned in close and carefully whispered, “The boy is unaware and we do not want to tell him.”

“A sith prince!” Yen exclaimed quietly, “Goodness! You have called his father?”

“Lord Vader is on his way.” Luke inexpertly ducked away from a waiter and continued on his quest to cross the room to the waiting Countess. “If you insist upon ruining his opinion of the Jedi please try to point out a few of our friends virtues.”

“Vader has plenty of virtues but none that a rebel and a jedi would appreciate,” Dooku whispered once Luke reached earshot. Both women fell silent when Luke approached. “Well?” She demanded. 

“Would you like a table, ma’am,” Luke asked, glancing only briefly at Morticia, “I found an available table but it’d out on the terrace.”

“A table on the terrace would be fine. Morticia, would you please send someone to my table for my dinner order?”

“Of course,” Mortica smiled a Luke who seemed a little overwhelmed by the sheer presence of the elderly woman. 

Well! Aren’t you going to offer me your arm?” Countess Dooky snagged Luke’s arm before he could protest began moving toward the terrace. “Morticia has been telling me you have such wonderful manners and I’m not seeing it!”

“I wasn’t taught about situations like this!” Luke yelped as Yen dragged him out of the way of a parade hugely rambunctious children. “I grew up on Tatooine!” 

“That’s no excuse! Your rebel friends should have bothered to teach you some manners! This is ridiculous, what kind of galaxy are we coming to if they aren’t teaching their children manners? You’d never see my Juris behave like this, he is a good boy.” Luke grimaced behind the woman’s back when she settled into a seat. “Where do you think you’re going,” Luke’s escape attempt was struck down in its infancy by a sharp pair of brown eyes. “Sit down, Skywalker, I want to talk to you.”

“Countess, I’m sure that there’s company here you’d rather talk to,” He offered weakly, inching away.

“Nonsense,” the struck the floor and the opposite reached out the snack against his sash. Pulling him back sharply, Countess Dooku indicated toward the chair at her side, “Sit, sit. You will be my dinner companion.”

“Ma’am,” Luke slipped into his own chair as a waiter appeared at the woman’s side.

“I will have the nexu liver in vine oil. Luke?”

“I’m not….sure,” Luke couldn’t duck away or disappear into the floor and he didn’t want to disgrace his magnificent outfit but cowering.

“He is a native of Tatooine,” Yen said, eyeing Luke, “Have a some of that soup Cousin It was raving about.”

“A soup?” Luke asked.

“Too spicy for normal people but Cousin It used to be a food critic. It should be perfect for someone who seems fond of spices such as yourself.”

“I guess so,” He shifted in his seat.

“We’ll both share a bottle of the Alderaan vintage.” 

“Alderann vintage?” Luke felt a distinct surge in discomfort when the woman nodded. 

“The Addames owned a winery on Alderaan. They used to send their favorite bottles around to the family. They might be the only surviving vintages from the Aldera mountains that galaxy has.”

“If they’re that rare than that would mean!”

“They’re worth a small fortune,” Countess Dooku nodded, “every Addams party is a party to remember our family and the ones we have lost.” 

“Leia lost her whole planet,” Luke looked at the bottle that was being carried toward them. He wondered if Leia knew there were samples of Alderaan still in the galaxy. If she knew that a taste of her home was right here would she want to see it? Would Leia want it? 

“I am well aware of what happened,” the older woman seemed to soften just a bit, “I’ll have to send her a bottle as condolences.” 

“I don’t think a bottle of wine is going to help her feel better,” Luke pointed out and watched the waiter uncork the bottle and pour it into a handsome crystal glasses.

“Don’t under estimate a princess,” Yen warned, picking up her glass, “They are far tougher than the galaxy likes to believe.” 

“I’ve seen that first hand,” Luke said. While Countess Yen entertained herself, Luke looked about to the crowd gathered around the terrace. A few couples draped black and deep purple milled about. A family of red twi’leks was eating at the far end and laughing wildly at a shared joke. Everyone was well dressed and looked to be enjoying themselves; Luke wished he could feel that same. 

“It is a shame that our friend couldn’t make it,” Yen said, still swirling the wine in her glass, “Vader is such good company on nights like this.”

The sinking sensation of impending doom returned, stronger than before making Luke feel a little nauseous.

“It looks like it’s going to rain.”

“Such a wonderful night for a party,” Countess Yen nodded to herself, “The rainstorms are truly amazing on this planet. The lightening is like nothing else in the galaxy, torrents of rain, dismal mornings and early evenings.” She smiled, “I do love the weather here.” 

“It’s a little dark for my taste.” He was used to sunshine, light and the sound of engines and yelling Alliance officers. This place was a little too formal and stuffy for him. “It’s still nice, I guess.”

“To each their own,” the woman shrugged, “Now,” the shrewd stare was directed at him again, “Morticia tells me you’re only a partly trained Jedi. Is this true?”

“Yes,” a resurgence of his memory of Obi Wan’s death made him frown and look down.

“A shame, quite the shame.”  
“What is?”

“That you were trained by a Jedi. They were always useless and manipulative fools. Do you have any idea how many of my brothers ‘friends’ came around to visit when he came home to us? I had to entertain Yoda, Yoda! I could not stand that little troll but Yan insisted I be polite. Goodness! That was difficult but no as impossible to handle at that little snot, Qui-Gon Jinn yowling around like an abandoned loth-cat. He kept on insisting that Yan return to the order and not sway from his ‘destiny’ and other such drivel.” Yen sniffed her wine a bit haughtily. “He seemed to think that the only proper place for a force sensitive was within the Jedi order. It was as if the fool thought that people were not to make their own decisions regarding their destiny if the force ‘favored’ them. Yan wasn’t given a choice of his own to make and when he finally did, leaving those idiot monks, it was highly stigmatized. It certainly wasn’t as if he asked to be a Jedi.”

“He didn’t?” Luke grabbed onto the first idea that made sense, “What happened?”

“Didn’t you know? Well, I suppose you wouldn’t. I’m surprised they would allow to train as a Jedi given your parentage and your upbringing. I thought they would have snatched you the moment you were born.” Luke floundered a moment and shook his head.

“What do you mean?”

“Luke, you don’t really think Yan wanted to become a Jedi?” He shrugged; he’d never heard much about Dooku before today. “They took him from my mother’s arms when he was just a few weeks old. His midicholorian count reached the Jedi temple and they dispatched a few Jedi to retrieve him.”

“TOOK HIM!” Luke shushed his voice to an astonished whisper but no one glanced at them twice, “What do you mean?”

“What I said! Do you even bother to listen?” She smacked his chin again, “Clean out your ears, boy.”

“I’m sorry but it sounded like the Count was kidnapped by the Jedi.” Luke waited a beat for the Countess to correct him. When no such comment emerged he slumped in his seat. “Why would they kidnap him?”

“He was force sensitive,” She said simply, “that was all the reason they needed. Where did you grow up, Luke?”

“Tatooine.”

“Didn’t anyone teach about the Jedi?” He shook his head. “Well, that is odd. Whatever remaining Jedi there were would surly have stolen you away. You are a powerhouse of the force and a nice piece of bait for any master looking for a padawan.” 

“I grew up with my aunt and uncle but Ben Kenobi lived nearby.” 

“Obi wan Kenobi, I never had the displeasure of meeting him and for that I am grateful.”

“Mother,” Juris appeared and bent down to kiss him mother on her cheek, “I can hear you complaining several rooms away. You can’t be having fun if you’re complaining.”

“Who said that?” Countess Dooku softened a bit and patted her sons cheeks, “Bring them to me and I’ll have them shot!”

“Mother.”

“Alright, fine.”

“Luke,” Juris nodded and disappeared a second later. 

“Now,” Countess Dooku nodded, “Where were we?”

“You didn’t have to meet Obi wan,” He recited dully and then added, “He was my teacher. He was the one Vader murdered.” 

“Hmph, how long did he teach you?”

“Just for a few hours,” he said, “Not enough for anything because we got taken aboard the Death Star.”

“And Vader just killed him?” Countess Dooku seemed disgruntled and skeptical, “If Vader killed him it was while Kenobi was fighting. It’s not labeled a murder if they are on opposing sides of war. The Kenobi I knew from the news would not have gone down without a fight and if Vader was the superior fighter then obviously the Jedi deserved his death.”

“That’s not what happened,” Luke snarled, eyes burning. A warm heat reached from his stomach to curl around his heart, warming his anger and fueling his distress. “That’s not what happened at all. Vader murdered my friend right in front of me and you act like he deserved it.” 

“I didn’t like the Jedi,” Countess Dooku pointed out, “They took my brother from me for decades and then they killed him when he was helpless and at their mercy. He was a Head of State and they had no right. Yoda had no right to interfere on Geonosis and he did and then he started a galaxy wide civil war over some idiot padawan, a sad little knight, and some stuffy senator. For two Jedi thousands of slave soldiers were slaughtered and the galaxy burned. Of course, history at the time liked to pretend Yan was the villain. As if Yan had attacked a sacred ritual because of ideological differences. The separatists didn’t start that war; the Jedi did and made everyone blame it on my brother.” 

“What does this have to do with Vader murdering Ben?” Luke demanded.

“Everything,” Dooku snapped in reply, looking a bitter as she sounded, “If has everything to do with Vader and Obi wan.”

“I don’t see how.” 

“Truth is absolute,” she said, “not relative and no matter what anyone says is does not depend on our point of view. Truth is truth and don’t let anyone fool you into think that the truth is ever from one angle. Now,” Yen leaned forward and pointed an elegant finger at the trembling rebel, “Tell me what happened aboard the Death Star. None of your silly opinions; just what you remember happening.”

“What good is that going to do?” Luke leaned back a little, a hand reaching to touch the crown on his head. A sad, contemplative look overcame his kind features and Luke shrugged, “Alright.” Carefully with painstaking detail, Luke recounted at had happened during their wild escape from the Death Star. Sometimes Countess Dooku would have him repeat himself and she forced him to describe the final blow to Ben several times. By the time Luke was finished their food had arrived. 

He felt drained and more than a little nervous when the woman dug into her meat without another word. Luke had expected her to immediately give her opinion on the whole matter.

“Well,” Luke perked up immediately and watched her carefully as she dabbed the napkin against her lips, “You’re not going to like it.”

“I haven’t liked anything about this conversation,” Luke said. She nodded in agreement and set down her cutlery. 

“He committed suicide,” she said shortly.

“No he didn’t,” Luke didn’t need to hear anything else, “Obi wan didn’t, and he was murdered.”

“He committed suicide. Do you really think a knight as well trained and experienced as him wouldn’t have defened himself against such an obvious blow? Do you think that Vader was really trying to kill him? I’ve seen Vader fight and those were not the actions of someone who wanted to kill the other just as those were not the actions of someone who wanted to live.”

“I,” Luke forced himself to take a deep breath, “No, you’re wrong.”

“I’m not wrong,” she didn’t look happy with his misery and didn’t gloat, “And you know I’m not wrong. Your teacher committed suicide by falling on your…on Vader’s blade.”

“Why would he do something like that?” He could feel his chest constricting painfully and his breathing didn’t seem as smooth as it had been a minute ago. “Obi wan, he wouldn’t have. He couldn’t have.” Even if he denied it it was still true. The force whispered to him that he could not pretend otherwise. It blessed Countess Dooku’s words even as it condemned Luke.

“To manipulate you obviously,” Yen frowned, “He waited until the last moment to begin teaching you and he allowed himself to die at the hands of his enemy right in front of you. I sense that he and Vader share a history and that Obi wan wished for you to become a Jedi. Since Vader stands between you and the future of a new Jedi order it is possible Obi wan died to manipulate you into hating Vader. Thus, you would be incensed to kill him as revenge for him and the Jedi he executed in the past. Clearly, Obi wan was hiding something from you.” 

“No,” Luke shook his head rapidly, “No, he wouldn’t. He was friend of mine. Obi wan…” Again the delicate brush of the force against his mind corrected his assumption. “Excuse me.” He pushed out of his chair and ran. 

#$#$#$

It was impossible to miss Luke Skywalker barreling in from the terrace and running through the ball room toward the private rooms of the house. No one in the room was impolite enough to stare at him or to make a scene when he bumped into the Governor and her wife by accident on his way out. When he vanished from the room some hushed whispering broke out and Morticia wafted out to see what damage her cousin had done. 

“His teacher committed suicide,” Yen said once she had reached her table, “Kenobi had the boy watch him get killed by his own father.” The countess stood abruptly and marched to the edge of the terrace and glared down at the seething swamp beneath her. “Kenobi manipulated the boy! He wants him to kill his own father!”

Equally horrified, Morticia’s hand reached to cover her mouth as her cousin continued to speak. 

“He knew nothing of the Clone War. He didn’t know anything of the galaxies history as if the Alliance deliberately avoided teaching him. They grabbed the closest force sensitive they could and have been hiding knowledge from him because they wanted a Jedi on their side.” Yen spat her words, the hand clenching her cane shaking. “He knows nothing!”

“Yen.”

“I was too cruel,” Yen bowed her head, “I was vicious when I told him what I thought of the Jedi. I didn’t try to soften the blow in the slightest. I was bitter and angry and I allowed it to get the best of me.” Her shoulder slumped, “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Yen.”

“He is going to need someone to speak to,” the aged Countess said softly, one hand on the thick stone railing. “I might have traumatized him.”

“Luke is not fool,” Morticia said, taking her cousin’s hand, “And all of us make mistakes. You have every right to be upset and angry.”

“I took it out on a child,” Yen sighed, “I would have flayed Yan alive if he had done the same to Juris for being clone during the war.”

“You may stay the night and apologize to him in the morning,” Morticia offered, “If he wishes to speak to you.”

“Thank you, Tish,” Yen turned to the younger woman, “Do you know where Juris went?”

“I believe he is still dancing.” 

“Thank you.” 

#$#4

Vader was waiting for the shuttle to complete prep when the deepest, most agonizing pain he had ever experience, seared across his soul. Such agony rakes its claws over his soul and Vader almost staggered to the side as a wave of grief poured through force to gather around him. He didn’t realize he had hunched over beneath the weight of the second-hand misery until technitican had steadied him carefully. He lifted his head enough to stare the shaking fellow. After a moment he forced himself to stand and brushed away the hovering man. 

Luke. Luke was the source of the pain. Luke was distressed! 

“How soon until the preparations are complete?” He demanded, an itch in his chest demanding he reach his son.

“Three minutes until refueling is complete, milord,” the man saluted hastily, “Then the shuttle will be prepared.”

The growl that followed this announcement was so deep that is resounded through the hanger and sent techs and pilots running (while pretending they weren’t) for the nearest exit that wasn’t into the vacuum of space. 

Two minutes later Vader booted the last tech off the shuttle; leaving the poor man to scramble away from the engine backwash.

#$#$

Luke collapsed against a couch and slid to the floor as his breathing became even more painfully erratic. He couldn’t think and he couldn’t focus. A distinct buzzing in his chest told him that something was wrong. 

The dark of the room closed in on him, pressing mockingly against his eyes and stomach. It mocked his light, slithering around his grief and pressing deeper cracks into his shaking faith. He gasped against the fabric of the couch but found himself unable to suck in a breath.

Distantly he noted he was panicking but there was nothing he could do. 

“LUKE!” Morticia Addams sounded worried and startled to a dimly aware Luke, “LUKE!” He caught sight of a beautiful shadow settle in front of him. 

Another failed breath later and Luke’s panicking was worsening. A hand smacked against his chest and his lungs were filled with a rush of air. 

He coughed, slumping even more against the couch. His next breath wasn’t as painful but still laborious. 

“Luke,” slender hands pulled his form away from the couch and pressed his head against the delicate collar of Mrs. Addams, “You need to breath, listen to me breath, hear my heartbeat and copy it. Shhhhh, you need to breath.” 

#$#4

The dizzying cocktail of fear, panic, and grief only worsened when Vader jerked the lever back for hyperspace. Angrily he paced the length of the cockpit. If the Addams family was responsible for his son’s pain he would level their manor without a second thought. He would take Pugsley and Wednesday as tribute and slaughter their whole family. He would….Vader stopped pacing. Incredulous he turned around to see a terrified technician crouched between an open access panel and the holo table. She held a spanner in front of her as if it would do any good in defending he against his temper.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, feeling a wash of absurd calm peel away his fury. Luke’s pain and panic had abated but it was obvious he was grieving still. 

“I was working, milord,” she squeaked and Vader crossed his arms. The woman was rounder than most with deep laugh lines around her eyes. Her voice was deep and melodious and feminine. She looked odd and out of place in an Imperial technician’s uniform; the dark gray of her jumpsuit clashing with her ebony skin. 

“Why did you not leave the ship?”

“I had yet to reconnect the hyperdrive when you moved into pilot’s seat,” she waved the spanner around, confused, “I had to connect if for you to leave as you had planned.”

“I see,” clearly the technician back at the Devastator was not as informed as he would like to have Vader believe. She could not know where he was going or who he was intending to retrieve. As a technician she as to valuable to just kill as he would any officer on the bridge but she was still a liability. He held out a hand to the still crouching woman, “What is your name?”

Moving carefully she accepted his hand and was pulled to her feet, “Private Aria Pettigrew, milord.”

She did not manage to say more. Vader, thinking quickly, pressed his hand against her forehead. The force bent to his will and he snuffed out her conscious thought. Private Pettigrew collapsed in a dead faint into his waiting arms. Officers were expendable, skilled technicians were not. 

#$#$#$

Luke did not speak for several minutes after his breathing returned to a normal pattern. When he did Morticia was surprised at what he had to say.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I didn’t mean. I mean that I.”

“Hush,” Mrs. Addams ran her hand through his hair, having not released him from her arms, “A panic attack is nothing to be ashamed of. I know what Yen said to you was shocking and painful and you managed admirably for what you heard.”

“I just,” Luke tensed briefly as he tested her grip. She tightened her arms and he subsided. “Even if Obi wan did commit suicide and his death was on his terms Vader still murdered my father.” He closed his burning eyes shut. “Vader killed my father and you talk about him like he’s.”

“Vader did not kill your father,” Morticia said, patting his head around the crown, “However Obi wan died does not matter because Vader did not kill your father.”

“Yes he did!” Luke pulled away from her embrace and glowered at her even as his bottom lip trembled, “Obi wan told me! He said Vader betrayed and murdered my father.”

“He did not betray or murder your father,” Never before had Morticia wished so much to have that scheme Jedi in her hands to tear apart.

“How do you know that?” Luke demanded, “How could you?”

“He told me as much, Luke,” She would not allow the secret to slip but she could not watch Luke hate his father for a false crime, “Vader does not lie and he told me that much.”

“He told you? Why would you believe him?” 

“Why would I not?” She pressed her hands onto his shoulders, “I have never had reason to doubt his word. Though it seems you have had many reasons to doubt Obi wan.” 

“This doesn’t make any sense!” Luke collapsed into her grip like a puppet that lost their strings. His head was bowed low while he allowed Morticia hold support him with a grip on his shoulders. “Why doesn’t this make any sense? The Jedi stole children; they had a bunch of child soldier clones to fight a war. My teacher committed suicide by the person who he said killed my father but you don’t think he killed my father. Yen thinks Obi wan was manipulating me to kill Vader like I’d need a reason. Mrs. Addams,” He lifted his head and her breath caught. His confusion and grief were beautiful; a sun that had been dimmed and hushed with sadness. 

“Aunt Tish,” she corrected gently, revealing in her victory when Luke nodded slowly.

“Aunt Tish….it doesn’t make sense. Why doesn’t this make sense? The Jedi were supposed to be good and compassionate!”

“And weren’t they?” She prodded him for the answer she wanted, manipulating him closer to his disillusionment. 

“They stole children from their families,” shining blue eyes cast downward, “you can’t do that and say you’re good and protect justice. You can’t have an army of child soldiers and pretend it’s for the security of the galaxy.” His trembling worsened, “I don’t know!”

“Yen is very sorry for distressing you so much,” Morticia said/.

“It’s not her fault,” Luke sighed, “Aunt Tish, what happened to my father? Do you know?”

“I know,” his excitement was a palpable thing but she did not allow herself to break beneath his beseeching gaze.

“Please, please tell me what happened!”

“I cannot,” she said, “I promised I would not.” 

“Oh,” his eyelashes trembled with unshed tears and he slumped again. This time he slid sideways and supported himself on the couch. 

“You will have to ask Lord Vader.”

“I won’t ask him,” he snapped, tears leaking from his eyes, “I hate him! I hate him and I’d rather not know what happened to my father than ask Vader,” He spat the Sith’s name like a swear word.

“Oh, Luke,” Morticia pulled him into an embrace as she would either of her children. He went willingly into the hug, hiding his face against the fabric of her gown even as his shoulders shook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Luke seems oddly upset over stuff there is a reason.


	9. Before the Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke talks to a pretty Imperial and has no opinion on spiked footwear. Vader fiddles and hates that he can't teleport.

Luke returned to the party. There wasn’t much else he could do. Sitting alone in the empty sections of the manor wasn’t appealing. After discovering that his mentor and friend might not have been exactly who he believed he was Luke didn’t want to sit around in the dark with his thoughts. He took thirty minutes to clean up before settling on a bench along a wall inside the ball room. 

A dozen couples were twirling around the dance floor. Cousin It was waltzing with a hulking Ithorian while the Addams power couple were the glittering centerpiece of a spectacle. Despite his mood Luke had to smile at the two. Dark side or not, friends with Vader or not, it was clear that the two loved each other with un-paralleled passion. 

It was something nice to admire.

“Excuse me.” Luke started, looking up at the dark human woman who hovered a few feet away. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“You didn’t,” Luke smiled, patting the other part of the bench, “Would you like to sit down?”

“Oh, thank you. My heels have been killing me all evening,” dark purple fabric pool around her feet as she settled onto the stone and wood creation. Luke didn’t quite recognize her but she was a beautiful woman. 

“Then why are you wearing them?” Heels were apparently a uniting force for women across the stars.

“Because my wife loves them,” the woman smiled, “Goodness but these heels are her favorite. I think it’s usually because it gives her a chance to help me relax after a party.”

“Ah,” Luke blushed faintly as the woman pulled back her dress to reveal strappy wedge heels wrapped around robust ankles. “They are nice shoes.”

“Thank you,” she beamed, “I don’t think we’ve been introduced. I’m Governor Ordona, Kista Ordona.”

“Nice to meet you,” Luke held out a hand, “Luke Skywalker.” Governor Ordona blinked a few times, opening her mouth for a moment before glancing around at the two people across the ballroom.

“You’re wanted for treason and rebellion.”

“I guess,” Luke shrugged, “I don’t suppose you’ve got an outstanding warrant?”

“Not one worth more than a planet,” Governor Ordona snagged a drink from a passing server, “What are doing here?” 

He shrugged, “I don’t know. What are you doing here?”  
“I make a policy to never anger the Addams family,” she sipped from her glass, “They’re too powerful and wealthy to make enemies. I play nice and come to their parties when they ask and they usually keep order where I can’t.”

“Keep order?”

“The underworld in this system lives in total terror of Wednesday Addams and her family,” she said dryly, “I’d do something about it but they keep rebels and riff raff out. Plus, they’re responsible for building most of the orphanages and homes here.”

“Orphans are a wonderful thing,” Mrs. Addams glided up next to the governor, “We need more of them.”

“Hmm,” Ordona pursed her lips but didn’t argue. Morticia patted Luke’s shoulder.

“Well, what do you think of the party?” 

“Wonderful as usual, Morticia.”

“I’m so glad. Have you had a chance to dance with Luke here?” Luke made discreet shushing motions with his hands.” Gomez taught him this morning.”

“I have not,” Governor Ordona winked at him, “care to dance?”

“I thought your shoes were too uncomfortable!” It was too late. Governor Ordona seized his hand and pulled him to his feet.

“Look, kid,” Ordona aggressively lead him across the floor, past the couple about, “It’s not every day I get a chance to have a clam, peaceful dance with the most wanted rebel in the galaxy.

“I thought that was Princess Leia.” Ordona rolled her eyes.

“Listen, one day soon Vader will figure out where you are and I’d like to talk to you before you vanish into a black bag.” 

“You’re overflowing with good intentions,” Luke grumbled moving about so as to force the governor to switch sides. 

“So, as I as saying.”

#$#$#$ Several Hours Later #$#$#$

Luke passed Mrs. Addams the crown and flopped gracelessly onto the couch in the family room. Groaning into the cushions and pulled a spare over his head and sank into the comfortable fabric. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Wednesday pulled the pillow away from his head, perching on the curved arm rest. She still looked perfect; Luke observed jealously, not a hair out of place. On the other hand, Luke’s clothes were rumbled and his hair had been mused into a fly-away mess. “Baby Jedi not equipped to deal with children?”

“I’m not used to children,” Luke whined into the couch, “I didn’t know they had that much energy!”

“Don’t worry, Luke,” Pugsley replaced the pillow and sat on the back of Luke’s legs. Too tired to care the rebel shrugged, “They had a lot of fun.”

“They dragged me all over the dance floor,” He propped his head up and stared dolefully at Wednesday, “How come you didn’t dance with them?”

“Who says I didn’t?” An eyebrow tilted upward. 

“Oh.” Luke accepted a steaming mug of something from Mama who hobbled into the room a moment later.

“That went marvelously!” She cackled, taking her normal stool near the fire place. “Too bad my handsome friend wasn’t there.”

“Mama,” Mrs. Addams entered with a bright-eyed Gomez on her heels, “You know he doesn’t like you flirting with him. You must stop.”

“Hmph,” Mama crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air, “It’s been 20 years! Doesn’t he want to marry someone else? I know a nice homicide detective on Corellia that he’d be happy with.”

“A homicide detective?” Luke took a careful sip of the liquid and held it closer the second the heavy taste of chocolate coated his tongue. “Who needs to date a homicide detective?” Engrossed in his steaming hot-chocolate Luke didn’t catch the share glanced the Addams tossed around.

“A friend of ours,” Wednesday said with a sinister smile that Luke did catch. “He’d in his mid-forties and has a son but Mama thinks he couldn’t start dating again.”

“I don’t think it’s a bad idea,” Gomez lit his cigar in the fire and leaned into his chair, puffing. “If the old man does want company then there really is nothing better than a wife.” He soppy grin at Morticia was gratifying and a little nauseating, “The detective might not be a bad idea.” 

“uh-huh,” Luke slurped down more hot chocolate with a gratified sigh, “This is amazing.”

“You didn’t make me hot chocolate!” Pugsley whined, reaching for Luke’s mug, “Why not?”

“My new grandson helped me,” Mama said, still holding her snotty pose, “You just went around terrorizing hikers on the Inter-Continental Trail.”

“But I like hot chocolate!”

“Then next time you can help me,” Mama finally cracked an eye open. “What if he doesn’t want to date the detective?”

“Then we will not pressure him, Mama,” Morticia said calmly, “You know how sensitive he is.”

“But she doesn’t look anything like his wife! He won’t have to worry about that.”

“He’s utterly devoted to his wife,” Wednesday said, crossing her arms, “If he doesn’t want to date then.”

“Pugsley, get off my legs!” Luke held his mug out of reach of the grasping Addams, “Get off!”

“You’re not drinking it!” A brief wrestling match sent both boys crashing to the ground and the mug slipped from his grip. “DAMN!” A moment later both looked up to see Wednesday, still perched on the armrest, with a smirk and the mug of hot chocolate.

“That’s stealing,” Luke glared, missing the comfortable drink. 

“If he doesn’t want to date we can’t pressure him,” Wednesday said, “It’s impolite and I don’t he’ll appreciate it.” 

Luke and Pugsley tussled over the couch cushions for a moment until Luke pushed the rounder boy off the couch. Ignoring the boys, Mrs. Addams shook her head. “Will give him her comm number and I’m sure his intelligence teams can come up with the necessary information.” Luke what do you think?”

“Who are we talking out?” He pushed a hand through his hair, “And why do you want to set them up with a homicide detective?” 

“He’s a dear friend of ours,” Gomez puffed a few more times, waving it around. “I do not know, Tish. If it were I…I would never consider moving on. You rule my heart and soul to think that anyone could replace that…is heresy.” 

Luke frowned between the two and wondered what he was missing. 

“You know,” Mrs. Addams checked the grandfather clock, “It is rather early in the morning. All the bats should be roosting in their caves right now.” Luke’s eyebrows shot up in a motion identical to Wednesday’s and Pugsley’s. “Come now, my little bats, got to roost. I’m sure you’ll need it for whatever chaos out have planned tomorrow.” She waved her hands at them, “Go, go.”

None of the three moved until Luke released a breathy sigh and stood up. “Good night.” He waved at the others and retreated from the room. The Addams teens followed a moment later and also vanished through the doors. 

“What do we tell him?” Mama asked suddenly. “I know he doesn’t like Vader and he thinks he killed his father but what do we do?”

“Tell him or not?” Morticia rested her head on her hand, “I don’t know.”

“I say we just let Vader surprise him,” Gomez frowned at his wife, “You never what’ll happen and either way the fallout will be magnificent.” 

“They could destroy part of the manor.” 

“Oh,” Mrs. Addams frowned and then nodded, “That does sound nice. We’ve been needing a bit of a remolding too.”

#434#$#4

 

He was still in hyperspace. Vader paced restlessly along the length of the ship. Each time he made a circuit he passed the prone form of the mechanic. He wondered if he shouldn’t just throw her out an airlock just to be done with the potential trouble she could cause. 

No. Private Pettigrew remained asleep, sprawled across the bench, snoring peacefully. 

Had light speed always been so slow? Why was it taking so long to reach the Addams’? His son was waiting, ready to be brought to his side. 

With little else to entertain him and wanting a distraction from his scattering thoughts Vader began to rewire the systems he could safety mangle without the ship becoming a violent fireball in the depths of hyperspace. 

This was taking too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll get the hilarious reveal next chapter. Promise.


	10. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader has no chill. Luke can think on his feet. Vader can't bluff. Luke discovers his parentage by accident because he was being sarcastic at the wrong time.

There was something downright ominous about the way a giant black avian was perched at the end of Luke’s bedpost. He didn’t bother with sitting up but stared at the little beast. 

“What are you doing here?” The avian crowed and fluttered its wings. A moment later it hopped down from the bedpost and began walking on its two stilted legs toward his head. “Uh, please don’t be dangerous.” The thing crowed again and jumped onto his stomach. “I realize that everyday I’ve been here the Addams and CO seem to be walking all over me and I’d really prefer if you didn’t do it too.” Luke shooed the bird, “Go away.” 

Sighing, he sat up and pushed back the covers carefully enough that the beast could ride the motion but far enough that it would be further away from his face. 

“I hope you’re happy.” Luke said, pulling himself from the comforter and standing up, “I’m awake and now I’m out of bed.” 

The overwhelming sensation of doom did not lessen in the slightest as Luke got dressed (relishing in his recovered knee) and took a glance out the wide bay windows. He shivered, pulling the delicate strands of light toward himself and wrapping them around himself. Perpetual darkness that loomed close every single day sometimes made it difficult to remember that there was light beyond himself. Even a planet soaked in shadows could only exist by the light creating them and Luke had to rise to greet the shining light whenever he began to feel lost. It was beyond comforting to be able to bask in that glow even if the Addams had trouble focusing on him when he did so. According to Mama Addams he could blind her force sense with a smile and when he was pulling the light even closer she couldn’t be in the same side of the manor as him. 

Luke only built the metaphorical cloak in the morning when he could feel like would bother his hosts the least. Settling onto the ground, Luke closed his eyes and sank into the light. 

“#$#$#

“What is Luke doing?” Pugsley looked at the ceiling with a frown, careful to keep the bloody and dripping creature in his hand from damaging the carpet. 

“He’s mediating,” Wednesday growled, clutching at her head, “He’s too bright.”

“I don’t think he knows what he’s doing,” Mrs. Addams said, entering with Gomez hanging off one delicate arm, “I do not think he was instructed how to meditate”

“He’s giving me a headache,” the youngest Addams woman growled, “Am I allowed to throw him into a dungeon or something? I think the croc in the swamp would like to chomp off his head!” She bit out the last word with a snarl. “He’s like a sun!”

“Good thing I can’t sense this stuff,” Pugsley poked the dying creature in his hand, “If you want to send him through a trap door then I’ll help.” 

“Now, children,” Mrs. Addams unfolded her napkin over her lap and rang for Lurch, “If you’re planning on given Luke a hard time remember that he can’t be hurt.” She nodded at Mama as she entered, “His father is coming today and I told him that Luke wasn’t hurt.”

“So setting him up in the chair is out.” 

“We can’t play ‘Catch the Knife’.”

“I don’t think he’d like to go romp with Gate.”

“Hmmm, how can we get back at him?” 

“Not violently,” Mama said, picking at the dirt beneath her nails with a knife, “But get him to stop doing that light thing. I’m getting sick of it.”

“I’ve got an idea,” Wednesday snagged her brother’s arm and pulled him from the dining room, “Pugsley, we’ll have to set this up right now if we want it to work.”

“Okay,” he dropped the dying animal onto the table and ran from the room following his sister. The adults watched the beast give a final rattling screech before it died. 

“HA! Lunch is taken care of!” Mama Addams cackled, “What a thoughtful grandson.” 

#$#$

“What exactly do you guys want to do?” Luke trailed uncertainly behind the Addams children, glancing back at the manor with a frown. “Go for a walk?”

“Just a walk,” Wednesday said, “It’s a nice day for a walk.”

“It’s not raining and the sun is sort of shining,” Luke replied, “I thought that made it a terrible day.”

“It’s a nice day!” She snapped, “It’s a nice day for a walk!”

“Alright,” he and Pugsley exchanged a look, “It’s a nice day for a walk…..a walk to where?” 

“There are some interesting ruins in the swamp that I thought you might like to look at.” 

“Why would we want to look at ruins?”

“Because!” Wednesday took a deep breath while Luke grimaced. “The ruins are interesting.” 

“Alright,” Luke carefully navigated the mossy branch and stumbled over a random lizard passing by, “Ruins, those are always interesting. What’s in these ruins?” He wasn’t sure but he thought he heard the siblings mutter ‘nothing’. A little warily, Luke continued t to follow them though the branches 

#$#$#$

 

The Addams Family Manor was a welcome sight through the shuttles viewport. Vader clutched the controls a little tighter and forced himself to make a careful landing. 

There. 

He could feel Luke on the planet, a glowing beacon of light that could not have been anyone else. Luke was here and within his grasp. Luke was ready to be brought to his father’s side. 

“Uh,” He turned around as fast as he was able when the engineer gave a weak cough. “Lord Vader?”

“Private Pettigrew,” feeling a little magnanimous, he indicated to the co-pilots chair. She settled carefully into the chair and strapped in. Her nerves and fear were more a distraction than they usually would have been. “What is it, Pettigrew?”

“I’m not sure…well…”

“I rendered you unconscious,” he said shortly, not wanting to wait around while she tried to speak to him on even terms. “We are prepared to land on a planet known as Disparut at a manor owned by a few acquaintances of mine. Due to the sensitive nature of this journey you will not be making the return journey.”

“Oh,” she swallowed audibly, terror spiking sharply.

“Which is not to say I plan to kill you.”

“Oh?” His son was moments away and he did not have the patience to deal with a stuttering mess of an officer.

“The Addams Family will find suitable work for you,” He growled, flipping switches and working the ship into a landing position, “You are hereby discharged from the Imperial Navy and are now a civilian again.” 

“Oh.” Vader turned his head to find Private Pettigrew had fainted; slumping in her crash webbing. 

#$#4

 

“Wednesday,” Mrs. Addams watched the approaching spacecraft from the living room window, “Did you leave Luke out in the swamp?”

“I might have.”

“Wednesday,” Mrs. Addams turned around to her daughter and frowned, “His father is here.” 

“He’ll find his way back. Getting lost in the swamp isn’t the worst thing he’s done.” 

“Oh dear,” Mama, clicked her needles together, “he’s not going to be happy.”

“Which one?” Conversation ceased ten minutes later as the distinctive rasp of Vader’s respirator echoed down the hall. Lurch shuffled into the room holding a dark woman in an Imperial uniform and followed by Darth Vader.

“Announcing Lord Vader,” Lurch groaned before moving over to drop the woman onto the couch between Pugsley and Wednesday.

“Mrs. Addams,” Vader accepted the offered hand and bent his head, “A pleasure.”

“We’re so happy you could come.” Her delicate curtsey was followed by a smile. “How was your journey?”

“Fine, thank you.” He retracted his hand, tucking his thumbs into his belt, “Where is my son?”

“You’re here for Luke?” Wednesday stood and wrapped her arms around his middle, shocking the Sith and making her grandmother glare. “He’s out in the swamp….on a walk.”

“You lead him into the swamp and left him?” He deduced correctly, “Why?”

“He’s too bright,” she sat down and picked her datapad again, “Too bright and he gave me a headache.”

“I’m sure Luke will have returned to the manor by dinner,” Mrs. Addams also regained her seat, “Would you like to wait with us?”

“Vader!” Gomez slid into the room with a grin and pulled his cigar from his mouth, “When did you get here?”

“He’s been here for a minute, my love.”

“Really?” Gomez shook his hand and caught sight of the unconscious officer, “A disguised inquisitor?”

“She’s not force sensitive,” Wednesday poked her, “she’s just passed out.” 

“I will go collect my son,” Vader said, “Do not commit grievous bodily harm to Pettigrew.”

“Good luck!” Mama called at the Sith’s retreating back, “Try not to level the forest swamp.” 

“Twenty credits say that they get into a fight,” Pugsley said the moment the man vanished from view.

“Fifty,” Wednesday held out a hand, “They both end up in the swamp.”

“Agreed.” The siblings shook.

343434

They had left him. 

Luke settled onto a convenient branch with a glower at the questionably innocent swamp. He’d been hiking for an hour and hadn’t managed to find either of the Addams children or the ruins. One moment they had been walking along perfectly and then the next both had vanished. 

“Oh boy,” he propped his head up on his palm, “How do I get back?” Above his head a familiar caw sounded and he looked up. The avian animal was back, perched on a nearby branch and cocking its head about. “Hey there, beastie, do you know how to get back to the manor?” It crowed again. Shaking his head Luke stood, “Thanks, but I must be crazy talking to an anim…al.”

Something dark brushed on the edge of his perception; glimpse into the mind of a stalking animal that was hunting with the single minded intensity of a krayt dragon. 

“Something’s coming,” Luke swallowed back a rise in panic, pulling instinctively on the force to surround himself. He scrambled off the branch and deeper into the forest; seeking to escape whatever malevolent beast was menacing the swamp. “Shh,” he hissed when the bird cawed again, “Something’s coming.” 

He could feel it, whatever it was. Lurking at the edge of his senses, dark and powerful, radiating fierce possessiveness. 

Luke moved from tree to tree, renouncing the semi-beaten path and scrambling his way onto the smaller interconnecting branches and wondering if there was an alternate route to take back to the manor. Surely the animal wouldn’t dare tangle with a family as powerful and dark as the Addams family.

#$#$#

Luke had sensed him. The planets natural dark had not been enough to shield his presence. 

Luke was running from him.

His son was running from him! Vader growled low in his throat and turned a pointed spot of focus directly onto his son. Wrapping the boy’s presence in his power he vowed that he would have him in his grasp.

Nothing else would stand between Darth Vader and his son!

$%$%4

He had to force himself to stop shivering. Whatever was on his trail was hunting with the power of the dark side. Luke wrapped his arms around himself while his teeth chattered. It wasn’t especially cold on the planet but something beyond dark and far past furious had surrounded him. Shadows lurked possessively at his ankles, clawing at his mind and wrapping around his torso. 

“Stop making noise,” he hissed at the bird again, “I don’t want whatever that thing is to get me!” Ignoring him, the bird cawed again. “Cut it out!” 

He grabbed onto steadying branch just as his heart skipped a beat and restarted painfully. Darkness plucked his shoulders and elbows. It crooned into his ear, whispering for him to remain where he was, compelling Luke to wait passively for whatever was hunting him. Without noticing it, Luke stopped moving. The siren song hissed its victory at his compliance and once again the dark tendrils curled over his shoulders and around his wrists. 

“Luke!” Entranced by the delicately possessive shadows that hovered around him it took the pilot a few moments to hear the desperate shout. “LUKE!” 

“Huh?” Luke shook his head, brushing off the cloudy veil from his mind, “what?” Why had he stopped moving? 

“LUKE!” 

“Ben?” He ventured, whipping his head around. “Ben! Is that you!” 

“Luke,” It was Ben, “You need to hide yourself.”

“Ben, something’s chasing me. I think Wednesday wanted to kill me via giant swamp monster.”

“A monster is hunting you, Luke,” Ben agreed, “You need to hide yourself and get off the planet. You need to hide, Luke.”

“Ben! What’s hunting me?” He brushed the bird away when it landed on his shoulders. “I’ve never felt anything like it.”

“Pull on the light, Luke.” Ben sounded wispy and a bit weak, “The light will guide you.”  
“Ben!” But Ben was gone. “Ben?” He whispered this time and clenched his fists. Frightened, Luke did as he was bid, pulling on the strands of light and wrapping them around his person. Clambering to the highest branches the rebel wedged himself between two of them. After a moment Luke reached out with the force.

He pulled a strand of dark toward his cloak. It writhed and hissed in his insubstantial grasp but submitted to his command when Luke wove it into his shroud. If he was running from something that hunted with the dark side then anyone wrapped in the light would be too obvious. Luke weaved the two together, layering the dark and light together to hide himself from whatever monster stalked his trail. 

Luke waited and prayed that this would work. 

#$#$

Vader sense the brilliant flare of the force the moment before it vanished, taking his sons signature with it. He stopped, one boot suspended above the next tree. Luke had vanished off his senses completely. With a careful motion Vader probed at the spot Luke had been standing previously, ensnared by his manipulations. 

Luke was gone.

It took significant effort for Vader to not immediately lay waste to the entire swamp and the Addams. After a moment of hateful fuming he turned his attention to logic and deduction. 

No one else had been sensed which meant that Luke had been and still was, alone. Vader had not sensed his death. Luke was still alive and still on planet and still in the swamp. 

“Hmm.” Such a powerful force sensitive like Luke would instinctually know how to hide them if they knew something was after them. Every babe in the Temple learned quickly how to shield their presence if they wanted to win a game of hide and go seek. Confident, he strode to the area that Luke had once been in. 

Nothing would keep his son from him for long. Not even his own son.

#$#$#

It wasn’t more than twenty minutes that the beast hunting Luke revealed itself. Proceeded by the hideous mechanical rasp of a horrifying familiar respirator Luke clamped his hand over his mouth to keep from shrieking when the form of Darth Vader emerged from the mists. The Sith strode along the wide branch, and to Luke’s horror, stopped directly beneath him. 

It wasn’t a swamp monster that had been hunting him. It wasn’t even a beast. Darth Vader had been hunting Luke across the swamp and through the trees for the better part of an hour. Darth Vader! 

Vader was still standing perfectly still, seemingly oblivious to Luke’s distress, his breathing echoing across the water and trees.

“Calcifer.”Luke nearly started from his hiding place and dropped his shroud when the man spoke. Who was Calcifer? There wasn’t anyone else here except Luke and Vader. Luke’s grip on the tree became white knuckled and his stomach swooped low in this stomach as Vader’s helmet tilted upward and he looked. directly. at. him.

Closing his eyes, Luke prayed that Vader was turning senile and couldn’t see him. “Calcifer, come down.” Blue eyes cracked open as the black bird hopped from the tree beside Luke and soared down to land on the waiting arm of Darth Vader.

What the hell? 

Luke had been privy to many strange scenes of the last two weeks but this one left them all hung out to dry. It wasn’t everyday someone saw Darth Vader standing on a massive tree branch suspended a few feet over swamp water. His left hand was raised and the bird, Calcifer, had landed there. His mouth dropped open when Vader’s other hand reached up to stroke the beast along its back. 

What the hell?

 

His son was here. Luke was here! Where exactly his son was Vader was not sure but Calcifer was a trustworthy crow. He looked back up to where the bird had been roosting and cast a critical over the empty branches. If his son was indeed there then his shielding was beautifully crafted and obviously required a great deal of concentration. 

 

Vader wasn’t moving. Why wasn’t he moving? Vader’s right hand dipped out of view and Luke didn’t blink. What was he planning?

When a red blade hissed into existence Luke didn’t even think before he threw himself at the limb of another tree. Just as he snagged the branch the lightsaber carved through the tree and sent it collapsing sideways. 

“Kriffing hell!” His shroud vanished as his panic spiked.

“BOY!” Luke spared a glance at the fallen tree and the Sith lord before high tailing it out of there. “SKYWALKER!” Vader was bigger and heavier and wouldn’t be able to navigate the treetops as well as Luke could. The force flared with sinister possessive greed just as Luke managed to scramble his way onto another tree. He barely had time to yelp when the red lightsaber carved through the limb he stood on. Breath knocked from his body and falling through the air, Luke had no time to catch himself before he pitched into the swamp. 

Flailing about in the muck, Luke resurfaced with a desperate gasp. He flailed for something solid, blindly just as a growl of dark satisfaction reached his ears. A moment later Luke was yanked from the muddy water by a massive hand wrapped around the scruff of his shirt. 

“Fleeing was foolish, boy,” Vader’s voice was right next to his ear. With mud still on his face, Luke pulled away weakly while trying to scrub his face clear. 

“Let go!”

“I think not.” He scrubbed harder at his face, still yanking himself away from the Sith. Just has Luke opened his eyes Vader’s grip changed and the man seemed to be crouching.

“Wha?” Luke spit out a mouthful of muck and yelled when the reasons for the man’s new grip became apparent. Breathless and shocked, Luke found himself folded neatly over Vader’s shoulder with an arm clamped around his waist. “HEY! LET GO! UNHAND ME, BRIGAND!”

“Calm yourself, Skywalker,” Vader growled, “Or I will force you to.” Luke clawed at the expanse of the cape in front of him and stopped kicking just as inspiration struck. Past the new mud sliding into his eye and ignoring the muck he was getting all over Vader’s armor, Luke pulled the cape to him until he had the very edge. Then, making a few quick calculations he snagged a passing tree branch. Luke wrapped one corner of the cape around the branch and pulled just as he buried his knee, once again, into Vader’s midsection. 

Even Vader, a walking mountain, had to bow to the laws of physics mixed with desperation. As his cape snagged against the limb and he staggered from the blow to his chest; his boot caught a patch of soggy moss. 

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, slipped. 

As he slipped his grip on Luke vanished and the rebel was free to kick and push his way back into the trees and away from his captor. An inarticulate bellow caught Luke’s attention and he looked back down just in time to see Vader sink into the swamp. 

“Ah…” Luke brushed his muddy hair from his eyes, staring at the spot that his enemy had just vanished. “Um.” He waited a full minute before he realized that he had, indeed, shoved Darth Vader into swamp. “Okay.” There was no way this would kill him but it meant that Luke had enough time to make a good escape. 

 

“How do you think its going?” Mr. Addams pulled more smoke into his mouth and released it with a puff.

“They’ve made contact,” Mrs. Addams opened her eyes, “There have been some tremendous flares in the force, both dark and light. Luke just taught himself an advanced form of shielding but I think Calcifer gave him away.” 

“Calcifer?”

“Lord Vader is his favorite. I’m sure he would help him find his son.” 

“Ah, that makes sense! Do you think he’s told him yet?”

“No,” Morticia sighed, “I would have sensed that.”

“This is very exciting!”

“Yes it is.”

 

The hunted feeling returned when Luke stepped into a section of the swamp that was oddly clear. Only a few dozen trees forced a wide circle whose center was devoid of anything living. 

“Huh,” he cringed again as the spot light of force energy swept across the clearing and centered on him. “Kriff!” Luke paused, taking a deep breath and scanning the surrounding swamp. 

Silence, dead silence. There was nothing about the clearing that should have made Luke suspicious. Which was precisely why it was suspicious, he needed to get out of the swamp and taken Ben’s suggestion and get off the planet. 

Wait. 

Luke shifted and took a step away from the clearing. His foot slid back down the sloping branch and his body followed a moment later. 

Something was wrong with this scene. Behind him, unseen and unheard, rose the muddy and dripping wet form of Darth Vader. Vader had been using the force to mask both is presence, sound and the fact that the trees ought to be bending under his weight. Clasped in his hands was the previously pristine cloak. As Luke continued to step away from the clearing not bothering to look behind him, he moved closer and closer to the waiting trap. Starling both men was Calcifer. Luke whirled around just as the beast cawed his distaste. His eyes landed on Vader just milliseconds before the cloak was wrapped around his astonished form. 

He shrieked and flailed, only to find his limbs bound down by the heavy material of Vader’s cloak. 

“I have you now.” Vader tossed the squirming bundle over his shoulder for the second time, confident that Luke would be unable to wriggle his way free. 

“Let me go!” His sons voice was muffled by the fabric but Vader could hear him plainly. 

“I think not.” Vader turned back to the Addams manor with his prize in hand and began the long journey back. 

 

Luke was trapped. Luke was well and truly trapped. Vader had swaddled him in the cloaked like a throwaway rug or carpet. Swathed in filthy fabric and bent double Luke had to make serious effort to keep breathing properly. Water trickled down his back and soaked through his already wet clothes. Something alive wriggled in his shirt. The fact that Vader was slinging him around like a sack of tubers was secondary to the fact that his blood was rushing to his head and that fabric restricting his breathing. 

He kicked at the Sith again tying to convey his genuine problem. Vader stopped and a moment later Luke was sliding off his shoulder and back onto the solid wood.

“If I allow you to walk, boy, you will behave?” Light flooded his vision as the cloak was pulled away from his head. Glowering and breathing deeply, Luke gave a reluctant nod. “Very well.” Vader retrieved his cloak, seized the scruff of his shirt and pulled the rebel toward the Addams Manor. 

 

Mrs. Addams was waiting for the both of them when Vader escorted Luke into the font courtyard.

“Mrs. Addams,” Vader gestured toward the boy and then himself, “If you would please have some items sent to.”

“Of course, Lord Vader,” Morticia covered her nose with a hand as the two passed. Both were soaked with drying mud caked across their clothes and still wet mud clinging to each fold of their bodies. She was too much a lady to make a searing comment. Instead, she called for Lurch. 

“Where are you taking me?” Luke snarled, testing the grip on his shirt. It was solid and did nothing but tire him out further. “Get off!”

“Have you finally deigned to speak, Skywalker?” A door built into the lower wall of the manor slid upward to reveal a set of descending stairs carved from stone. “Or will you remain petulantly silent?”

“I’m speaking now and I want you to let go!”

“This will not be happening.” The sound of rushing water reached his ears and Luke balked. “Calm yourself, boy. I have not brought you here to drown you.” Lights flared into existence to reveal several pools of steaming water. A waterfall of over eight feet rushed from the wall and into the largest pool while a nearly invisible door opened and Lurch appeared at the top of another set of stairs with a bundle of fabric in his arms. “Leave them there, Lurch.” Luke flailed away from his captor and struggled to escape as Vader moved inexorably closer to the largest pool of water.

“What are you doing? Stop! Let go!” Vader tightened his grip and snagged Luke’s bicep. “No. No. No. No. No. No!” Luke hissed and sputtered as the Imperial commander waded into the pool, still dragging Luke around. When Vader waist deep and directly beside the waterfall he wasted no time in shoving Luke under the thundering stream of cascading water. 

Luke flailed, blinded by the water and sagged into the Vader’s arms. “Stop! STOP!”

“You are a great deal more distressed than a child of your age ought to be over a simple wetting,” the Sith observed.

“I’m not a child!” Luke shouted, still trying clear his eyes, “Stop!”

“Of course,” he agreed readily but shoved his son back under the waterfall. When he released the rebel and stepped back Luke fell back and landed in the water, disappearing. Seconds later Luke surged to his feet and sputtered, blowing water from his nose and coughing dramatically. 

“What was that for?” 

“You dove into a swamp, foolish child,” Vader scolded, “It would be considered a grave insult to Mrs. Addams to track such filth into her home.”

“What do you care?” Luke brushed his hair from his eyes as Vader stepped from the pool and bent to pick up a green square.

“We are both guests here,” He tossed the bar of soap which landed with a splash, “There are courtesies to be observed. Get yourself clean, Skywalker, and we will speak when you have changed.”

“I’ve got nothing to say to you!” Luke floundered out of the pool, “And courtesies be damned! I’m not going to do anything you say!” 

Vader’s already fragile grasp of patience snapped. “You will wash yourself or I will do it for you, boy. I have too much to do to indulge your childish insolence any longer!” 

“No!” Luke’s chest swelled with righteous anger, “The only thing you could say is that I need to fall to the dark side and give up my friends and I won’t! So there!”

“There are far more things to be said,” His growling bass turned silky as he stalked back toward the water and the rebel, “Things you do not understand or could even begin to comprehend. You will do as I command or you will find how willing I am to force the issue.”

“Don’t tell me that the mighty Darth Vader is scared of dirt!” Luke snapped, unheeding of both common sense and his shrieking sense of self-preservation. 

If Luke was going to call his bluff then Vader was going to indulge him. Storming across the last few feet separating them he once again seized the rebel by his shoulders and pushed him back into the hot spring. 

“Hey!” Luke was above such petulance. He was Sith Prince, a Rebel Commander, and a Jedi-in-training. Had no one bothered to teach him tact and the matter of dignity? Unbothered by the mounting horror and humiliation from the small blond in his grasp, Vader quickly stripped his son of his shirt with ease born of experience and practice. “GET OFF! HEY!”

He summoned the soap to his hand and, as expected, Luke caved.

“Alright,” he twisted himself free of Vader’s grip, “I can do it myself! You’ve made your point! Stop it!”

“I hope so, Skywalker.” He dropped the soap and turned his back on his blushing offspring, “We will continue our conversation in a civil manner in the parlor room.”

“We weren’t even talking,” Luke muttered sulkily. 

Ignoring the complaint he continued, “Do not keep me waiting.” 

 

Luke gaped at the retreating form of Vader for a second longer before sinking into the water and burying his face in his hands. 

How could he have been so stupid? Vader already had a gigantic bounty on his head and there had already been too many close calls as it was! Plus, he wasn’t’ the type of guy to bluff. 

Blushing, he picked up his floating shirt and tossed it at the rocky floor of the cave. Stupid Vader and his stupid strength and stupid inability to bluff! Luke ran a hand through his hair and grimaced when it came away with dirt. Not as much as there had been but still enough to make him want to get clean. 

He hated that Vader was right. 

At least the water was warm, Luke consoled himself as he moved out of the water to pull off his boots and socks. And at least he had managed to make Vader just as filthy. Of course, armor got cleaned off a lot easier than skin. It had only taken one of Luke’s dunkings under the waterfall to get Vader clean. Subdued and a little confused Luke wondered why Vader had acted so strange. This wasn’t the behavior of Sith lords dealing with rebel commanders. If he thought about it actually reminded him of Uncle Owen whenever Luke got sulky around bedtime. A lot like Uncle Owen.

But that was a stupid comparison. 

“Hey Luke!” Luke grumbled as he picked the soap up, “My name is Vader and I’m secretly related to you! Your uncle and I were siblings before I told my troopers to murder two innocent farmers because the idea of mercy is totally foreign.” Trying to affect Vader’s deep voice was proving a strain on his vocal cords so he continued normally. “I learned you were alive and I’ve been hunting you across the galaxy because I care about you.” Luke stopped eyes wide and straightened as the force shivered deep in his bones. It pulled for his attention, demanding he take notice. Luke was only passingly familiar with the forces’ ability to reveal the truth but he knew enough to know what was happening. Come to think of it, the force had been vibrating with glee the entire time Luke had spoken. Unsure but prodded by power he didn’t understand, he spoke, pulling on the first idea he’d mocked. “Vader and I are….related?”

The force nodded. 

“Vader and Uncle Owen were siblings?” 

Something massive, sublime, and of infinite power whispered a quiet, “Yes,” into his ear and Luke carefully sat down.

Uncle Owen’s father was Cliegg Lars. Grandfather Lars had married Grandmother Shmi…Skywalker. Shmi Skywalker’s son was Anakin Skywalker….making him Owen’s step brother. 

Luke swallowed as the implications finally struck.

“Darth Vader is,” He licked his lips, “Anakin Skywalker.”

He pushed a hand through his matted hair when the whole of the force (as he understood it) sighed with relief and recognized the spoken truth. 

“No!” He protested, shouting at nothing and everything, “NO!” His protests were rebuked, denied, and ignored. “This can’t be! It’s. It’s impossible!” 

Luke ducked his head under the waterfall to pound the truth from his mind. It was wrong! It was false! Someone was confused! Vader wasn’t…Vader couldn’t be….

Vader was and could be….his father.

“Vader is my father.” His bottom lip trembled even as he spoke and was vindicated in his deductions. “Oh, Father,” Luke sagged against the edge of the pool behind the waterfall, standing into space. He thought of the reports he had read of the man’s total brutality; remembered witnessing them first hand. He thought about the armor he wore and wondered just how scarred and hurt he was to wear that life support system. Luke thought about all of the stories fellow rebels had told him about Anakin Skywalker, what amusing snippets that Aunt Beru gave as a rare treat. His mind flitted to the shaking and shuttering Imperial defectors who spoke of their murderous and unstable commander with tones of terror and fear. “Oh, Father. What happened to you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this has entertain you in the slightest then you should let me know.


	11. Luke is Irritating.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Vader have a much needed discussion and it goes just about as well as it does in cannon during ESB.

Lord Vader made it only as far as the greenhouse when R2-D2 came screaming around a wooden bench with his prod extended and sparking. The droid was screeching a fascinating selection of obscene words that would have compelled any other owner to deactivate him. Vader, already vastly irritated, activated his lightsaber.

“STOP!” Morticia Addams glided around the corner; an apron over her usual black grown and a pair of clippers in one hand, “Droid, cease and desist! Lord Vader, please lower your weapon.”

Artoo rolled back a few inches but did not sheath his prod, beeping at Mrs. Addams he complained. 

“No,” she shook her head, “Lord Vader is our guest and you are our guest as well and I will not tolerate fighting in my conservatory. If you two wish to settle your differences then do so else-where.” 

Artoo blatted at the Sith Lord, whirled around and rolled away as primly as his squat body could manage. When the droid left the glass bound room the Sith turned toward his hostess. 

“I do apologize, I thought he would be much better behaved,” Mrs. Addams sighed and set the clippers to the side, “He has been behaved so far.” 

“Perhaps.”

“Is there something I can help you with, dear friend? You seem unusually agitated. How well did Luke’s capture go?”

“He is clever and uses his instincts well,” Vader admitted, following the woman back toward her carnivorous plants. “His use of the force is unique and purely accidental.”

“I’ve noticed that as well,” She leaned over the worktable and began assembling a work-kit. “Luke meditates in the morning. I’ve gathered he does not know what he’s doing but rather he reaches toward the light to instinctively. Unlike the Jedi of old he does not shy away from his anger or his sadness.”

“His shield that he used to conceal himself was constructed of both the light and the dark. He wove them together to make himself invisible in both the corporeal word and the force.”

“Completely invisible?” She tilted her head, “That is a difficult task.”

“I would not have found him if not for the interference of Calcifer,” He admitted begrudgingly, “He had hidden himself so thoroughly. What else have you seen in his time here?” At this point Gomez and Morticia Addams had spent more time around Luke in an informal setting much longer than he had. He wanted to know how his son had managed the last week and a half here.

“He’s very polite. He tells me that his Aunt Beru was very precise about manners and such like. He misses his aunt and uncle terribly and thinks of them daily.” Morticia hefted a long knife, wielding it with precision and skill. “I know that others might consider kindness a favorable trait and if you do as well then know that Luke is very kind. Mama is very taken with him.”

“Your mother is…peculiar.” There was no other way around it. Anyone who had the audacity to wink at him and offer various…suggestions could be labeled as nothing else. 

“Well, Luke did help her in her work. He also seems very fond of hot chocolate.” Vader made a mental note to stock Luke’s quarters on his ship with the supplies needed. 

“Tell me more.” 

#$#$#$#$#

 

Beneath the water his hand looked soft, fuzzy, almost inhuman it wasn’t until Luke lifted his hand out of the water did he note the scars and callus’. He’d settled onto the ledge behind the waterfall and stayed, brooding. What was he supposed to do now?

No matter how many times he threw his revelation back into the force it was echoed back with a benediction. 

Darth Vader was his father. 

Luke sank into the water until it came just below his nose. He stared up at the rocky overhang and the waterfall that fell over its side. 

He didn’t look anything like Vader. The Sith was tall, bulky. He had power beyond Luke’s imagination, skill the far surpassed anything he could ever hope to learn. Nothing about the man could be traced to Luke except his force ability. 

This revelation made more than a few things make sense though. Luke’s mouth twisted into a wry smile as he considered all the times he had avoided the man. Slipped between his fingers with a perfectly time explosion, jump to hyperspace, how many times had he left Vader frustrated and in his dust? He’d left the man….his father….watching him disappear more times than was probably healthy.   
It also explained by Vader had been so forceful when he’d grabbed him in the swamp. If Luke ever got back to Rouge Squadron he’d tell them how he’d shoved Darth Vader into a swamp. He’d give every detail about tripping him up and forcing him to appear in public covered in muck.

Luke groaned and ducked back underwater as a new through struck. How was he supposed to confront him after all of this? What was he going to say to Vader? He couldn’t just go passively into the parlor and present himself like some high ranking debutant from the Imperial Center. When his lungs began to burn Luke pushed himself to the surface and rubbed water out his eyes. 

“Having fun sulking?”   
“WEDNESDAY!” Luke wrapped his arms around his chest and ducked back into the water. “WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?”

“I can’t see you,” her voice slid over the rocks and stones of the underwater cavern, “You’re behind the waterfall.”

“It doesn’t matter! I’m taking a bath!” Something he’d only ever done twice until this point, “What are you doing in here?” 

“I’m here to see if you’d drowned yourself. Plus, we did leave you in the swamp.”

“You knew Vader was coming?” He couldn’t call him his father yet. It felt unnatural. 

“Yes.” 

“Then why did you leave me in the swamp?” He demanded, ducked past the curtain of water to glare at the brunet. “What was the point?”

“To give Vader a chance to chase you,” Wednesday was perched on the edge of the pool, her feet dangling just inches above the water, “I thought it would be amusing to watch you run away.”

“You saw that?” He couldn’t stand up to show his disfavor but he smacked the churning water surface.

“In a manner of speaking, you also won me a bet.”

“A bet?” Luke pushed his hair back and glared, “What bet?”

“You both ended up in the swamp,” she said, taking great interest in her nails. “I thought you might.” 

“Why is that?”

“Because you’re….cut from the same cloth as Lord Vader, he makes things more difficult than they need to be as well.”

“You mean because he’s my….” He swallowed the words, unable to speak them. Wednesday looked up from her nail, eyes narrowing. 

“How did you figure that out?”

“You KNEW!” 

“Of course I knew!” She waved her arms irritably, “All of us knew. You’re Prince Vader.” Luke squawked out a wordless protest. “We do you think we haven’t tossed you to Gate? Why do you think Father even bothered to teach you how to dance or why the Dooku’s were so interested in you? You’re not just some force sensitive that crash landed in the swamp, Luke! You’re Prince Vader! We knew there was something fishy about you but I knew the second I heard your name. I figured out Vader’s identity years ago.” 

“That’s why you’ve been making sure I can’t leave.”

“I’ve seen what Vader does to people who capture you and let you escape. I have my family to think about.”

Luke sighed. He was angry at himself for growing complacent enough to think that the dark-siders would have actually liked him. To think they had enjoyed his company was obviously a lie and, he swallowed down a sudden lump in his throat. 

#$#$#$

“He learned to dance so quickly,” Gomez Addams had joined the Sith and the Dark Lady a few minutes ago and had quickly thrown his impression of the Prince into the conversation. “Dancing is an art! A skill and it was fantastic how well he handled that party! If you can believe it he managed to dance with ten children that night. It was wonderful! He is quite the gentlemen as well.”

“Is he?” His agents could have never turned up information like this. Not what kinds of food Luke liked to eat or how he handled dealing with the Addams brand of insanity. These tiny unimportant details were all the more important and he treasured it all, folding it away to the same place he kept memories of his late wife. 

“We adored having him as company,” Morticia slipped out of her apron. “When you come back to visit you must bring him by. He got along so well with Pugsley and Wednesday, they would be such wonderful enemies.” 

“Yes,” Gomez waved his cigar, “We ought to retire to the parlor room.”

“Very well.” In the room the Addams took their usual seat and Vader cast his eyes around. Luke left imprints around the room; he’d been here a lot. The ghostly echo of his laughter brightened his vision for a moment before the image faded. He stepped to the far end of the couch and bent down to pick up a ball of yarn with needles sticking out of the side. 

“That was his project,” Morticia said from behind him, “He said that they might have a base somewhere cold and he thought it would be wise to have scarf.” Vader ran his hands over the foot and a half long length of blue fabric, admiring the work. His son was here. Right in this very building! He had left little signs of his existence. Little things so unimportant it was a shock that anyone would notice them.

Vader noticed them all. He could see the imprint that his weight had left on the couch, where he usually put his drink down at the coffee table. Luke left things behind and he treasured every one. 

“Lord Vader, how was the chase?” Morticia wondered, “I can only imagine it was spectacular in a fashion.”

“It was,” an echo of irritation swept through his chest at the remembrance of what Luke had done. Throwing anyone into a swamp would be rude but he was his father. His own offspring had pushed him into the muck. “Luke possesses a singular ability to make any situation more difficult than it needs to be.” 

#$#$#$

“Wednesday, I’m not getting out of the water if you’re in here.” Luke snapped, the water was still warm but his fingertips were wrinkling. 

“You don’t even know what to say to your father.” But she got up and moved toward the door at the top of the stairs.

Luke didn’t reply, there wasn’t anything he could say at this point but he swallowed again and scrubbed at his eyes. When he was dressed, robes that seemed a lot heavier and that draped over his shoulders, he made his way up the stairs that Vader and Wednesday had vanished up. 

“Ha! There you are Luke!” Mama Addams was on the other side sitting at her kitchen work table with a thick glass of bubbling green liquid in front of her. The rest of the kitchen was the same sort of homey and comfortable that Luke missed. It made him think of Aunt Beru making dinner or breakfast. “How was your bath?”

“Uncomfortable,” he admitted, inching around her secondary work table.

“I tried to keep Wednesday out but she insisted. Come here,” the old woman ordered and bent down to pick up a mug with a familiar scent. “Have some hot chocolate?”

“Did you spike it with a knock out drug?” He demanded, temper rising. “Or with a truth drug?”

“Don’t listen to Wednesday,” Mama hobbled closer with her offering and shoved it into his hands, “don’t spill anything on those clothes.” The woman began tossing around pots and pans. “Don’t think we don’t like you because Wednesday is insensitive.”

‘How could you possibly?” 

“I’m a force user,” the woman peered at him from beneath a filthy fringe of matted and tangled hair, “Have been for a while. Drink that up and you’ll feel better.”

“I feel fine now,” Luke said, taking a sip anyway. 

“Don’t lie, little grandson. I know hurt when I see it.”

“I’m fine,” Luke scowled into his hot chocolate, feeling a bit coddled. Deciding to ignore the black son that hovered on the edge of his perceptions, Luke took his hot chocolate to the conservatory. There he met Artoo who also seemed to be brooding. As much as a droid can brook. “Hey there,” He pat his companion on his domed head. Artoo beeped and bumped against his side as he sat down. “Yeah…I know how you feel.” What was he supposed to do at this point? How was he supposed handle this kind of situation?

#$#$#

His son had not come to the parlor room, a fact which failed to surprise him. Luke had sulked off somewhere and while it was difficult to pinpoint his location on this planet it was not impossible. Vader excused himself from the company of the Addams’ and made his way toward the conservatory. 

Luke was sitting on a low slung stone bench with his damnable droid settled nearby. His thin form was framed by the brilliant orange blossoms. His gaze was focused downward on a heavy mug. Luke looked impossibly small and young in the thick black robes that draped on his shoulders. They were almost like the Jedi but so far distanced from them they could not have been. His blond hair and tan skin were shocking when compared to the color of his clothes but not necessarily an unattractive contrast. 

Had he always been so small? He looked so young, almost drowning the robes. Vader lurked in the shadows, masking his respirator. His son was speaking. 

“What am I supposed to say?” Luke leaned against the droid, “What should I say? It’s not like the Alliance has an instruction manual for this kind of stuff.” Artoo buzzed at his friend. “I know, Artoo, but I can’t…I don’t know what to do!” With a moan of despair he put his head into his hands, shoulders slumping. After a moment he lifted his head and closed his eyes. “I know your hiding out there.”

Vader didn’t jolt in surprise but it was a near thing. He hadn’t sensed Luke using the force and he was out of eyesight of the short blond. Luke’s instincts must be better than he thought. 

“I commanded you to come to me. Not the other way around, boy.”

Luke his looking up at him, not bothering with the respect of standing, eyes shrouded and sad. “What do you want?”

“I have come for you, Skywalker.” What does his son know? There’s not possibly way that Luke would have discovered his heritage in the time since he left him to bath and now unless the force itself had directly intervened. None of the Addams would have revealed anything to him. 

“I know.” Luke looked back at the flowers, swallowing, “I know who you are.”

His breath was not able to stall because of his respirator but he knew something was malfunctioning because it was difficult to take a shallow breath. 

“Explain yourself.”

Luke took a deep breath and somehow looked even younger when his serious expression turned on Vader, “I know that you’re my….” The word he was looking for seemed to come with great difficulty. Luke tugged at the cloth around his throat and worked the word around his mouth before he could finally verbalize it. “Father.”

He said nothing.

“Aren’t you going to reply?” Luke peered up at him, “Say anything?” 

Something that used his be his heart beat painfully against the pacemaker. 

“What would you have me say?” 

“Am I right?” Luke stood, crossing his arms as he glared, “Are you my father?”

“I am.” 

“Then…” Luke swallowed. After a moment a soft, half-hysterical laugh is made and Luke sat back down. Alarmed and a little worried (dark side planets can create quite the mental mess if you’re not prepared) he settled his arm around the boys shoulders. 

“Son, you must breathe carefully. Filter out the planets influence and reach for what you know. Reach for the light and fortify yourself.”

“What’s wrong?”

“The planet will magnify your emotions or twist them into a disingenuous mess you will not be able to recognize,” the thin shoulders under his arm shuddered. As Vader watched Luke forced his laughter down and sucked in a deep breath. To anyone without force sensitivity the scene would be bland without anything to make it peculiar. Just a boy breathing and opening his eyes. 

Vader saw something truly extraordinary.

Luke, from his swirling confusion of gray, breathed out all of the mist that clouded his mind. His whole form wavered a moment and as he took a breath; a soft light began to grow. It hugged his outline, black robes and all, and illuminated his very soul. Luke was a sun, casting away the cobwebs that had been holding him down. Light was shining from his very soul. He looked, in that moment, more of an angel than Padme ever might have. When Luke opened his eyes Vader shied away from the Force himself. Two pinpoints of pure white light were shining like beacons through a storm. It was disturbing and vaguely inhuman. As if sensing his discomfort Luke pulled the planet’s atmosphere back over his person. It dimmed the light and made, for the Dark Lord, him easier to look out. Without the purity of a supernova sitting beneath his arm, Vader could gaze upon his son.

“I didn’t realize that it was the planet affecting me.”

“Most do not. It only preys upon the Force sensitive. Most do not gather its attention but it will focus on someone of great power.”

“I have been getting mood swings but every time I want to yell at someone I just see Aunt Beru telling me to be polite.” Luke pushed back his hair. It was soft and feathery around his eyes. “Does it affect you?”

“It does not.” It does but not if he is properly prepared. 

“I….I don’t know what to say.” Artoo blurted something rude and was ignored. “What are you planning on doing?”

“You will be coming with me,” He said firmly, “You will come to my side.”

“That’s not an answer and I am not abandoning the Alliance,” Luke protested, pulling away and standing up. “I won’t go to the Emperor.”

“You will come with me and you will stand by my side. Your petty Alliance will be no more and we can rule the galaxy as father and son.”

“I won’t leave the Alliance,” Luke waved off Vader’s hand stepped back when the man stood. “I have a duty to my friends.”

‘You have a duty to me and you will come with me if I have to carry you.” Why? Why does Luke insist on being so stubborn? Obviously he gets this from his mother.

“You can try!” Luke waved his hand about, “I won’t go to your empire.” 

How is it that Luke knows his identity and still refuses to join him? It wasn’t as if he had expected Luke to be brimming with joy knowing his father is Darth Vader but this was still an aggravation. 

“It is your destiny, my son.” Luke expression sharpened at the word but he continued, “You will find that there is no choice for you at this point.”

“You expect me to give in so easily? To allow you to drag me wherever you please? I won’t allow it!” 

“Your fate is to rule the galaxy by my side,” Vader thundered, looming over his offspring. Forgetting that he was supposed to be gently…gently turning Luke to his point of view. His temper roused and stoked there is no avoiding this argument. “There is no need for further discussion.”

“You are correct,” Luke drew himself up, waving for Artoo, “Because I’ve made my decision and I will be going back to the Alliance. Father or not I won’t become that same person that I am fighting.” With the final words that leave Vader gaping after him, Luke storms away. His robes fluttering in his wake and Artoo trundling after him with a victorious cackle. 

After a moment he drew himself up, clenching his fist he growled, “So be it.” 

Luke will leave the Addams Manor with him if he wishes it or not. His son will come to his side and rule the galaxy even if he must be dragged to his proper place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold your goshblamed horses people! I promise you'll get you fluffy Vader and Luke scene but not yet....( I want to torment them a little more first)


	12. Transition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People argue and can't seem to stop arguing. Captain Piett makes and entrance. Prince Luke is a thing now.

Vader seethed as Luke stormed off; vanishing around the corner in a swirl of robes. A pot shattered in the distance from his frustration and he clenched his fists. 

What arrogance! Such insolent disobedience that was so characteristic the Skywalker line. He ought to have punished the boy but Luke was already resisting his attempts of persuasion. Luke kept the wrap of light around himself and disappeared into the manor. Where he was heading, Vader could not guess. Struggling to control his temper, he too, left the conservatory to head down to his own guest quarters. No doubt Luke would not emerge before dinner. 

He had ruined his opportunity. 

For a moment he paused beneath the swinging vine of one of the carnivorous plants. This wouldn’t be the last opportunity. Luke would not be leaving on his ship. Pugsley had already dismantled it. His son was leaving on his shuttle if he liked it nor not. He’d prefer it if Luke came to his side willingly but if he had to drag him kicking and screaming back aboard the Executor then he would. 

$#$#$

Luke stormed into his room and slammed the door shut. It rattled in its frame. The rug on the floor roared when Luke stopped over to the window and dropped onto the window seat. 

How dare he! How dare Vader demand his obedience? How dare he want him to drop the rebellion and his friends and agree to what he said? Father or not Luke could not abandon the face that he was Darth Vader. 

The same man who personally hunted him every time Rouge Squadron and Black Squadron tangled. So many of his recent space battles had been spent directly avoiding the laser fire of his own father! As if he could just ignore that he had been personally responsible for the dead of Biggs? What was the man thinking? That Luke would discover the his father was Vader and decide to abandon all of his principals for him? Just agree to everything he said just because Vader was his father?

Luke snorted, tucking his legs underneath and propping his chin up on his hand. 

It was sheer arrogance, that’s what it was. If Vader thought he could get Luke to just agree with him then he was wrong. Fuming, he glowered at the distant swamp trees. In the course of one day he’d been chased across the most desolate swamps he’d ever seen. He’d been dragged back by the scuff of his neck by the most dangerous man in the galaxy and nearly drowned in a underground pool of water in a mocking parody of a bath. Confronting the man who supposedly murdered his father and discovering that he was he father was a headache inducing trip. Luke rubbed his head and sighed.

What was he going to do? Artoo had told him that Pugsley had dismantled his ship and Wednesday had stolen most of his gear. He didn’t know where his lightsaber was and if he has any idea of the kind of person Mrs. Addams then she had already turned it over to his father. Frustrated, he began to pace. Any avenues of escape had already been ruined and sabotaged by his hosts and if his father was here then he was definitely not going to escape. 

The rug beneath his roared again as he paced over it again and again. What was he going to do? How was he going to help people from some prison cell? If he got a prison cell. He hoped he got a cell because if he was listening to his instincts then Vader would go overboard just like the Addams had. 

Luke stopped; if he was taken off the planet, dragged kicking and screaming then he would be able to escape from the Executor. It wasn’t the first time he would have been imprisoned on a star destroyer on his way to his doom. 

He could escape a Star Destroyer, he would be able to jump off the Executor and even if his father presented a new wrinkle Luke was confident he could overcome it. But, he was not going to make it easy for him.

#$#$

“Luke will be joining us in a moment,” Morticia settled into her usual seat at the table, slipping the poison pills into her pocket. Pugsley gave a pout which she ignored. 

“What is taking him so long?” Vader demanded, still pacing along the walls, turning his head every so often to look at the ceiling. 

“I’m here,” Luke’s voice was frosty, chilled. All of the Addams and Vader turned to Luke. He stood at the end of the room with a cold expression on his face. Mrs. Addams thought it looked rather handsome on him. 

“Thank you for joining us, Son.” Vader didn’t march over to loom over his son but it looked like a close thing. Luke ignored his father but moved toward his usual seat. He settled into it, back straight and eye hooded. His firm expression didn’t abate. Gomez Addams shrugged and Vader finally took his seat. 

Dinner was a wonderfully awkward affair. Conversation between the children and direction family members flowed wonderfully. For the reunited father and son it was stilted, formal. Luke had no interest in anything Vader had to say. It was wildly obvious to anyone looking that the rebel was channeling his friend. Attempting to impersonate Leia Organa to gain a better handle on the situation. 

It was impressive. Though, Mrs. Addams didn’t think that Luke’s needling and insolent comments were going to get him on anyone’s good side. The boy had a plan he was probably working on using it now. If he wanted to be on the receiving end of Vader’s temper then that was up to him. She sipped her wine, exchanging a heated glance with her husband. Gomez clung to her free hand and she pushed her chair back.

“If you plan to level the manor in your argument, Prince Vader,” Luke sputtered furiously, “Please let Lurch know. We’d like to get new contractors out here as soon as possible.”

“Maybe we can add a new playroom?”

A moment later the other Addams had all fled the broiling argument between father and son. Too engrossed in arguing they didn’t notice their hosts leave before dessert. 

“It’s entirely inconsequential if you have the great fleet ever assembling in history!” Luke’s expression was closer to stone than flesh, “When you use it for the wrong reasons!”

“I believe that crushing rebels and destroying bringing justice to this Empire is not a wrong reason.” Vader wasn’t shouting yet but it was a near thing.” 

“Of course you do!” Luke threw his hands up, “What is justice when you march into someone’s home and take it for yourself? Why if crushing the rebellion any good when you could listen to their opinions and concerns and fix them? You’re taking a monster fleet around the galaxy and ruining lives, taking them! You don’t even think that people might not want to be part of the Empire?”

“Rebels are an infestation that I will clean from this galaxy, son.” Vader jabbed a finger Luke’s direction.

“Someone has to fight for the slaves and the oppressed!” Luke shot to his feet, “Your ‘mighty fleet’ could be used for things like search and rescue and evacuations from crumbling planets but you only seem concerned with suppression! Taking what you want from people who haven’t caught a good break in half a century!”

“Do not speak of what you do not understand!”

“I am talking about what I know! I’ve seen it up close! I know what you average storm troopers do and get away with. I’ve seen what your admirals and captains can do to people on a whim. You can’t possibly think that I’ll agree to go with you just because you’ve told me to.”

“I am your father! Boy! You will grant me the obedience due my position!”

“I will not!”

“You are alone and friendless on this planet, son.” Luke swallowed down the freezing drench of terror the seized his chest at the word. “You will be coming with me if I must drag you aboard the shuttle myself.” 

“You wouldn’t dare!” 

“Wouldn’t I?” Vader loomed impossibly large across from Luke as the blond gnashed his teeth together. This time it was Vader who stormed from the room in the aftermath of the argument. Luke was fairly sure the door had cracked in a few places as it was slammed shut behind him. He sucked in a calming breath and dropped back into his seat. His hands were shaking and his eyes were burning. It took a few minutes of conscious effort to not storm after the Sith to continue the argument. 

“Uh..hello?” His head whipped around. A dark skinned woman was edging through the door and glancing around. “I heard shouting. Is everything alright?” Luke wondered who she was. He hadn’t seen her before. Her uniform was a little rumpled and messy and her hair had fallen out of its confining bands to bounce around her head in a mass of curls. 

“Excuse me,” Luke stood up, waving a hand.

“Oh, hi! I heard someone arguing with….” She glanced around and bit her lip.

“I was arguing with Vader, yes. Everything is fine right now.”

“Oh,” The woman moved around the table, taking in the half-scatered dishes and the uneaten food. “Does anyone mind if I just help myself. I just woke up and I need something to eat.” 

“Uh, I don’t think it’s poisoned,” Luke frowned, “Tasted fine to me.”

“Right?” Her sideways glance made him blanch. He probably looked and sounded like and Addams right now. “So who are you if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I’m Luke Skywalker.” Halfway through loading her plate with food the woman stopped. 

“You’re Luke Skywalker….and you were arguing with Lord Vader.” She blinked rapidly. “How are you not dead?” 

“A cruel trick of fate,” Luke groused. The woman shrugged and continued to fill her plate. “What’s your name?” 

“Private Aria Pettigrew,” She waved at him, leaning against the table, “So, what’s a rebel like you doing in a place like this?”

“Trying to escape.” 

“And how’s that working for you?”

“It’s not.” 

“Don’t feel bad, Lord Vader is a difficult taskmaster on the best of days.”

‘It’s not him I’m concerned with,” Luke dropped his head onto the table while the Imperial continued to eat, “What are you doing here?”

“I got stuck on the shuttle that Lord Vader blasted out of the hanger bay without having all the components reconnected. I woke up here, apparently I’ve been fired.” 

“Oh…”

“Don’t feel bad for me!” She replied, cheerfully, “I’m glad I didn’t get strangled like the others. It’s a much better way to go.” An expression of furious shock overcame the pale face and Luke launched to his feet and was out the door before Pettigrew could continue. 

“VADER!” Her eyes nearly popped out her head. “WE’RE NOT FINISHED!”

#$#$#

Four days of bitter arguments, rousing debates and snipe fests started to grate on everyone’s nerve. Pettigrew got the most impatient first and cleared out if she saw Vader or Luke entering a room. She spent most of her days on walks and hikes to avoid the tense house. 

Wednesday wasn’t bothering to be inconspicuous and would conjure up a box of popcorn if she thought Vader and Luke were about to argue. Pugsley just wondered why Vader didn’t drag his son away and be done with it. 

One afternoon, successfully ducking his son’s newest round of arguments of why the Empire was evil, Vader managed to make a request of Morticia. She agreed easily and sent for the family tailor. 

Luke spent another afternoon stuck getting refitted for clothes and a new wardrobe while Vader sent his commands ahead to Captain Piett.

“We will be leaving this evening.” Luke didn’t look up from his datapad as he lounged in the library. 

“Have a good journey.”

“You will be coming with me.” Vader commanded, Luke’s expression didn’t twitch and he swiped for another page in the book. Wednesday was sitting on top one of the library shelves with a few sharp knives and a piece of explosives.

Luke did not do him the grace of reply, ignoring him completely.

“Look at me when I am speaking to you.” Luke’s expression firmed into an infuriatingly difficult expression that Vader had come to know well over the last five days. When his son finally turned to look at him it was with the understanding that Luke was only doing what he said because Luke wanted to. Not because Vader was commanding him.

“I will not be going with you. I’m going back to the rebellion.”

“You will not returning to your anarchist friends, son.” Luke turned away, dismissive of his presence. “You will return to the Executor with me.”

“I will not,” Luke’s temper ran hot when his patience expired, something Vader could well recognize. “I’m leaving fort the Rebellion. I’m not going with you.” 

“Your place, little Prince, is at my side. You will obey me or suffer the consequences.” With the threat of disobedience firmly established he swept from the library. Hearing Luke sputter out an ugly was almost worth the fact that it was directed at him. 

#$#$#

The family was assembled at the bottom of the ramp save for Pugsley and Luke.

“Where is the boy,” Vader wasn’t pacing yet but it was a near thing.

“My friend, Pugsley said he’d make sure he was on time.” Gomez puffed his cigar, “I’m sure they’ll be here any minute.”

“They are coming,” Wednesday said ominously. A moment later the sound of hollering and shouting reached them. Pugsley rounded the corner with Luke tossed over a meaty shoulder. Luke was bellowing all sort of insulting names that would have made anyone’s ears curdle. Privately he was impressed that Pugsley had managed to apprehend his son. Luke had managed to escape his own grasp an embarrassing number of times. 

“PUT ME DOWN! LET GO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?”

“One Prince Vader!” Pugsley said cheerfully, ignoring Luke’s thrashing. His robes had fallen over his face and his visibility was nonexistent. 

“Kindly deposit him in the ship, Pugsley.”

“Sure thing!” Luke’s shouting worsened as he was hefted up the ships ramp. 

“Thank you for your hospitality, Mr. and Mrs. Addams,” He took Morticia’s slender hand and bent over it. “I look forward to returning.”

“We’d be honored to have Luke as a guest anytime,” Mrs. Addams replied, “Please let him know.”

“I shall.” With a shallow inclination of his head to the rest of the Addams family, Vader nodded and marched up the ramp. He snagged an arm around Luke’s middle just as the boy moved to jump ship. With one hand around his son he was free to press the commands for the shuttle ramp to shut. 

Luke thrashed in his grip as he lugged him into the seating area. He dropped the boy into a seat and made his way into the cockpit. There he locked all of the escape pods and lifted the ship into space. When they were in hyperspace he moved back into the seating area to fine Luke missing. Since the shuttle was too small to properly hide in it was only a small matte of dragging him out of the vent. He marveled that his son could still fit into the vents of a space craft. 

Luke was disheveled and panting when he was dragged out of the shuttle. His grip on Luke’s biceps was probably painful.

“You will listen and you will listen well,” He growled, Luke’s eyes widened a bit. “You will be joining me aboard the Executor and that is my final word on the subject. You will not be escaping my custody young one, I am your father. I except your obedience in all things.”

“I will not!” 

“On board you will be granted every courtesy my officers can oblige but if you take advantage of this you will find just how well I am prepared.” 

“To what?”

“To deal with you.”

“You didn’t seem all the prepared when I tossed you into that swamp.”

Vader growled, wrapping his hands tighter around Luke’s shoulder, “Your rudeness and insolence for the last few days cannot go unpunished. Regardless if you accept your lineage or not, little Prince, you will grant me the respect and obedience due my position.”

“You are not!”

“Make you choice, little prince.”

Luke’s eyes smoldered with beautiful rage and fury but he gave a jerky nod. His jaw was clenched tight and Vader could hear his teeth grinding. 

“Wise decision, now, aboard my ship you will not be a prisoner but you will be guarded and escorted. No one knows of your identity save myself and Captain Piett and you will. keep. it. that. way. You will not be foolishly announcing yourself the ships contingent that you are Luke Skwalker. As of this moment you are Prince Luke. You will add no last name and you will not disagree, understood?”

“Why?”

“It will be explained in due time. You will not allow your foolish rebel tendencies to overwhelm you and if you are found sabotaging the ship or its operations then you will be punished.” Luke’s expression tightened even further but he nodded again. “As far as anyone else will be concerned you are a political prisoner that I am using as a hostage. If you break this illusion, son, then you will be sent to the furthest reaches of space until I fetch you.” Luke’s nod was microscopic and mutinous expression on his face didn’t lift in the slightest. “Now, you may either sit in here or join me in the cockpit but expect you to be quite and calm.”

“I’ll stay here.” Luke bit out and Vader nodded, “As you wish.” 

#$#$#

Captain Piett hovered at Admiral Ozzel’s side at the shuttle settled into the hanger bay. The Stormtrooper escorts that lined the hanger were perfectly silent as the ramp descended and the noxious fumes followed a moment later. When the hissing respirator echoed across the hanger ever spine in the room straightened. 

Lord Vader descended the ramp and Piett’s eyes widened as a slender figure in blue and red robes followed a moment later. Prince Luke, Lord Vader’s newest political hostage.

The Prince was shorter than his lord by almost a foot. His eyes were hooded and he gazed across the sea of black and white with an expression of distaste and irritation. His spine was straight and his robes fell to the floor. He wasn’t restrained but he hardly looked like he needed to be cuffed. He didn’t need to see Ozzel’s expression to know that the man was eyeing the boy with curiosity. 

“Admiral,” Vader’s voice dragged them both away from the Prince, “Have the ship rejoin the fleet for refueling at the Kuat shipyards.”

“Yes, Lord Vader,” Admiral Ozzel saluted and moved to walk away. Captain Piett stiffened when the blank mask turned toward him.

“Captain, escort the Prince to his quarters.” The boy’s expression chilled to Hoth –like tempratures when Vader turned toward him. “We will be continuing our discussion, Prince.”

“So you say,” his tone echoed the kinds that Piett had heard on one of his rare visits to the Imperial Senate. It was insolent and rude in equal measures and Captain Piett could not be any less courteous to the Prince than Vader was. Without another word, Lord Vader swept down the rows of Stormtroopers and exited the hanger. The Captain turned toward the Prince and swallowed down a sigh. Prince Luke’s hands were clasped around each other, white knuckled and trembling. Obviously the boy was much more frightened then he would allow to show.

“Please, you highness.” He nearly bit his tongue when a sharp glance speared him. A calculating gleam in the blue eyes made him regret ever joining the Empire. “This way, please.” 

“Very well.” At least the Prince wasn’t rude, just irritated. “After you, Captain Piett.” His mouth suddenly went dry, he wondered how the Prince knew his name.

#$#$

It was odd to be on the receiving end of the manners that were usually directed at Leia. The lost princess of Alderann was used to people bowing and being overtly polite. Luke had never been addressed ‘your highness’ and wondered if this is how Leia always felt. He felt like an imposter. A plain bird in fancy stolen feathers.

“Prince Luke,” The captain reached a door after a few turbolift rides and a good stretch of walking. After a short bow he was waved through the door. “Your things will be brought up by this evening. Please, make yourself comfortable.”

“Thank you, captain,” he said reflexively. He could feel his father focusing on their interaction through the force. He ignored the man and dropped a new shroud over himself. 

“Of course,” Without another word the thin Imperial and the guards vanished and Luke was left to survey his quarters. For a ships quarters they were fantastic if a bit plain. A bedroom, an office, a dining and living room plus a refresher that was almost obscene in size. The opulence was understated and Luke dropped into the couch, groaning in frustration. 

It would be difficult to escape off the ship but it was better than being held in the Addams Manor. At least here he knew where he fit in. Luke stood up, taking a steadying breath and produced his lightsaber with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	13. Poor Poor Piett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piett has to deal with a lot of shit and needs a raise.

With his lightsaber Luke has a few options. 

He could fight his way out with his unreliable skill until he get to the hanger bay and steals a ship. The downside of this plan is that someone would inevitably call his father to contain the problem. Then Luke would be dragged back though the ship back to wherever his father would figure to leave him. 

Luke could use the lightsaber to cut through sections of the ship while hiding himself from the passing officers and troopers. Except that someone would inevitably call his father and then Luke would be dragged back through the ship to where ever his father would figure to leave him. 

There was a possibility of stealing the steward clothes except that the steward was usually over six feet tall with muscles upon muscles. He wouldn’t fit into the uniform and Imperials were conscious of their image. Someone would spot him and then comm his father. Then his father would drag him back to wherever he would figure to leave him. 

Luke buried his head in his hands. Anyway he looked at this situation his father was always going to end up dragging him somewhere. 

Possibly to prison.

Maybe back here. 

Luke wondered if he ought to just see what happened if he walked through the door and kept walking. 

Actually, he straightened his robes and nodded. That’s exactly what he would do. If his father was planning on keeping him onboard and unharmed then Luke would apply pressure to his weakest point.

Luke himself. 

Keeping in mind just how Leia would command attention of the wild-mannered rogues and trying to remember just how her force presence felt, Luke slapped the door open and stormed out. He nearly bowled over a startled Captain Piett. The slightly taller man staggered to the side and made an efficient turn-about. 

“Prince Luke! Where are you going?” The Stormtroopers that had been posted outside his door, followed the captains footsteps. He glanced back at them, wondering why none of them had tried to stop the political hostage from escaping his room. Of course Vader had commanded that the Prince not be harmed in any way. From the way the boy was walking it was pretty clear that hurting him was the only way they would get him to stop.

“I’m going for a walk, Captain,” Prince Luke didn’t glance his direction, moving down the corridor with royal assurance. “Is there a problem?”

“Prince Luke, you are supposed to be in your quarters and you were not to leave.”

“Is that so?” He continued to walk away, “This is an impressive ship, Captain? Where exactly is the bridge?” 

“That is classified information, your highness.” Captain Piett said severely, “Please return to your assigned quarters.”

“I think not. This is a not a new ship but guessing from the barrenness of the whole thing I’m assuming the troops and navy personal are being transferred out. Tell me, Captain Piett, are you the one who will be commanding the Executor when the ship is finally complete?”

“I would…how?” Piett gaped at the blond and shook his head. It didn’t matter what the prince knew or didn’t know. “That’s no concern of yours.”

“I see.” There was a deeply ominous way that the Prince said that and when the blond turned on his heel, Piett felt impending doom approaching. “I suppose the bridge is this way then?”

“Prince Luke, please, for your own safety return to your quarters and wait. It is not safe for a civilian to about a star destroyer.”

“Then it’s a good thing I’m not a civilian,” Troopers were snapping to attention as they passed. Whether it was for the Prince or Piett himself he didn’t know. 

“You are royalty.” He was a little confused but accepted the sharp glare that sent the brief image of black durasteel and a gleaming helmet skittering behind his eyes. “Of course you are a civilian.”

“On my planet everyone knows defense and none are civilians.” Prince Luke sent a weak-chinned ensign into the wall with a fierce glare. Piett dithered around, unsure how to treat the boy. Then, thinking of no better way to stop the determined prince, Captain Piett dashed in front of the blond and planted himself firmly in his way.

“Prince Luke, with all due deference I must insist you return to your quarters, you are not allowed around the ship without an escort.”

“If I need an escort would you volunteer, Captain?” 

“I?” He paused, pinned in place by the blue eyes that smoldered with the fire and strength of a star going super nova. Luke was not just a prince. He was warrior. Piett wondered what the boy had done and what he would do to protect his people. He also figured that Vader would not have a simple time converting this one to the Imperial manner of thinking. 

“Captain?”

“Well…I…of course, your highness.” 

And that was how Captain Piett found himself giving a tour of the star destroyer to a political prisoner.

$#$#$

The Captain was steering him clear of any sensitive materials and sites. Luke would have been impressed with the underhanded sneakiness that man was managing all while pretending to be perfectly amicable except that his attention was half-riveted on the black sun that was his father. 

His power was both intriguing and repulsive. Vader stood lightyears above anyone else. He outshone Luke and his strength frightened him. What his father was capable of doing. What his father would do. What his father had done in the past and what he could do to Luke. The blond wondered what would happen if he pushed his father even further than he had so far. What Vader would do if Luke pushed against the velvet clad durasteel bars that had been erected around him? 

Since he wasn’t readily a spy and he actually a Prince, Luke wasn’t sure how to get around the troops and navy soldiers that seemed to be hiding around every corner. He was doing his best to quietly antagonize Captain Piett but the unflappable man seemed immune. It wasn’t until the man inconspicuously shoved him into a conference room did he understand why Captain Piett had no reacted.

Apparently his father was a looming shadow over him in more ways than one. 

“Prince Luke.” Standing in front of the gleaming viewport like an ominous shadow, was his father. Luke glanced around to find the door behind him sliding shut and Captain Piett vanishing from sight. 

“Captain Piett does you credit.” Luke said amicably, trying his best to not allow his temper to break free of its bonds. 

“He would,” Vader paused before turning fully to face the shorter man. “You put him in an uncomfortable position.”

“Did I?” Luke leaned against the conference room table, crossing his arm. “What a coincidence.”

“If you remember what I told you, little Prince.”

“I remember,” Luke’s agreeable expression fell away. The blond was scowling at the armor clad sith, “And I’m telling you no. I am a member of the Rebel Alliance and it doesn’t matter if you’ve decided to pretend that just because of biological connection you’re not going to kill me yet.” Luke ignored the sudden dip in temperature at his words. Vader’s hands clenched into fists. “It is meaningless to me and I’m sure you’re only using it to get what you want.” Luke was about to turn on his heel when his father moved faster than lightening. A grip on his shoulder stopped him and spun him around.

“There is nothing! Nothing in this galaxy that compares to your value,” Vader snarled his voice possessive and frightening even as Luke squirmed beneath the crushing grip on his shoulder. “You Are My Son! The heir to the force. The rightful heir to the Empire and all of its citizens and power. I am protecting you, foolish boy! If you would unbend from you self-righteous pedestal enough to see it! Among the rebels you are prey to all manner of dangers that you ignore with such idiocy it was a marvel you have survived this long!”

“Get off!” Luke’s panic spiked just as Vader’s anger became a palpable thing that wrapped around the blond pilot. “Let go!”

“There is no escape for you, my son.” Vader intoned, “If you wish to believe the lies that you rebel friends have spoon-fed you then by all means, believe them. But know this, my son,” Luke shivered as the full force of his father’s attention was focused solely on him. “Your future does not lay with the Rebel Alliance. It is at my side and as my son and heir. If you choose to remain ignorant to the truth of the Old Republic and the galaxy then so be it. However hard you try and no matter what mechanisms you might wish to use in an escape know this, my son, you will not leave. There is no place in this galaxy that I cannot find you. No rock you can crawl under, no storm strong enough to behind, no allies powerful enough to keep you away from me. Escape if you please but you will always find yourself returned to my side, if you wish it or not. That is my promise son, this is my purpose.”

Luke blinked a few times and found himself to be shaking. During his proclamation Vader had steadily pulled him closer and closer until the blond was only a few inches away from the Sith. His head was craned back to look the rounded eyes of the mask. He was shaking. Luke was shaking in his father’s grasp. A bone deep trembling that vibrated any words or ideas he might have formed directly into dust. All of his attention was riveted on the sheer power that was lashing out in furious spikes from Vader’s person. 

A dark cloud had gathered in the room, seeping from the corners and shadows. It lurked beneath Luke’s feet, a whirlpool that sucked away anything he might have said. There was a dark, frightening possessiveness that shook Luke to the very core of his being. 

This was not simply a father finding a son. 

This was not a family reunion gone bad. 

Luke knew this scene. Ever planet had a legend like this. Ever pilot he’d met. Every cynic and mystic and gunslinger knew stories like this. The galaxy was steeped in the variations of this idea.

A treasure was hidden away. Taken to be locked in a tower or in the deep cave that none could reach. A gem that would fade away into legend and be lost forever.

Luke’s lips trembled as he briefly considered what this proclamation meant. 

This was madness. This was cruel and unbelievable wretched. Luke would not, could not stand to be a treasure perched on a pedestal. 

It was as if Vader had completely forgotten that Luke was a person outside of the biological connection they shared. 

What would Vader do if he tried to escape?

“Is this clear?”

“I.” Luke liked his lips, clenching his eyes and flinching when a massive hand reached toward his face. 

“Son, your place is by my side; ruling the galaxy.”

“I…uh…um.” Standing was proving to be a problem but he couldn’t tear his gaze away from the blank mask. Very gently, Vader trailed a hand from the crown of his head to the curve of his jaw. It was such a careful motion that Luke could hardly feel the black leather against his skin. 

“Even if you do not find yourself in agreement then I will educate you. I will show you the power of the Empire. The might I command as the Supreme Commander, the vast number of souls I lead and govern. You inheritance is the galaxy. It is your divine right to rule.”

“I don’t,” Luke jerked his face away and pulled desperately on the light that had been suffocated beneath the sheer power of his father’s temper. “I…can’t!”

“It is in your blood, my son.” Lord Vader’s voice was softer now and he allowed Luke to sink back into a convenient chair. He didn’t dare look up at the Sith. Keeping his head bowed and unfocused eyes directed toward his fidgeting hand was better than continuing to stare into the abyss. After a few moments of silence a solid hand patted his shoulder and Luke heard his father leave.

#$#$

 

He was a little pleased. Vader had managed to shock his son into silence. To finally make the boy listen to his words. 

Was it a little shocking for a farmboy turned rebel? Perhaps, but Vader felt his son could manage the transition well enough. 

He would be Emperor and his son the Prince. 

Luke had seemed to accept his words and…Vader paused. The force blared a warning before he ducked to the side to avoid a dangerously thrown paperweight that promptly shattered against the bulkhead. 

“Lord VADER!” Luke was standing at the far end of the hallway, blue eyes flashing lightening as one hand clenched around another projectile. 

“Boy.” He growled; it seemed he was wrong about his son’s acceptance.

“Never,” Luke’s expression was livid and his jaw was clenched. “I will not be. Some. PUPPET!” Vader ducked again as the second paper weight was launched at his head with unerring accuracy. Dimly he was aware of Captain Piett attempting to talk down the storming Prince. “I AM NOT SOME PRIZE! A TREASURE YOU CAN USE TO YOUR DESIGNS!” Luke was shouting now, stomping down the length of the hallway in a fit of fury so intense he probably hadn’t realized that he was so impassioned. “I AM NOT SOME TOOL TO BE USED AND DISCARDED!”

“Prince Luke, please. Please keep calm, I’m sure that.” Vader’s warning that the graying captain ought to keep himself to himself died just as Piett’s ill-advised reach of Luke’s hand ended up with a small blond socking the Imperial naval captain to the ground. Without a backward glance to the sprawled out man Luke marched to Vader. 

“I WILL NOT SUBMIT TO YOU INSANITY AND YOUR ABUSIVE GOVERNMENT! MY PEOPLE WILL NOT BECOME THE WILLING SLAVES OF YOUR ‘MIGHTLY FLEET!” Luke was inches away from Vader’s chest and roaring with fury now. Stormtroopers were torn between aiding the disoriented Captain and Lord Vader. 

Not entirely surprised the Luke had regained his traction so quickly; Vader was prepared to fight a fire with fire. He should have remembered that even the move innocent looking animals on Tatooine were bred for fighting. 

“Boy! If you were aware of the sheer hypocrisy of you statement you would not be so bold in your declarations!”

 

“If I am a hypocrite then you must be looking in a mirror! How can you accuse me of hypocrisy when you’re the galaxies greatest practitioner of the art! How can you pretend that the Empire that you promised would bring ‘peace and prosperity’ is one that doesn’t actively avoid doing either?” 

“This is not!” 

“Yes it is! You cannot pretend that you have failed to live up to your promises and now you turn around and expect me to fall head first into some misguided mess that you pretend is a government!”

“Do not test me, boy!” He’s beyond annoyed that Luke has regained his fire so quickly. That his son was ready to pick a fight in the middle of crowded hall. He glanced at the astonished Captain Piett who was being helped to his feet.   
Vader glanced down at Luke and shook a furious thought out of his head. Luke’s expression was one of solid, righteous anger that would have sent the entire Jedi Council running for the hills. It had the great potential for darkness except that Luke was practically a beacon of light. It was a little blinding to someone who had been wallowing in the dark for so long. His son’s fists were balled up and his teeth were bared in an animalistic snarl that would have frightened off any manner of enemy.

Not his father.

“Boy! You are a child with access to unbelievable power. You do not know what to do with it. You need guidance! No matter.” 

“This is not what we were discussing!” Luke brushed his words to the side, “And I won’t stand here and listen to a broken machine that replays the same sound bite!” 

“BOY!” His temper snapped, Vader snagged a fistful of Luke’s front robe and dragged him across the remaining distance. Hauling his son off the floor and too close to his mask, Vader was suddenly struck with the thought of how blue his eyes were. 

#$#$3

The scene was beyond frightening and Captain Piett couldn’t believe that he was about to step into the middle of it. 

Lord Vader, master and commander of the Devastator, had seized the shorter man by his clothes and was holding him a good five inches off the floor. The boy’s expression was a dark snarl that was probably matched by whatever was beneath Vader’s mask. He couldn’t believe that that tiny slip of a Prince had dared cause such a ruckus with Lord Vader. 

Piett was impressed and terrified. 

And also irritated that the prince had had the audacity to punch a fleet captain in the face, his nose wasn’t broken but his cheek would be a blooming bruise for days to come. 

Prince Luke didn’t seem to mind his position, if anything he was using his proximity to yell even loud while Lord Vader’s thunderous roars in reply were sending the air in the hall vibrating with anger. Even facing down an Imperial despot the blond looked ready to fight, there was no sense of self-preservation keeping the boy from his verbal brawl. 

“Heed your words, Prince Luke, remember that I have the capability to prove my power. Shall I select a target, little Prince? Once of yours that has minimal defense? Shall I show you what a single star destroyer of capable of?” 

Piett could tell that Vader’s threat was exactly opposite what the man would want to do if he wanted to woo the prince to the Empire. The second after his lords declaration the prince’s shouts stuttered down to enraged silence. 

“You wouldn’t….” Except that Lord Vader would if he thought it would get him what he wanted. “I… you…..”

“I could decimate whole droves of your people by myself! Shall I show you what I am capable of, boy?”

“Don’t you dare!” It was obvious that the conversation was not going to dying down anytime soon so Piett settled for leaving the short blond to bear the brunt of his lord’s temper.

$%$%$

It took until Artoo rolled into the semi-abandoned hallway for Luke and Vader to stop their looping argument. With a derisive blat the droid rolled over Luke’s toes and jabbed his prod into Vader’s knee. 

“ARTOO!” 

“Droid!”

The little astromech ignored their protests and rolled around again to spark his extension at them. A little wary, Luke stepped away. He knew what Artoo could do with his tools and had no intention of being on the receiving end his friend’s temper. Luke was so focused on the blue and white machine he didn’t notice when Vader stepped a bit protectively in front of him. 

“What is it, Artoo?”

“How did you get free of your restraining bolt?”

“You shouldn’t underestimate Artoo, Vader,” Luke snapped, glaring again at the mask. 

“I am well aware of the droids resourcefulness, little prince,” Vader sounded a little tired, as if the last hour of argueing and grandstanding had sapped his energy. “As I am well familiar with your band of rancor. You seem to have inherited more than your build from your mother. You have inherited her temper.”

Luke switched his gaze from Artoo and toward his father (though he would never admit it) “What?” For the first time since meeting his father as such Luke’s voice was not tempered with irritation or anger. His entire countenance softened and his voice dipped lower. “My mother.”

“Yes,” The Sith paused, unsure what to do but he remembered what Mrs. Addams and Mr. Addams had advised. “We do not seem to have….we are not….” This was beyond him and he cursed his friends for making it seem so effortless. “I will speak to you later, little prince.”

“What!? You can’t just say something like that and leave!”

“Later, young prince, when your temper is not so close to the surface.” 

“Excuse me?” Luke’s sputtering was ignored when Vader turned on his heel to leave.

“You will be escorted back to your quarters. Do not stray.” With the final proclamation, the Sith made for the privacy and relative silence of his hyperbaric chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....stuff......kinda running out of juice. Send me any suggestions you have.


	14. WTF Morticia?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intruder and a conversation and a proposition.

What a disaster. Firmus Piett pressed the ice pack a little harder to his face and winced. Prince Luke was proving to the kind of legend that would spread through the whole fleet. His and Lord Vader’s arguments were still loud and they took place whenever they encountered the other. There had been an impressive shouting match on the bridge in Huttese. A few of them in the mechanics lab. (Prince Luke had hurled a hydrospanner and a good chunk of metal at Vader.) It wasn’t clear why Vader hadn’t killed the boy but whatever reason the man had Firmus still trusted the man. 

“Sir?” A young ensign waited a few feet away with a datapad in hand, “There’s a ship requesting permission to land. It’s transmitting codes aren’t on record and,” The ensign glanced nervously to the side. “They suggested I fetch Lord Vader but…”

“Thank you, ensign,” Captain Piett accepted the pad and gestured for communications. A few minutes later his eyebrows shot up and he said, “Allow them to land. Prepare a small greeting and someone rouse Lord Vader.” 

Captain Piett was the only ranking officer onboard the ship when the handsome shuttle made landing in the hanger bay. There were a few dozen Stormtroopers and a medical officer that had been press ganged into the welcome party. As the boarding ramp lowered, Piett reminded himself that anyone who could invoke Lord Vader’s name with immunity was to be respected completely. 

The first through that crossed him mind, most absurdly, when a strange woman began to descend the ramp was. “Was this Lady Vader?” She looked exactly like what Piett would imagine Lady Vader would look like. The woman hadn’t even spoken yet and Captain Piett could feel the familiar nauseating terror that he got around Vader cling around his chest.

“Good Evening,” It was marvel she was able to walk much less glide in a dress like that. She was tall, thin, with black hair the pushed past her shoulder. Her black dress was tight around her vuloptuous form, nails and lips painted a shocking red while her face and hands were as pale as could possibly be. The woman paused right in front of Captain Piett and surveyed the hanger bay with a contemplative expression. “It has been so long since I’ve been on a Star Destroyer, they have changed much.”

“I.” 

“I am Mrs. Addams,” She graced Piett with a frighteningly kind smile. 

“Captain Piett, milady.” He bowed a bit and felt a rush of total relief that this wasn’t some secret wife his commander. “Welcome aboard the ISD Devastator. As this is rathe unprecedented we must ask you to wait while we verify your identity and.”

“That will not be necessary, Captain.” Piett stiffened and flinched about when the rumbling bass of his commander reached his ears. 

“Milord.” Vader ignored him. 

“Mrs. Addams,” The Sith stopped beside the confused captain, crossing his arms. “This is unexpected.”

“Old friends deserve to visit,” Mrs. Addams replied with a tilting eyebrow. “I came to see how the hostage has settled. He is an adopted family member after all.” Luke had have been an adopted family member because he looked nothing like Mrs. Addams. 

“Your concern is unwarranted. I have managed the Prince fine.”

“Hmm,” Mrs. Addams smiled at the Sith with a too-delicate shake of her head, obviously sensing the lie. “It had been too long, my friend. We will have to spend some time discussing our various careers at length.”

“Your interference is not needed.” 

“Oh?” Her eyebrows ticked up a bit. Her polite confusion melted away, “I think it might be. I do have more experience in dealing with reluctant royalty of Prince Luke’s ilk.” She turned dark eyes back to Piett. He stiffened to parade ground perfection. “Oh goodness. I hope I haven’t frightened your captain.”

“Very well,” a leather clad hand was held out and Piett watched, with mounting astonishment, as Mrs. Addams slipped a slender hand into Vader’s. The Sith escorted the dark woman away with gentleman perfection, the very image of court propriety. 

“You must tell me, my friend. What’s has happened in the three weeks since you’ve acquired the boy.” Piett watched them disappear into a turbo lift. Both equal heralds of death and terror and was so glad he had not done anything to gain either of their attention. 

 

#$#$#

 

“I take it that it is not going well.”

“Dismally. Luke refuses to allow a proper conversation. We cannot speak without arguing. I can say nothing that does not rouse his temper.”

“My poor friend.”

“Any semblance of manner he might have had have vanishes. He wishes nothing to do with me. He refuses to acknowledge our relationship.”

“I see. Have you been instigating the arguments? There are many possible ways to bond with a reluctant child. Have you research any of the.” 

“I have not.”

“I see, is this Luke’s room.” Mrs. Addams sent a chilling glance to the guards who scattered. 

“It is.”

“Then I will speak to him. He will listen to me.”

#$#$#4

 

Luke hadn’t moved from the spot on the couch he’d collapsed on. At this point his hair was mused, his robes were wrinkled and Luke didn’t care. He heard the door slid open and ignored the person who walked through. It wasn’t until he heard the smooth tones of Mrs. Addams did he jolt out of his position. 

“Well,” Mrs. Addams stared down at Luke who had sprawled across the floor in his haste to stand. “If I didn’t know any better I would think you are brooding. Which is a wonderful hobby. There aren’t enough brooders in this galaxy. It is just a wonderful way to pass the time.” She sank onto the couch Luke had previously been occupying, a small smile on her face. 

“What are you doing here?” He blurted, unthinking. “I though…”

“I have sense the discord between you and your father, Luke. I am here to help.”

“I don’t think you can help,” Luke sighed and stood up, brushing down his robes and straightening his hair. “I think I am fine. I don’t need to connect or talk to him, even if he is my father I don’t want anything to do with him.” 

“Juris didn’t want anything to do with Yen. It was only through family counseling that they connected and eventually settled into their roles.”

“Family counseling? I didn’t think you guys would do something like that. You don’t ….” He wondered if it was impolite to mention how bizarre he really found them. They were outside the normal mold of society.

“Family is one of the highest priority for an Addams,” Morticia said gracefully, “We take it very seriously. It is what keeps us untied and strong. Some of my nieces and nephews are some of the most respected family counselors in the industry.”

“Really?” Well that explained why Uncle Fester and Mama lived with them. An estranged uncle and an older woman with an onset of dementia. 

“Yes, and I know that there must be a great amount of disconnect between your father and you.”

“You wanted us to level a swamp and blow up your house when we first met,” He pointed out, “And I know that Wednesday and Pugsley bet on us to see who would end up in the swamp. I thought you were rooting for discord.”

“Of course we weren’t. The entertainment of a first meeting between mortal enemies, father and son no less, with powerful personalities and brilliant minds…that is what we wanted. However, we assumed that you would both eventually settle into a decent working relationship.”

Luke snorted, running and hand through his hair, “There’s about a snowballs chance on Tatooine that anything is going to settle. He’s just…” Luke stood up and stomped toward the viewport. He crossed his arms, glaring at the stars in the distance. “He’s not anything like I would have imagined my father to be like. When I was little I used to daydream and long for my father to come take me away. To go on adventures, to do something besides moisture farming but all I got was him.”

He didn’t see the distressed frown that crossed the woman’s lovely features. 

“What am I supposed to do? Become some delicate little prize that gets paraded around? I’m not some useless decoration and it doesn’t matter if I’m his son I’m not going to be standing around and doing nothing. It’s ridiculous. He says the craziest things! He’s possessive and demanding and just……uh! I don’t know! One minute he acts just like the Alliance nightmares and the next he’s just….nothing. Like he doesn’t know what to do. And then he’s a pushy politician and he makes threats to my friends and he tells my I’m not going anywhere and we just can’t seem to stop arguing!” 

“Possessive and threatening are the basic traits of a Sith. Yan displayed these as well when he accepted the title of Darth.”

“Darth is a title?” He looked around to the woman, “What?”

“Do you know anything about the Sith?”

“I don’t know anything about the Jedi,” Luke replied, blinking.

“Darth is a title and Vader is not your father’s real name.”

“I did know that.” 

“It is a name given to him by his master, the Emperor,” Morticia nodded when Luke’s expression turned sour. “I too, have similar feels for the Emperor. He knows better than to tangle with the Addamses though.”

“What am I supposed to do?” Luke ran a frustrated hand through his hair, glowering into the distance. “I’m stuck aboard this ship and every time I see him I just…I can’t do it. What did he think would happen? I’d figure out he was my father and just accept it? Be fine with it even though he’d tried to kill me and hired a planets worth of bounty hunters to capture me?”

 

“Hmmm, have you considered your father’s point of view?”

“What?”

“What your father sees when he sees you? What he thinks and how he feels about having you aboard?”

“I know he doesn’t want me to leave, which is why there is always a guard. Plus, he always seems to be lurking about. None of my escape attempts can even get off the ground because he’s just waiting for me, ready to pick a fight.” 

“But have you considered his point of view?”

“No,” Luke snorted irritably, “I didn’t.”

“Then that is one problem. You cannot assume that any transition into family would just ‘be’. You must work for it. You need to understand the other person, their motivations and past.”

“He fell to the dark side,” Luke paced around, “He’s like a black hole in the force. I can feel it and I just…that’s what it is. He’s Sith and I’m Jedi, we’re not supposed to get alone, father or not.”

“You are not a Jedi yet, Prince Luke.” His blue eyes sharpened at his title. He hadn’t been able to convince anyone to just call him Luke. Much to his irritation, “You are still learning and open to new ideas.” 

“Hmph,” Luke dropped into a chair and frowned at the poised woman.

“Did you punch Captain Piett in the face?” He blushed and ran and hand over his face, giving a minute nod.

“I was caught up in the moment. I wasn’t thinking. I didn’t mean to.”

“Hmmm.”

#$#$#$#

Vader was brooding by the viewport window when he felt Captain Piett arrive on the bridge. There was a stir in emotions and a hurried outbreak of whispering as the man settled into his usual position. From the semi-distorted reflection in the glass Vader could see the blooming bruise along the man’s nose and right cheek. A bacta strip was laid across his straightened nose but the Captain still sounded rather stuffed. No one dared laugh and Vader could sense the underlying concern for the man’s general well fare. 

“Captain Piett.” The man approached him, stiff and unsure. 

“Milorb?” Vader’s mouth twitched into an almost smile. 

“Have a stateroom prepared for Mrs. Addams.”

“Ayb, milorb. Shoulb an’ escort be assinbed?”

 

“An escort for Mrs. Addams would be more foolhardy then useful,” He replied, “She will be no danger to the crew so long as they do not engage her in a lengthy conversation.” The bridge stiffened a bit in confusion but fear. “It would be wise to send a missive to the crew that Mrs. Addams is a practiced beguiler and a powerful Force user and a practitioner of the dark arts. Any office or crew member found insulting the lady will be punished severely.”

“Ayb.” 

“Send a direct message to Admiral Ozzel that he is not to speak to Lady Addams at all. I do not trust his sense of self-preservation. He is likely to invite death at her hands.”

“Ayb?”

Darth Vader finally turned to the smaller man, overserving his pinched features. The man had forgone the use of pain medication. 

“Only I am allowed to execute my officers,” He said, a dark possessive growl to his usual bass. They were his offices and his troops. Even the stupid ones. All of them served him and he would do with them as he saw fit. They were his and his alone. He would not stand for the insult of Mrs. Addams murdering one of his officers; even if it was an exceptionally foolish one. He didn’t see Piett visibly shiver but dismissed the man with a gesture. 

 

He wondered what they were talking about. The woman had given him a card of her nephew/niece that practiced family counseling but Vader had been confident he could argue the boy down. This had not been the case and Mrs. Addams had seen fit to bring herself to his vessel. 

He would have to make sure she did not convince some unwary ensign to sign of his various organs. 

#$#$#

The strange woman on board put Captain Piett on edge. Since Admiral Ozzel had basically confined himself to his barracks out of fear of someone that Vader admitted to being dangerous, he was left to run the Devastator. 

“If she is a danger to the crew then why hasn’t Lord Vader made her leave?” General Veers passed Piett another bacta strip for his nose. “Why would he insist on housing her in a stateroom.”

“I don’t knowb,” Firmus surveyed his face in the mirror. He needed more sleep. 

“Have you spoken to her?”

“Briefly,” his voice was clearing up a bit but not fast enough. He could hear people giggling about how his voice sounded. 

“Ah!” Both men started as did every other man in the officer’s lounge. Four dozen head whipped around to catch sight of the tall, black form of Mrs. Addams. Someone whispered, “Are you sure that isn’t Lady Vader?” Firmus glared at the offending Lieutenant but Mrs. Addams laughed. 

“Oh, Lord Vader and I certainly aren’t married!” She glided into the room, somehow managing to float even in a hobble skirt, toward the blushing fellow. “He is simply a dear old friend. He is truly excellent company when one is trying to commune with the dark spirits.” A alabaster hand tilted the man’s head upward in a terrifyingly gentle motion. The Lieutenant looked frightened but unable to move. “Hmmm, you have lovely eyes. Did you know that eyes this green are so very rare.” Her red lips tilted into a smile, “Do you need them?” Someone in the lounge choked but no one else stirred. “I could use these and finally finish that spell that I’ve been brewing for the last few years.”

“Um,” the man swallowed visibly but like an animal in the headlights of a speeder, didn’t move. “Uh….”

“Lady Addams.” Piett had never been happier to hear the regulated breathing of his commanding officer. “Lieutenant Pole has need of his eyes.”

“I’m not so sure. You can still do communications without eyes, correct?” She moved the man’s face to the left and then the right as Vader came up behind her. “Look, my friend. Such a lovely shade of green.”

“Indeed,” someone sputtered but the spell holding the room down didn’t stutter. “However, another issue has need of your attention. If you would follow me?” Captain Piett wasn’t sure but he was sure that Vader was trying to redirect the woman’s attention deliberately. 

“Of course,” she released the Lieutenant who slipped from his chair and onto the floor, whimpering. “I have made excellent progress with the hostage. Some ancient dark-side techniques.” The Captain almost pitied the Prince except the blond had broken his nose.

“Do tell.” The two intruders left and the room made a collective sigh of relief.

“Someone see to Pole,” Veers ordered. Piett watched the shaking man get lifted to his feet and a nearby medic come around. “Captain, we ought to go to the.”

“Of course.” He stood and followed the taller man from the room. The hallway was clear and Piett had never been more grateful of Vader’s speedy pace. “Now, do you have anything stronger than Corellian Ale?”

“I have some moonshine,” Veers grunted, leading him toward his own quarters where he stashed the best booze on the ship. “Made on a prison planet, strong enough to blind a man.” Piett shivered just as Veers did. “Never mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see something you like let me know. If you see something you offered and helped me use then let me know if you liked how I used your advice. Thanks all!


	15. A mental shout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piett is the focus of this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> (For the most part.)

Prince Luke was a frightening person for someone who was shorter than the average Stormtrooper. His temper seemed perfectly fine as long as Vader wasn’t in the room and reports had slowly filtered back the Prince was pleasant enough company. Endearing and curious he made most feel at ease while Lord Vader and Lady Addams only ratcheted up the scary factor on the ship. Piett had difficulty dealing with Vader on his own but when Mrs. Addams decided to lurk with him it made everything worse. 

He wasn’t sure how Prince Luke was dealing with both of them at the same time. 

“Ah, Captain,” He stiffened automatically, sensing the cold breath of air that heralded the arrival of Mrs. Addams. “My dear captain, are you busy at the moment?” Piett had a war game exercise to plan, a whole new shipment of fresh Stormtrooper cadets he needed to integrate in the crew, a dozen different forms that needed to be filled out, paperwork on top of paperwork plus work he had to go over with General Veers. 

“No, I am not.” He heard himself say, turning to smile blandly at the woman. “What can I do for you, Mrs. Addams?”

“Well,” she tapped the tips of her fingers together with a smile, “I am having tea sent up and I would much appreciate your company.” 

“Milday.”

“I would much appreciate your company,” her smile sharpened and he nodded in agreement. 

“As you wish, Mrs. Addams. What time should I?”

“It is now,” she held out a delicate hand for him to take, “I would so love it if you came with me.”

“Of course,” Piett was too disciplined to fall to his knees and beg to be left alone and since he had an audience the only thing he could do was take her proffered hand. As Mrs. Addams wafted along-side him the doors slid open to admit Darth Vader. 

“I am will be borrowing your mousy little Captain, my dear.” She breezed past Vader, her grip shifting suddenly from his hand to his shoulder. “You’ll have him back later.” The blank mask followed their process from the bridge and Piett found himself shooting a desperate look back at the man, wordlessly begging for assistance. 

Darth Vader made no move to assist him. In fact, the leviathan that stalked the halls of the Star destroyer moved away, deliberately leaving Piett to his fate. 

Captain Piett only just barely managed to keep a whimper in as the door to the bridge slid shut and he was faced with death be yet another person dressed solely in black. 

#$#$#

Luke blinked once, twice and then a third time to make sure he knew what he was looking at. The table in his dining area had been set with a set of dishes that closely resembled those that his Aunt had had only to look at. 

A tea set. And, from the looks of it, a horribly expensive tea set. The kind his Aunt would have cooed over and admired at a distance but would never have dreamed of owning. 

“I know you’d love this Aunt Beru,” He traced a hand over the rim of a cup and sighed. The more he thought about his aunt and uncle while he confronted is father the more he missed them. An ache in his heart was broadening and worsening each time he had to confront the fact that they were gone. It was so much easier to focus on the Rebellion and fighting a war than it was on grieving properly. 

“Prince Luke.” He whirled around at the sound of two pairs of footsteps. Luke swallowed and bumped against the table in an effort to escape as he caught sight of the short captain. “It is a lovely tea set isn’t it?”

“Yep.” Mrs. Addams led Captain Piett into the room, smiling at Luke’s obvious discomfort. “Beautiful, a real piece of art, I’ll leave you two alone to your tea and.”

“Don’t you see, Luke,” The woman gestured to the table and he was forced to re-evaluate the scene. “There are three settings.”

“Ah,” He pursed his lips, feeling the awkwardness of the scene inch upward. If had only been Mrs. Addams he wouldn’t have mattered but with the man he had been avoiding it was much worse.

“Gentlemen,” the chairs moved backwards and Luke exchanged an uncomfortable glance with Piett and looked away. “Please, take a seat.” 

“I don’t think.” Luke inched further away but a sudden stare from Mrs. Addams made him stop. His motions echoed Piett’s as they both lowered themselves into their chairs.

“Now, isn’t this lovely. I am sorry but I couldn’t serve my familiar usual tea,” Luke rested his elbows on the table and made sure he had Piett’s attention before using what he knew of Stormtrooper Sign Language to convey that the usual Addams tea was made with low doses of poison. He caught Piett’s widening expression before it vanished under a smooth mask that made the wall behind him look guilty. 

“Ah, Lady Addams. I’m sure that we shall have a wonderful tea even without your…tea.” A gray eyebrow rose and Luke made a few descret signs. “And that whatever you’ve prepared will be just as enjoyable.”

“Goodness, you are kind.” Her bright red lips spread into a wider smile. “Hmmm.” 

Luke leaned back into his chair, wanting nothing more than to have his chair open up and swallow him. With a little desperation he reached toward the connection in the back of his mind, tugging on it until he knew he had his father’s attention.

[Help me!] He all but shouted down the connection and winced when a firm tap against his head followed a minute later.

[Volume, my son. There is no need to shout.]

[Fine, sorry but I need you to help me.]

[Help you?] In his head Vader’s voice echoed around with quiet thunder that would have frightened Luke a lot more except there was none of dark possessiveness that usually tinged his voice. [Thus far you have rebuffed my offers of assistance. Why do you need my assistance now?]

[Morticia is trying to make me have tea with Captain Piett. It’s a…I need a…] Luke took a breath and forced himself to face the truth. [Rescue] 

[Hmm. Tell me, son. What does Mrs. Addams want you to do with this tea gathering?]

[I don’t know.] Luke said frantically and nearly growled allowed in frustration when his father turned his attention away. [FATHER!]

In an instant the full force of Vader’s attention was on him again. Luke could feel the possessive growl begin to build behind his attention even as the Sith paused to deliberate.

[I sense that this would be a good opportunity for you, my son. For many reasons.]

[BUT!]

[Volume, my son. As you can see we can speak with ease. As I said.] There was tone of finality that made Luke instantly turn his mental expression into a deep pout. [This will prove to be a learning experience, young Prince. I will not fetch you from this unpleased appointment.]

[Morticia told you not to, didn’t she?]

[You will show Mrs. Addams the respect she is due, my son.] There was a scolding edge to his tone that made the short blond cringe in reflex. [And yes, she did suggest this.]

[How could you!] This time there was a much harder mental box across his head and Luke sulked as the parental reprimand took a moment to fade away.

[Do not shout at me again, Luke.] His father growled, the familiar tone returning. [If you do have an urgent need to speak to me than I will come for you when Mrs. Addams has exhausted her abilities of family counseling.]

[Are.You.Serious? Family counseling? That’s why she’s here? Of all the dirty, sneaky little tricks you could have. OW!]

[Mrs. Addams came to the Devestator on her volition and without my urging.] Vader said primly. Luke rubbed his forehead, ignoring the curious glimpse from Piett. [I have every faith that your rebel ability to survive even the arduous situations will prove to be useful for you, my son. I will speak to you later.] With the final word going to Vader a shroud was drawn over their connection and Luke was left alone with his thoughts and a truly uncomfortable situation.

“Having a good conversation, Luke?” He peered at Mrs. Addams and chose not to comment when the tea-pot rose and poured into the tiny cup in front of him. “As the captain was saying, apparently the Naval academies are looking to expand and there might be one on our planet.”

“What?” Luke blinked, “That would end up killing all of the students there.”

“Perhaps but I do think it would a test of their abilities. After all, you managed well with only a single, unpleasant frustration.” 

“Frustration?” Piett’s eyebrow rose a bit and Luke shook his head. 

“It doesn’t matter.” His heart sank as Mrs. Addams gave a chuckle.

“Oh, where do you think Lord Vader managed to find the young Prince? Luke certainly didn’t surrenede passively. There is nothing but work involved in capturing the boy. He caused Lord Vade quite the headache.”

“Oh.”

“It’s really not important.” He was already uncomfortable and having the woman recite his failure to escape the Sith would make his encounters with Piett a million times worse. 

“Oh yes, the boy was slippery and a true troublemaker but Lord Vader is nothing if not determined.”

“How did Lord Vader manage to capture the Prince?” Luke shot the man a glare that went ignored. 

“Aunt Tish,” Luke said quickly, “I don’t think that the Captain really needs to know.”

“Oh goodness, you younglings are so easily embarrassed. Now, this is what happened.” Luke’s face burned as he had to listen the elegant woman recount the details of his capture. She was a gifted storyteller and he didn’t have to look at Piett to know the man only just hiding his astonishment. 

“And then Lord Vader was furious.”

“Of course.” Piett sounded faint and he turned his eyes toward a blushing Luke. “Understandable.”

“He had it coming,” Luke replied stiffly, refusing to budge. “Too bad he didn’t drown.”

“Ah, Prince Luke. I would have thought you would become accustomed to Lord Vader presence by now. Why is this not the case?” 

“Ah.” [Father!] He felt the Sith’s attention turn back toward him. [Help me!] 

[What could possibly be happening?]

[She’s telling him about how you….how we…met.”

[Indeed?] 

[Yes! That’s why you need to make it stop. Now! She can’t go on like this. This is humiliating.]

[Son, I am sure that Mrs. Addams will do nothing to reveal your identity. There is no danger. Your tantrum is unwarranted and distracting.]

[But!]

[Later, my son.] Vader withdrew again and Luke had to take a moment to repress the urge to growl aloud. He took a hard sip of his tea, ignoring the flavor and focused on the star lines beyond the ship. 

“Of course then they are both equally covered in swamp. It was quite the…oh. Gentlemen, excuse me. I am being called away.”

“Of course, Mrs. Addams.” Luke caught the Captain standing and followed after an awkward moment later and waited for the woman to leave. “Prince Luke,” the nervous tone, but warm nonetheless, turned chilly. Luke grimaced, avoiding looking at the man and instead focused on the tiny sandwiches that had been served as well. 

“Captain,” He sipped his tea and forced himself to turn about. “My apologies for…uh.” He wasn’t really used to apologizing to Imperials after laying them flat but this was obviously a different circumstance. “I’m sorry for punching you….in the face.” A quick glance revealed the man didn’t have enough time to hide his thunderstruck expression. 

“Ah.” There was some throat clearing and Luke turned about to finally face the man. “Well, I appreciate that you apologized, your highness.”

“I don’t usually behave like that,” Luke said, “I have never actually struck anyone out of anger. I don’t know what got into me.” The awkwardness seemed to clear when the Captain’s mood shifted discernibly.

“I accept your apology however; perhaps I’m not the one you should apologize to.”

“What?” Luke’s blank expression finally prompted something like a smile from the man. “Who?”

“Lord Vader,” Captain Piett prompted, “I believe that he at least deserves one considering your rather public outbursts.”

“I…I.” His mouth worked up and down as he struggled to work past the rising indignation and fury. After a moment he snapped his jaw shut and nodded. “I’ll see if…the…I might.” 

“I suppose that is the best that one can do.” Piett poured himself another cup, relaxing just the slightest bit. “Now, is what she said about what happened in the swamp true?” Luke groaned, ducking his head into his hands and nodded, not appreciating the way the man chuckled at his expense.

#$#$

“I do believe that it’s going well.” Mrs. Addams laced her fingers together, smiling. “I am not surprised.”

“He spoke to me, Morticia. He used our bond. He addressed me as Father.”

“That is good news. That is an excellent place to start. Is it not?”

“Yes,” Vader paused before the central area of the viewport, staring sightlessly to the stars beyond. “This is a good place to start.”

“Now, I will go back in in a few minutes and we must discuss what you will speak to him about first when I leave.”

“Very well.” The Sith turned, “What can I do for thanks?”

“Oh, there are a few things. I do need a favor.”

“Which is?”

“Wednesday is getting a little restless. I think it might do her some good if she got a chance to…take a tour of the galaxy.”

“She needs Inquisator armor, does she not?”

“If you wouldn’t mind.”

“I would not.” Vader paced the length of the room, forcing himself not to barge into the tentative truce that his son and his captain had reached.


	16. The Truth Gets Faced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People finally admit to stuff they would not admit to before.

Luke didn’t start panicking about his inadvertent choice of address for Vader until after Captain Piett excused himself; citing duties to the ship and crew. Luke wasn’t nervous until after the door slid shut and he was left alone.

“What have I done?” He gripped his hair, voice hoarse. “He’s going to come here and I invited him! What did I do? He’s a Sith Lord!” Luke grimaced and rearranged his hair. Whenever they were alone Vader had the habit of criticizing Luke’s previous wardrobe and his affinity to dress, “like a reprobate smuggler with lose morals.” Usually Luke fired back with a snide remark about Vader’s own dress and then the arguments would escalate from there. 

Except now Luke had the impression that something in their dynamic had changed. Changed forever and no matter what he did it would not go back to what it had been. 

He had called Vader father. The very title he’d been clinging to like a lifeline, desperate to hold onto the illusion that the man was not his father. Desperate to pretend that it was someone else, someone kinder and gentle that he should call father. Someone who was not Vader.

Anyone who was not Vader. 

Luke couldn’t hide from the truth; that much was obvious. No matter how he wanted to deny their bond it was pulling at his head, the truth ever present in his mind. 

Vader was his father and by acknowledging it had opened up a terrifying new avenue. 

Darth Vader was not coming to speak to him. His father was.

#$#$#$ 

Despite Luke’s reluctance he had caved. 

Vader paced the length of the conference room. 

He’d called him father.

“My friend, he has been alone for some time now, won’t you go?”

“This is my only opportunity. If I destroy this then I will not be able to gain the boys trust.” 

“I understand but you will not be able to bond with the boy if you remain here.”

“I know this!” Mrs. Addams didn’t jump at his barking reply. Instead she smiled a secret smile and ignored his pacing. 

$%$%$

Luke went from nervous to bored an hour after Piett left. When it became two he stood up and stomped to the door. On the other side were two troopers chatting. When he emerged they stiffened. 

“Take me to Lord Vader,” he commanded. It was odd to be barking commands at people he usually shot at but Luke was learning to adapt.

“Prince Luke, we have been instructed to confine you to this room. You are not allowed to leave.”

“Very well.” Luke produced the blaster he’d lifted from the Captain. (Wedge had taught him how to lift a blaster.) and stunned the pair. His patience had run dry and if Vader wasn’t going to confront him then Luke would force the conversation. 

#$#$#

“What is the matter, Captain?” Piett had commed a moment ago and Vader was not in the mood to deal with any petty squabbles. 

“Milord, two troopers were found stunned a moment ago. They were guarding the political prisoner.” A rather clinical term for someone the Captain had spent a while speaking to. “We are getting more reports of stunned troopers from all over the ship and they appear to be heading.” 

Vader turned to face the door when it slid open. Luke, still dressed in his royal finery, held a blaster in one hand and a comm in the other. Piett’s voice was echoing from both. 

“Is this some form of petty revenge for making you wait back at the Addams Manor?” Luke demanded, moving into the room. In the distance Vader could see several troopers slumped over. 

“Disregard this, Captain. I have the boy contained.” He ordered. Facing his son he growled, “What are you doing here?”

“Trying to have a conversation I’ve been avoiding for the past few weeks, Father.” His son stomped over to him, glaring into his mask. “A conversation the Fate itself it yanking on and you’re hiding here.”

“I am not hiding. I was under no obligation to actually speak to you, boy.”

“So now Darth Vader is a liar? You’re evil but you don’t lie. You were too hiding from me.” 

“I do not hide from miniscule slips of boys who have difficulty reaching the controls of starships.” Luke ignored the insult. 

“Why are you hiding anyway? I thought you would have been prepared to speak given the conversations we’ve been having.”

“I was not hiding.” Luke had the audacity to roll his eyes.

“Of course you weren’t that’s why you’ve been waiting here for two hours after the Captain left. You know he left and you promised me a conversation but you’ve chosen to hide away. Why?”

“I am not hiding! I would not fear something so insignificant!”

“I am not insignificant!” Luke shouted, “You’re afraid of me. Why?”

“I am not!” Vader’s voice was a thunderous roar. So incensed they were that neither noticed Mrs. Addams leaving. 

“Why are you so afraid of me? You demand I hide away and become some decorative Prince but as the same time you can only argue! What are you hiding from?”

“I hide from nothing! You are my son and mine by right and I will not allow you to be taken from me again!” He did not notice how he grabbed his son, pulling him closer until the blond was staring straight up at the mask. Luke’s thunderstruck expression was the first thing that alerted him to his mistake.

“Taken?” His son did no protest the rouge handle but seemed grateful when Vader released his arms. “What do you mean, taken?” 

“It is nothing.”

“I assumed…what did you mean?”

“You were stolen by Obi Wan Kenobi, my old master.”

“He committed suicide,” Luke said, startling the Sith. 

“Yes.”

“I…Countess Dooku told me when we spoke and I…I didn’t believe it at first.”

“He stole you from your mother’s corpse, leaving the two of us to die.” He did not turn to look at Luke. “I thought you had perished with her. I thought you both had perished at my hand.”

“If she had died I don’t think I would have survived,” Luke pointed out.

“I know this! You, by all rights, should have died. When I discovered you lived then I knew Kenobi’s treachery was twice multiplied. You were spirited away to be hidden and I ….son…I cannot lose what remains of.” He dared not say her name. “You are my son, mine.” 

“I..I am a little lost to be honest but I guess the force doesn’t lie.”

“It does not. Son, you reached for in a moment of desperation and you touched the truth when you spoke to me. You cannot deny your birthright.”

“I’ll deny being a Sith,” Luke grumbled, looking away, “And an Imperial. But I will admit you are my father.”

“That is…a place to start.” Vader turned around as Luke looked up, frowning. 

“Did you hear that?” From the comm in his hand, Vader had left the line left open. From the other side the strangled gasping of astonishment was heard. “Oh boy.” 

“Captain Piett,” Vader sounded downright pleasant. Luke rubbed his forehead, groaning. “Attend to me.” In a moment he clenched his fist, destroying the comm unit. 

“You cannot kill him, Father.” Luke’s familiar argumentative tone had returned. Vader was much less concerned now that his son was addressing him properly. “He’s a good officer and a good man.”

“We shall see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, making Piett's life a living hell is my favorite thing to do to him.


	17. Piett Needs Blood Pressure Meds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, Piett needs some heart medications and stuff.

“You can’t kill him.” The first words that Captain Piett heard as he entered, shaking, into the conference room. He paused, hands trembling and heart racing with a cold sweat beading at his brow while he gathered his strength. The walk down had been nothing except a death sentence, a man truly walking to his doom. His chest was tight with terror while he moved into the room, head high. 

“This secret cannot.”

“You can’t kill him.” Pale and shaking, he waited for the arguing men to pay attention to him. Prince Luke (he goggled at the idea that Vader could be anyone’s father) was standing with his eyes flashing as he argued with the Sith. 

“It is imperative that this secret not reach the Emperor’s ears, my son.” Piett closed his eyes and waited for the invisible grip on his throat. “Once a secret is known it can’t be unknown.”

“You can use it though! Killing someone just for knowing something is.” 

“I will not have this conversation with you again, my son!” Piett winced at the shouted retort. “You will be obedient and silent as I deal with.” 

“I will not!” Firmus settled in to wait. “You can’t begin to think that I’m going to sit back and be quiet! This is something.” The boy had audacity to shout at the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Navy on a near daily basis with a temper that matched Vader’s. He didn’t back down and he seemed to put himself between Vader and Piett, protecting someone he saw as a victim. It was admirable and wholly unlike anything he’d expect Vader’s son to be like. 

The argument continued to escalate until Prince Luke held up his hands and shook his head. “If you want to kill him then go.” His heart sank and he found himself saying his final prayer to the long-silent Axillian gods. “Obviously he’s too dangerous to the Rebellion and the scum of the galaxy. If you kept him around who knows how useful he’d be in trying to arrest my friends.”

Price Luke was a rebel? He squinted at the Prince who was still glaring at Vader. Luke….Luke…Luke Skywalker! He released a soft huff of breath, resigned to death now. 

Prince Luke was not a hostage, political or otherwise. A rebel that should be in the brig was sitting pretty in the most comfortable suite the ship offered. That fact that this rebel was Vader’s son made the entire situation about a thousand times worse. Nothing would help him now. To protect his he had no doubt that Vader would kill entire legions of soldiers. 

For a moment, VAer paused, Drawning himself up with a staticky growl. “Your heavy handed attempt at manipulation has not gone unnoticed but I take your point.” Vader whirled on Captain Piett. “For the sake of my son delicate sensibilities.”

“HA!” 

“I will spare your life, Captain but now you are aware of something that is worth far more than your continued existence.”

“Father! You can’t say things like that!” 

“Silence, Luke.” The particular edge to the tone would have made even Grand Moff Tarkin dive for cover. It only made the boy fume. “Is there no limit to your insolence?”

“Generally, no.” 

“Enough,” With a slash of his hand, he silenced the boy. “Captain, should this information slip into dangerous ears be rest assured, I will know who is at fault.”

“Very good, milord.” 

“You will continue with your work, Captain and I expect perfection.”

“As you wish, Lord Vader.”

“You know.” Firmus glanced at prince at the same time Vader did. There was a certain edge to the man’s movement that finally made the boy stop speaking. Blue eyes narrowed at the Sith before he retreated from the room with a grumble. 

“Is there anything else, milord?”

“Should Mrs. Addams with to partake in conversation regarding the boy ensure that you will not be overheard.”

“She knows?” 

“She discovered him.” Vader seemed finished with the conversation and Piett knew when he was dismissed. 

“Is there anything else, milord?” Besides a very bluntly worded death threat. 

“No.” He beat a hasty retreat, watching Vader stalk into the room that his son had hidden in with a purposeful stride that could only spell trouble for the prince. There was little doubt in his mind that Luke was in trouble.

#$343

“Your behavior is unacceptable.” Luke crossed his arms. “I will not have you undermine my authority in front of my soldiers any longer. Your behavior lends itself to thinking that I cannot control a mere prisoner, let alone my own son. If it does not change post haste I will punish you severely.” 

“I.” 

“This is not an idle threat. I fully intend to carry it out.” Luke squinted at him, frowning at the words. Vader could see the thought processes of the younger man until Luke gave a jerky, reluctant nod. “Now, I sense you still have questions.”

“I do…” Luke’s mouth worked up and down for a moment. “My mother.”

“Except about her.” 

“I have a right to know, Father.” 

“It is…” He couldn’t breathe out of sync of the respirator but Vader wished he could sigh. “Too painful, my son. One day, perhaps but not today.”

Luke’s expression was still hard and the curiosity hadn’t left but he dropped the conversation. “Father, what….what now?”

“Now?” 

“Yes, now. I’m here, you got what you wanted which I guess was me. You have me and now what am I supposed to do?”

“You will be the Imperial Prince.”

“Is that all I’m supposed to do?”

“You will have duties.” He said a bit lamely, unsure of what his son really wanted. What could he give his son? What did he want? Vader would give him the galaxy if he so desired it. Whole battle ships, legions of soldiers, the credits he would ever need. 

What did Luke want? 

#$#$#$

“His behavior makes no sense.” Vader paced back and forth in front of Mrs. Addams, hands folded behind his back. “I do not understand. The galaxy is his, as my son he is entitled to the universe and he rejects it for his criminal, anarchist friends. What more does he want from me?”

“Perhaps it is not material posessions he wants.” Morticia observed, checking her datapad. “Ah, my friend, Wednesday is due to dock in an hour.”

“I will send Piett to fetch her. Now, what do I do about Luke?”

Bright red lips pursed, “Have you considered that he merely wishes to know you? Have you attempted to connect with him?”

“Connection?”

“Luke has accepted that you are his father but have you accepted that he is your son?”

“Of course I have!”

“Then you must see that Luke is much like you. The same sort of behaviors that you abhor were passed on to him.”

“You dare!”

“His first time in a ship he destroyed the Death Star,” Morticia pointed out, “He tinkers, works and obsesses. He is a child, your child and you must acknowledge what makes you similar before you attempt to give him a rotten galaxy he does not want.” 

“He tinkers?” Vader paused in his pacing to glance at Mrs. Addams. 

“Yes, but do not take it from me. You have spoken to the boy but you have not bonded. You have yet to cement you relationship.”

“I am not what the boy deserves,” He paused in front of the viewport, glaring at the nebula lightyears away.

“You are not but you are all the boy has.”

#$#$#$

The shuttle that landed in the docking bay reminded Captain Piett vividly of the host of characters that had arrived recently. From the Prince to the Lady and now to a short Inquisitor all but dripping malice and violent intent. 

“Inquisitor,” He saluted sharply, unwilling to enrage a force user that seemed too Vader-like for his peace of mind. 

“Captain.” The rounded mask turned toward him and he recoiled as it slid back to reveal a painfully youthful face. “My mother is here, lead me to her please.”

“Of course.” How Mrs. Addams had allowed Vader to turn her daughter into an Inquisitor he would never know. 

“Is Luke here too?” Captain Piett stiffened, clamping his mouth shut. “Of course he is, I don’t think Vader would let him out of his sight. There was a sigh from behind him. “Uncle is so possessive at the best of times.” 

So startled was the Captain he didn’t even notice when he collapsed into a dead faint. He would be found by a roving patrol a Stormtroopers and taken to the med-bay for high blood pressure.

#$#$#$

Luke felt his heart jump out his chest, do a circuit around the galaxy and reenter his chest cavity at lightspeed the moment turned around to see Wednesday Addams standing casually by the door. 

He couldn’t help it; he screamed.

“You’re jumpier than usual.”

“I.” He put a hand to his chest, feeling the fluttering heart beat beneath his finger. “Why wouldn’t you announce yourself? You need to not scare me.”

“But you’re so easy.”

“I…I don’t appreciate this.” Luke muttered.

“Oh well, Wednesday perched on the edge of the couch, staring at Luke. “How has it been? Have you two been arguing the entire time or have you gotten along?”

“It is none of your business.”

“So you’ve been fighting.”

“Wednesday!”

“I’m just speculating here. I lived with you for two weeks; you aren’t really the kind of boy to roll over and allow themselves to be used.”

“You need to shut up.”

“How did Captain Piett learn about it?”

“I’m not going to talk to you,” Luke muttered. “Go away. Bother your mother or my father.”

“Ah, but you’re much more entertaining.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done. If you have any last minutes suggestions leave them in the comments. Things you want to see or stuff let me know.


	18. A Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke acts on some intel that his father gives him. Holds up Piett with a lightsaber and generally makes Vader's day terrible.

The entire crew of the Executor breathed a sigh of relief when Mrs. Addams finally departed. So relieved was Captain Piett that her daughter followed a day later that he wasn’t as concerned with the theft of a TIE advanced as he should have been. With the ship returning to some semblance of normalcy Admiral Ozzel emerge from the hole he’d hidden in and began strutting over the bridge again. 

Personally, he dreaded the day he and Prince Luke interacted for any length of time. 

“Captain.” He sighed, setting down his drink to see Prince Luke waiting at the other side of the table. The man had given up asking how the rebel managed to get into every place he wasn’t supposed to be. The officer’s club was supposed to be off limits. “May I have a word?”

“Of course,” As if he was going to tell Prince Vader he couldn’t sit down. “Can I get you a drink?”

“No thank you.” Luke’s bright blue eyes evaluated him for a moment. “Captain, I need some advice.”

“How can I help?” 

“I need to return to the rebellion.” The boy admitted with a distinct lack of shame. “I cannot condone the Empire, it’s actions or the people the run it and I need help to get off the ship.”

“Sir,” He set down his glass with a firm glower, “Be rest assured that I am loyal to Lord Vader and he has given his direct order to keep you onboard. I will not assist you in your foolhardy crusade.” 

“It’s not entirely foolhardy,” Luke assured him, “I have things I need to do and I can’t do them while I’m sitting pretty as the Imperial Prince.” 

“I.” His words died as a bright blue blade flared into existence and was held to rest a few inches beneath his chin.

“Captain, I have the greatest respect for you but I am leaving and to leave I need your codes.” 

“I will not!” 

“You and my father are the only ones that have them, even the Admiral doesn’t.” Luke’s hand did not waver. “I need those codes.” 

“Your rebel mission will be in vain, Prince Luke.” 

“It’s a mission and I’m obligated to finish it,” Luke replied, someone cast a dangerous shadow despite his lack of height. “The codes, Captain.” The blue lightsaber buzzed under his chin and he sighed. 

“Should you endanger this crew.” He warned and Luke scoffed.

“I’m just leaving, not salting and burning the ship behind me. Plus, this is far too nice a ship to just destroy.” Piett, with deep reluctance, passed the codes to the Prince. He gritted his teeth when the blue blade vanished and was tucked back into Luke’s robes. “Thank you.” A moment the Prince had bounded out the door and Piett heard the familiar hiss of the locks clicking into place. 

“Damn.” It was a genuine surprise to have been robbed by the Prince for his codes, with them he could control any part of the ship. If Luke wanted to leave and Vader did not want him to, understandable, then it was obvious that nothing would stop him. Irritated and inconvienced Piett sighed and began searching for an escape route.

$$4$33234

No one entered his office unless they were called in, dragged in, or they were his personal aide. Even his personal aide kept out as much as possible. His office was a large setting with shelves of categorized datapads and chips. His desk was littered with flimisplast and spare stylus’ because even Sith Lords had to fill out paperwork. 

He had left his son in his quarters to contemplate the latest information dump he’d given him. With his ship returning to normal he….Vader paused his reading to look at the ceiling. Someone was crawling along the vents with little finesse or grace and they were crawling toward his office. If they were an assassin they were a poor one. It was almost an insult to be faced with such a pathetic. 

There was a moment of genuine surprise when the grate was knocked to the floor and Captain Piett leaned through.

“My lord, forgive the intrusion but Prince Luke acquired my ship codes and has expressed the desire to return to the Rebel Alliance.”

“WHAT?” The Captain extracted himself from the vent and dropped to the floor. 

“He is.” Outside the viewport the hyperspace lines turned back into stars and the ship shuddered. “Making his escape.

“With me, Captain.” Vader stormed from his office and the appearance of the Captain startled his aide who had not seen him go in.

#$#$#

Luke would almost feel guilty about holding Captain Piett up for his codes except this mission was too important. He needed to complete it, to understand. As he fired up the engines, having already sealed the hanger and disabled the weapons that would blast him from the sky. 

He could sense his father explosion of rage and agitation across their bond and send a wordless apology to him. 

[CEASE AND DESIST!] His father thundered in his ears. His voiceless words carried a threat of punishment that Luke had to ignore in favor of another apologetic shrug. [Return to me, son and I will graciously overlook your foolishness.]

[Father] The ship emerged from the hanger and he began typing in the hyperspace coordinates. [I have to act on the intel you gave.]

[Clearly I was hasty in my assessment that your common sense had developed by even a cell.] Vader’s voice deep and dangerous and Luke gave a gentle sigh as he tapped the hyperspace lever with a finger. [Would you betray the companions on this ship for your pathetic rebellion? Would you betray me for your mindless Alliance?]

[I’m not betraying you, Father.] Luke replied after a moment. [I...I promise I’ll return.]

[Then return!]

[When I’m finished.]

[Son.] His sounded soft, pleading with an aching heart for his son to stay. [Do not abandon me.]

[I promise, Father. I’ll come back but this…I have to do.]

[LUKE!] There was a tone of desperation he forced himself to ignore as he yanked back on the lever and sent the shuttle hurtling into hyperspace.


	19. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke shows up and Vader gives his son a day.

Luke ditched the shuttle on Corellia. One of the best places in the galaxy for a ship to disappear with no questions asked. In a dingy clothes shop he traded his robes for a few new sets of clothes and a pack. 

As soon as he could, he ditched Corellia. Vader would have agents looking for him and the ship and contacts in the underworld that would be more than happy to cash in on the Skywalker reward.

With his new clothes and the leftover money from the ship he bought a passenger liner ticket to Naboo, mingling in with the rest of the tired refugees and working poor. He spent most of the time trying not to think. He kept his mind clear and his thoughts blank, pinching the end of his bond with his father and ignoring the vague sense of guilt that whispered occasionally at him. He would have brought Artoo but a droid and a human would be a lot more distinctive than a human alone. 

#$#$#$

“Where did he go?” It had taken two days to track down R2-D2 where he was hiding. The droid had internalized too many lessons from the Clone War days. Vader honestly thought he’d destroy the droid when it had been brought before him. “What distant rebel hell hold did he make for?” 

:Not a rebel base.: R2 beeped, drooping a bit and looking away from Vader and the bewildered Captain Piett. 

“Then where?”

:A place.:

“Droid, remember that I have your command codes. You will cease your circular babbling and tell me what I wish to know. Where is my son?”

:I cannot tell you.:

“Droid!”

:I can’t!: Artoo whistled miserably. :I don’t know.:

“You mean to say that Luke did not confide in you?”

:He didn’t tell me.: Artoo admitted, clearly distressed.

“What were his instructions?” 

:To hide and then to tell I did not know.: 

“I see.” Vader tucked his thumbs into his belt, fuming. “Captain, have the droid returned to the Prince’s quarters. Bring me the intelligence reports as they come in.” 

“Aye, Lord Vader.” 

Piett hightailed it from the room, ushering R2-D2 out and leaving the Sith to brood miserably. 

 

#$#$3

“This mausoleum is closed to the public.” The former senator of Naboo turned around, facing the silent intruder in her aunts tomb. 

“I’m sorry,” the distinctly male voice was soft and gentle. “I was under the impression that the mausoleum was open to the public.” The man edged around a column. He was a short, humanoid. The only part of his skin he could see was his eyes and the skin around them. He wore thick robes and a partial veil to keep himself hidden. The stranger’s demnour spoke of diamond hard gentleness and kindness that Pooja admired. “Do you want me to go?” Pooja sighed. She wasn’t as intuitive as her father but she could hear the desperate plea in his voice. He would leave if she asked but he wanted her to not. 

“No…I…I just wanted to be alone here. You can come in.” 

“Thank you.” The man moved deeper into the tomb, eventually reaching the end of the of her aunt’s glass coffin. “I…I wanted to see.” 

“Why are you here?” She queried, watching a gloved hand settled on the coffin with hesitance. 

“I…I’m not sure.”

“You know, she was my aunt.” Pooja looked to the mural above her. She didn’t remember her aunt much but she did remember the fact she radiated kindness and passion. “I…I remember her funeral.” 

“What do you remember about her? If you remember her at all.”

“She was kind,” Pooja said, looking down on her aunt’s frozen face. “She cared about everyone. The galaxy, the whole universe was hers to care for. She wanted nothing less than total justice. 

“Was it difficult to grow up behind her?” The man stepped closer and paused opposite the former senator. “To be in her shadow?”

“No, it was an honor. What is your interest in my aunt?”

“I…I’m curious.”

“What brought you to Naboo?” She wondered, watching the brilliant blue eyes close briefly before alighting on hers.

“Information,” he was edging around the question. Her opposition senators used to do that same. Pooja knew how to get around it. 

“What information led you to Naboo?” She questioned. “Why are you here?”

“I heard she had….was supposed to have a child.”

“Yes.” 

“I heard a rumor that this child might be alive.” 

“Impossible,” Pooja nodded to her aunt, “You can see that this is not the case.” The blue eyes were distressed and vuagly discomforted. Pooja had been unsettled by the roundness in her aunt’s stomach years ago but not anymore. She had accepted the death of her cousin years ago. 

“What if it wasn’t,” the man blurted, “What if her son survived?” Pooja paused and then frowned. 

“Son?” He looked away, seemingly berating himself. “Now that is an odd thing to say.” 

“I suppose but it was mere…curiosity.”

“Of course.” 

Pooja slipped a hand into her gown, feeling for the weapon she had tucked away. The man was unsettling her. Bright blue tagged at a half-forgotten memory of hers as he surveyed the flowers arranged along the walls.

“How many people knew she was married?” Pooja had her weapon out and pointed at the stranger with little hesitation. 

“Turn around.” She snarled, pulling out her second blaster. The man turned about, shoving his arms into the air. “Who are you? How did you know?”

“The japport snippet,” The newcomer fair babbled. “Its symbols show she was married to whoever made it. That’s how I know.”

“It’s an uncommon thing to know.”

“I know but…..I know it?” 

“Remove your veil.” Pooja demanded. Her blasters did not waver. In the near silence of the tomb the robed man hesitated. 

“Madam Senator.” 

“This tomb is Queen Amindala’s final resting place. It will not suffer vandals or plunderers.”

“I am neither.” 

“I don’t believe you.” She snarled. Her parents would be so proud. “Remove your veil and tell me your name.” 

“Senator,” he was inching away but his hand settled onto the glass coffin. “Please. This is unwise. Put down your blasters and let me.”

“NO!” She barked, “Tell me who you are.” 

“Senator,” He sighed, “Please don’t…..”

“NOW!” Nothing about this man added up. His words, mannerisms, his understanding of the japport snippet, all of it was suspicious. Pooja knew suspicious, she knew criminals and thugs and spies. 

Very carefully, he lifted his hands and began to pull apart his veil and head covering. He hesitated. Pooja’s glower deepened when he undid the last swatch of cloth to reveal a youthful face. His hair was blond, mused and messy, with blue eyes that carried a deep sadness. The delicate curve of his cheeks, nose and chin all startled her and she knew who she was threatening in an instant. 

“You died.” She breathed. “You….you died.”

“No,” He glanced at his mother’s corpse, “I didn’t.” 

Her cousin. He was standing across from her. Alive and well and looking well-fed, strong. Alive. 

“What is your name?” Pooja asked faintly. 

“My name is Luke Skywalker.” 

“Oh.” 

“Anakin Skywalker was my father and Padme Amidala was my mother.” 

“Oh.” Pooja blinked. 

#$34

“My lord.” Vader turned, facing the intelligence officer hovering awkwardly by the door. “There’s been a disturbance and Primary Site 2.”

“What kind of disturbance?” 

“Well,” The man approached and hurriedly passed on the datapad before making a break for it. 

His wife’s tomb was under surveillance and guard at all times. The usual visitors that he knew and all newcomers were vetted carefully. The disturbance had to be a newcomer. As he activated the datapad and dycrypted the file Vader felt his heart lurch as best as it could. 

Luke. His son. Luke was visiting his mother. 

Luke hadn’t run of to rejoin the rebellion as he had feared. He had gone to pay his respects to his mother. 

And apparently revealed himself to his cousin. Vader gritted his teeth as his son and niece embraced, Pooja fighting back tears and Luke’s eyes obviously wet. 

“You have to come with me.” Pooja said, “You have to meet the family. You must, you’re...you have to come meet our grandparents.”

“Pooja, I can’t. I’m being hunted.”

“You have to come home, Luke. Even if it isn’t for a while, please, just for tonight so the family can get to know you.”

“Pooja.” The heartbreak and longing was obvious in Luke’s voice. Even though the death of his Aunt and Uncle had been over a year ago it was a wound that had not healed. Luke longed for a family, he longed for a home.

Vader had been unable to give him any of this. 

“Luke, we can protect you. Our family has political clout in this system. No one hunting would dare.”

“It’s Vader,” Luke admitted quietly, “He is hunting me and he will do whatever it takes to reclaim me. I can’t put this sort of danger on you and your family.”

“They’re your family too, Luke. Mother, Father, the Grandparents would be honored to accept the danger so long as they get the chance to meet you.”

“Pooja,” Luke bowed his head. His cousin lifted her hands on either side of his face, brushing the hair from his eyes. 

“You’re like her, you know.” Pooja said, her hands holding his head gingerly. “You look so much like her. I couldn’t believe it.”

“I’m sorry if I scared you.” Luke mumbled, one his hands came up to grasp Pooja’s. “I just wanted to speak…to talk….I wanted to see her.” Vader sympathized with him. He understood the urge, the need to speak to one’s mother. He knew first-hand the cruelty of forcing someone to stay away. 

After all, it had been the beginning of the end for him. 

“I was a little startled but I guess I did pull my blasters on you.”

“Not the first time someone’s done that.” 

“I’m sorry too, Cousin.” Luke beamed and Vader knew that from that moment on Pooja would kill for the boy. She was now under his spell too.

“Come with me. Let me show you your family.”

“Alright.” Luke wavered, “Could you give me a few minutes though?”

“Of course.” Pooja left the mausoleum and Luke as alone. Vader turned off the audio output and looked away. He would grant his son the privacy he deserved. When Luke left the tomb Vader turned the datapad off and lowered his head. 

He would wait a day before he went to Naboo to collect his son.

A day.


	20. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. B/c I'm tired and stuff.

In the end, he didn’t last a day. 

He went for Luke after six hours. Boarding his shuttle and making for Naboo as fast the modified engines could take him. 

He couldn’t leave his son, impulsive as he was. He wouldn’t let Luke vanish into the bowels of the galaxy again. He couldn’t. 

Not Padme’s son. 

#$#$3

Luke sensed his father the moment he entered the planet’s atmosphere. He knew when he touched down and he knew when the Sith made his way to the palace. 

He could hear him when he made it up the few steps of the mausoleum. Luke was sitting on the simple stone bench a few steps away, beneath a stone awning. His eyes were focused, not on his mother’s coffin, but on the waterfall a few dozen steps away. He said nothing when the Sith stopped a foot behind him. 

They both watched the waterfall quietly for several minutes before Luke stirred. 

“I was jealous of them.” Luke turned his eyes to his callused hands, watching the skin move above bone and muscle. “I wanted to be like them. The Addams,” he clarified. “I wanted a mother and a father and I wanted a family that…I wanted to have a place where I belonged.” He remembered how Morticia and Gomez had stared at each other. He remembered how affectionately the mother Addams spoke to her children, her casual touches and soft kisses to cheeks and foreheads. He remembered being taught to dance by someone who cared enough to use his own experiences to help him. “Instead I got you.” Luke closed his eyes, bitter and angry. “You’re angry and possessive and you don’t listen.” 

Vader was stone. Having been bolted to the floor when Luke began to speak, surrounded memories of the past he could not manage it. 

“You were bitter and loud and.” Luke clenched his eyes shut, miserable. “Why did it have to be you?”

“Luke.”

“I’m a Sith Prince,” Luke continued quietly, tears beginning to burn behind his eyelids. “A Sith Prince in the middle of all of this…. In the middle of all those Addames and I was the light side Sith Prince. Why did it have to be you! I….I’ve betrayed the Rebellion already and I’ve lost my friends because there’s no way they won’t hear about it. I….I wanted what they had and I got. You.” 

Vader remembers hear break clearly. It’s one of the only things he can feel anymore and he could feel his heart begin to shatter at the badly damaged edges as Luke spoke. 

“I used to watch Biggs and his parents and all of the others who had them. I…I was so jealous and I would get so mad at Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru for not being my parents.” Luke swallowed, not bothering to brush the beginnings of tears from his eyes when he turned to face the Sith. The man hadn’t shifted since he’d arrived. Luke wasn’t sure if Vader was even hearing him. 

“Luke.” There was no infliction to his modulated voice. In the force is was pleading, begging for his son to not damn him. It was soft and pathetic with the hope that Luke would not damage the Sith further. 

“You are my father.” Luke declared, blinking furiously to rid himself of his tears. His steel blue gaze didn’t waver from his father. “I am your son and no matter how much I didn’t want it to be true it is. At this point we have two choices. I can walk away.”

“I would not let you!” Vader snarled suddenly closing the distance, seizing Luke’s arms and pulling him closer. “I.” 

“You wouldn’t have a choice,” Luke snapped, “It wouldn’t be yours to make.”

“You are my son!” Vader cried, desperate. 

“I KNOW!” Luke shouted; eyes bright and teeth clenched, “I KNOW! I am your son and you are my father and I didn’t want it.” He bowed his head, “I didn’t want you.” 

“Why?” Vader didn’t need an answer, he knew the reasons. 

“But I couldn’t leave you.” Luke dared a glance into the Force to see Vader’s confusion and desperation in the force. “Not really. I thought I might be able to when I met my Grandparents but I’m not.” 

“Luke.” 

“You’re still my Father,” Luke stared up at the mask’s blank eyes, his own hands coming up to grab Vader’s own arms. “Nothing can change that. Not even if I wanted to.”

“I do not wish for you to leave, my son.” Vader’s grip tightened slightly. 

“I don’t want to leave again.” Luke admitted quietly. “All our arguments and those things we’ve fought about they don’t change the fact that we are family.” 

“Luke.” 

“But that doesn’t mean we don’t have work to do.” His shoulder slumped and he released his father’s elbows. “We can’t continue as we’ve been. We have to get better.” 

“Son.” 

“Father,” Luke’s eyes were soft and he leaned into the hand that reached up to caress his face. “I want to be…I want to be a family. Like my cousins and my grandparents and the Addams. I want a chance at something I’ve never had.”

“We must improve,” Vader said.

“You have to listen to me,” Luke said, nodding. “And I’ll listen to you. We have to talk, not argue. I…” Luke’s voice died away. Vader marveled at just how delicate Luke seemed at the moment, vulnerable and quiet. 

Just as vulnerable at the Sith was at the moment. Revealing a wound and asking to be helped in healing it. 

“If you will offer me a second change, my son,” He felt Luke’s penetrating gaze even as Vader closed his eyes. “I would be unworthy but willing to accept it. It has occurred to me that my behavior in the past has not been the best to convince you of my intentions.”

“Me either.” Luke’s grin turned wry, “But from what Grandmother tells me stubbornness is common trait in Skywalkers.” 

“She is correct. I have listened to enough of Morticia’s advice to know that I handled our…differences poorly.”

“So did I.” Luke heaved a deep breath, pulling way slightly. “I…I’m sorry.”

“I apologize as well.” His son could have run the moment he sense him. He could have sent him on another chase. Instead, his son had waited for him. Had wanted to speak to him and give him a second chance. 

“But if you think this is going to lessen how often I disagree with you.” Luke nodded proudly, “You need to forget it. I still have my own opinions and.” 

“I will be far more receptacle, my son.” Vader cut in. “If you would extend the same offer?”

“Alright.” Luke nodded, determined. Luke squawked a moment later when armored arms swept him into his father’s side, holding him in a crushing hug. “Father!”

“You are still to be disciplined for attacking the Captain.” Vader said quietly, ignoring Luke’s wiggling. “And I want those codes back.”

After a few attempts of trying to pry the durasteel arms from around himself, Luke subsided. He leaned against the hard armor, carefully avoiding the box and slotting himself neatly into place at his shoulder. “Fine,” he huffed, only partly irritated when he leaned further into the hug. 

 

343434343

“A dozen different ways this could go.” Han Solo prodded the box at the end of Leia’s bed with frown. 

“How many different ways?” Leia demanded, fiddling with the scanner a bit. 

“Well, it’s in your room so it could be a lot of datapads.” Solo rubbed his chin. “Or some dirty toys.”

“Don’t excite yourself over nothing, Captain.” Leia ordered, knocking the scanner against the wall. It flickered to life a second later. 

“A bomb?”

“There are better ways to plant a bomb than to just stick at the end of a bed.” Leia held her scanner over the box, frowning. It beeped a moment later. “It’s clean. Open it.” 

“If it pleases her majesty.” Han groused, but did as she ordered. “Well.” He stepped back. “What the hell is this?” He reached into the wooden box and produced a tall bottle of wine. “And a letter.” 

“Hmm.” Princess Organa accepted the wine, reading over the label. She recognized it a moment later and nearly dropped it. 

“What?” Han turned around, “What is it?”

“This is from Alderaan.” She swallowed, tracing the label with a finger. “A vineyard of this noble family a ways from the palace, they had the best wine on Alderaan.”

“Oh.” Solo swallowed as he lifted another out of the box. “So this is worth.”

“Millions.” Leia confirmed, “What…who?” She snatched up the letter, glaring at Solo when he began to caress the bottle he held. “Dear Princess Leia Organa. Nearly a year ago a great tragedy struck. When Alderaan was destroyed we both lost our families. Our extended family that settled on Alderaan was cruelly taken from us. As you were both their rightful princess and a subject of much admiration, I, Morticia Addams, have extended this gift. To share our grief and to remember our lost families I wish for you to take these wines. As you have already guess these are some of the last bottles of Alderaan wines. Please enjoy.” Leia blinked a few times, “Post script, if you ever wish to visit us then…they left an address.” 

“Do we want to visit them?” Han wondered quietly, admiring the beautiful bottles he’d lined up on her bed. “Look at this. This is Alderaan vintage. I can’t believe they just gave it all up. Hells, I think you should ask them to join.” 

“I don’t remember the Addams much.” The Princess read the last of the letter to herself. “Just that Father didn’t want me to speak to them much.” 

“Why?”

“Ones of the reasons might be is that they’ve invited me to a….funeral ball.” Leia blanched, “I get to bring my own corpse. Not mine specifically but a corpse. They said if I don’t have one they’d be happy to lend one.”

“Ah.” Han Solo paused in his admiration of the bottles. “I sure hope no one we know gets mixed up with them.”


End file.
